Chcę powiedzieć, że
by euphoria814
Summary: Steter z wątkiem BDSM, Stiles spotyka Petera w klubie dla fetyszystów, slash
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Chcę powiedzieć, że...**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **betowała cudowna wrotka777 :***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski**  
 **info: jak zaczynałam pisać to była miniatura - przysięgam! / dla BDSM GP 2015, prompt 3 / kanon o tyle o ile, Stiles nie mieszka w Beacon Hill i jest starszy - akcja umiejscowiona po drugim sezonie... ale tak jakb się nie przydarzyły**

 **opowiadanie jest tłumaczone na rosyjski oraz ukrańiski - linki w profilu**

* * *

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim i nie spodziewał się, że uderzy w niego ta dziwna atmosfera. Nie był do końca pewien czy to napięcie wisiało w powietrzu, czy coś czego nazwać po prostu nie potrafił, ale niemal od razu wsiąkł. Niepozorna kobieta stojąca przed kotarą, która zasłaniała dalszą część lokalu, skąd dobiegały dźwięki zaskakująco spokojnej muzyki, spojrzała na niego, jakby czekała na jakąkolwiek jego reakcję.  
\- Hej, tam – zaczął Stiles i od razu poznał po zmarszczce pomiędzy brwiami nieznajomej, że to nie były odpowiednie słowa. – Josh wspominał o tym miejscu – dodał pospiesznie.  
\- Josh? – spytała kobieta.  
\- Josh jak Josh wasz barman, który ze mną studiuje – uściślił.  
Kobieta od razu spojrzała na niego mniej podejrzliwie.  
\- Przyszedłeś sam? – upewniła się. – Dominant czy uległy? – spytała, sięgając za siebie.  
Najwyraźniej w ciemności nie dostrzegł niewielkiej półki.  
\- Uhm – zaczął, czując się po raz pierwszy niepewnie.  
Jeszcze kilka godzin temu sądził, że to doskonały pomysł, ale im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym miał więcej wątpliwości. Zawsze uważał się za tego najbardziej odważnego, zainteresowanego nowinkami. Może, nawet odrobinę wścibskiego. Pociągało go wiele i chciał wszystko wiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej trafił na swoją własną granicę, co też stanowiło ciekawy aspekt. Do tej pory sądził, że ich nie ma. I Scott zapewne wyśmiałby go, gdyby usłyszał, że Stiles bał się wejść do klubu fetyszystów - miejsca, które odpowiedziałoby na wszystkie jego niedyskretne pytania.  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego o wiele bardziej przyjaznym okiem i nawet uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Nie musisz robić niczego czego nie chcesz z kimś, kto ci się nie podoba. Radziłabym ci się rozejrzeć – zaczęła i wyciągnęła ze sterty bransoletek całkiem białą.  
Stilesowi kojarzyło się to nierozerwalnie z dziewictwem i zamierzał zaprotestować, ale jego nadgarstek już był oplatany przez sprytne palce.  
\- Telefony komórkowe nie mają tutaj zasięgu. Nie nagrywamy niczego w salach otwartych. W zamkniętych pokojach musisz mieć zgodę od wszystkich partycypujących osób. Jeśli postąpisz wbrew regułom, zostaniesz wyrzucony i postawimy ci zarzuty, a uprzedzam, że mamy świetnych prawników. Zapewniamy naszym gościom dyskrecję i ochronę. Biała bransoletka uprawnia cię do patrzenia, ale nie możesz brać udziału w scenach – wyjaśniła mu, a potem odsunęła kotarę.  
Stiles nie wiedział, czy spodziewał się rozebranych ludzi w magicznym przejściu. A może dymu z wytwornic. Nie był, jednak do końca zawiedziony. Krótki korytarz kończył się sporej wielkości salą, która nie różniła się niczym od klubów, do których chodzili po zajęciach. Może za wyjątkiem tego, że wszyscy zebrani byli dokładnie wyselekcjonowani na dominantów i uległych. Kolory bransoletek nie pozostawiały wątpliwości. Dostrzegł szybko nowych, takich jak on, którzy przyglądali się wszystkiemu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie mógł zdecydować czy jest zawiedziony. Sądził, że otoczą go skóry i przywita jęk bitych. Jednak nieliczne osoby klęczały obok swoich partnerów, podczas gdy ci prowadzili ożywione dyskusje.  
Szybko zlokalizował Josha, który machał do niego przyjaźnie zza swojego baru.  
\- Postawiłem dwie dychy, że się zjawisz – przywitał go kolega, rozlewając wodę do szklanek z lodem. – Mam nadzieję, że Stacy cię nie wystraszyła. Uprzedziłem ją, że możesz się pojawić – dodał.  
Stiles poczuł, jak dreszcz przechodzi mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa na samo wspomnienie o tej kobiecie.  
\- Nie mogłem przepuścić takiej okazji – odparł szczerze. – I całkowicie rozumiem, dlaczego nie macie ochrony przy drzwiach. Stacy w zupełności wystarcza…  
Josh zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Mamy ochronę – uprzedził go chłopak. – Zazwyczaj ukrywają się po obu stronach wejścia. Nie widzisz ich, ale jedno skinienie Stacy i lądujesz po drugiej stronie ulicy, zanim zdążysz nawet krzyknąć bezpieczne słowo.  
Stiles przełknął, starając się nie pokazać po sobie strachu. Stacy pod pewnymi względami przypominała mu Lydię, ale wątpił, aby Martin interesowała się takimi miejscami.  
\- Widziałem jak wchodziłeś – podjął Josh. – Zaproponowałbym ci alkohol, ale nie przejdziesz dalej. A sądzę, że będziesz bardziej zainteresowany tym, co znajduje się po drugiej stronie korytarza – dorzucił chłopak.  
\- Jest jakieś dalej? – spytał zaskoczony.  
Nie widział żadnych przejść. Z drugiej jednak strony nie przyglądał się za bardzo, nie wiedząc jaki tutaj panuje protokół zachowań.  
\- Ta sala służy do spotkań. Ludzie schodzą się porozmawiać. Nie muszą się krępować. Mają znajomych, z którymi mogą się wymieniać uwagami – wyjaśnił Josh. – Sceny odbywają się dalej. Stay wyjaśniła ci jak powinieneś się zachować?  
\- Nie robić zdjęć – zawahał się.  
\- Nie dotykać, nie podchodzić, nie odzywać się, chyba że dominant udzieli głosu publiczności, co nie zdarza się za często – poinformował go Josh. – Po prostu nikomu staraj się nie przeszkadzać. Wiem, że to dla ciebie tortura, ale może cię to czegoś nauczy.  
Stiles miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale zaschło mu w gardle, gdy wysoka blondynka pochyliła się nad ladą, dając mu idealny widok na swoje pośladki. Jej mini spódniczka nie zostawiała wiele dla wyobraźni.  
Spojrzała na niego, jakby czekała na jakiś komentarz i wtedy jego wzrok padł na czerwoną bransoletkę na jej nadgarstku. Szybko podniósł dłoń do góry, pokazując jej, że jest tutaj nowy.  
\- Szkoda – odparła, chwytając w lot.  
Obrócił się, aby spojrzeć jak odchodzi. Sprawa z bransoletkami nagle wydała mu się niesamowicie ważna i aż przechylił się, szukając jednej na nadgarstku Josha.  
\- Ja tu pracuję – przypomniał mu chłopak.  
Stiles przewrócił oczami, spodziewając się, że nie dostanie swojej odpowiedzi zbyt szybko.

W zasadzie mógł powiedzieć, że bawił się nie najgorzej. Sądził, że to towarzystwo będzie zamknięte i niechętne do rozmów, ale jego biała bransoletka zamykająca jedne drzwi – otwierała nowe. Ludzie chcieli z nim rozmawiać i odpowiadać na pytania. Szybko zorientował się, że czerwone i zielone kolory miały i swój wewnętrzny podział. Single i zajęci mieszali się ze sobą od czasu do czasu, ale najwyraźniej, to nie stanowiło problemu. Jedni klęczeli, inni siedzieli przyciśnięci do boków swoich partnerów, ale żadna z form interakcji nie wydawała się tutaj szokująca czy dziwna.  
Czuł się prawie wolny.  
Domina, którą spotkał przy barze, szybko zniknęła z głównej sali, ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka, który budową przypominał jego samego. Możliwe, że nareszcie znalazł środowisko, w którym jego szczupła sylwetka była pożądana. Sądząc po tym jak na niego zerkano.  
Musiał z dumą przyznać, że szło mu lepiej niż pozostałym, nielicznym świeżakom, które plątały się pod ścianą, nie wiedząc zapewne, co ze sobą zrobić.  
Josh wskazał mu drzwi ukryte za filarem, ale nie wiedział, czy do końca był to ten dzień. W zasadzie podobały mu się szczere rozmowy i informacje, które uzyskiwał od ludzi, którzy praktykowali ten styl życia. Nie był pewien, czy chce to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Oczywiście wiedział czym to się je. Widział dostatecznie wiele porno, aby nie być zaskoczonym, gdy w górze pojawi się bat, ale jednak oglądanie czegoś na żywo – wydawało mu się nagle całkiem realne. Nie był też, aż takim idiotą, aby nie wiedzieć, że aktorzy porno wiele rzeczy udawali. Inne nie były nawet możliwe.  
Josh zajęty był wydawaniem drinków. Mniej lub bardziej alkoholowych i Stiles szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że jeden z ochroniarzy stojący w przejściu prowadzącym do dalszej części klubu jest wilkołakiem. Mężczyzna zatem bez problemu wyczuwał, kto pił coś wysokoprocentowego i chociaż jeszcze nikt nie odbił się od drzwi, Stiles wiedział, że wyostrzone zmysły wilkołaka zapewniały bezpieczeństwo zarówno wchodzącym jak i przebywającym w środku.  
Josh twierdził, że ochrona miała alkomaty, ale nie musiała ich używać już od dłuższego czasu. Stiles nie był tym, nawet zaskoczony.  
Zaczął nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę, orientując się, że coraz więcej ludzi znika z głównej sali. Większość przenosiła się dalej i już niedługo mógł zostać tutaj prawie sam. Jak zawsze decyzja nie była łatwa, ale odłożył szklankę na blat i wyjął jedną kostkę lodu, stwierdzając, że possanie czegoś zimnego pomoże mu się uspokoić.  
\- Idę – poinformował Josha i miał tylko nadzieję, że nie brzmi jakby wybierał się na ścięcie.  
Nie wiedział czego tak naprawdę się bał. Tego, że przerazi go to, co się dzieje za kolejnym ciemnym korytarzem. Czy tego, że to mu się może spodobać. Przez wiele lat podejrzewał, że jego zainteresowanie seksualnym aspektem ludzkiego życia nie jest do końca normalne. Oczywiście młodzi ludzie poszukiwali, ale szybko odnajdywali. Tak jak Scott, Allison, a potem Kirę. On spotkał na swojej drodze, tę dziewczynę na dzikiej imprezie u Dereka, która uświadomiła mu jego biseksualną naturę. Z Malią mógł wybadać grunt dotyczący kobiet, a studia przyniosły kolejne eksperymenty – tym razem z mężczyznami.  
Zawsze, jednak czegoś mu brakowało.  
Nie przestawał szukać, a był gościem od badań. Tolerancyjnym do granic możliwości, bo jeśli nie przeszkadzał mu związek kitsune z wilkołakiem, nic nie mogło go już zdziwić. Do tej pory czekał na pojawienie się wampirów, chociaż Derek zapewniał go od trzech lat z okładem, że one nie istnieją. Derek jednak sądził, że związek z ich nauczycielką angielskiego, to dobry pomysł i wszyscy wiedzieli, jak to się skończyło.  
Stiles przeszedł koło wilkołaka, puszczając mu oczko, gdy mężczyzna wziął głębszy wdech, zapewne wychwytując zapach Scotta. Nieznajomy wyglądał jednak na niewzruszonego, gdy przepuszczał go dalej.  
Tutaj ubrań było o wiele mniej. Prowadzone półgłosem rozmowy były przerywane trzaskami i krótkimi krzykami. Czasami zduszonymi przez kneble. Stiles zamarł, nie wiedząc, co powinien obejrzeć najpierw. W niszach wzdłuż przejścia rozgrywały się na jego oczach całkiem realne sceny, w których brali udział ludzie, którzy naprawdę się w to angażowali. Widział łzy na twarzy jednej dziewczyny, która leżała na wznak na całkiem sporej wielkości stole. Jej kończyny były skrępowane, nie mogła się poruszyć, chociaż bardzo chciała, gdy druga kobieta łaskotała jej sutek piórem. Stiles poczuł, że całe jego ciało się spina na samo wyobrażenie. Jego koszulka nagle opinała jego klatkę piersiową za mocno, bo jego własne sutki lekko stwardniały. Cieszył się, że nie założył węższych spodni, decydując się jednak wyglądać normalnie. Josh mówił, że ważnym było, aby pokazać kim się jest. To środowisko nie znosiło masek. Żyło dla odzierania z nich i Stiles powoli dostrzegał, że to jest właśnie wspaniałe.  
Z punktu, w którym stał, nie widział niczego poniżej pasa uległej, ale był pewien, że dziewczyna jest mokra. On był twardy tylko od patrzenia.  
Kolejne osoby wchodziły do środka, więc chcąc nie chcąc, nie dołączył do niewielkiego tłumu, przesuwając się naprzód w kierunku o wiele bardziej dynamicznych czynności, sądząc po odgłosach, które dawała trzaskająca w powietrzu skóra.  
Wszedł między ludzi, starając się nie pchać za bardzo i zamarł, gdy powietrze przecięło ciężkie westchnienie. Może dwudziestokilkuletni chłopak przechylał się przez obitego skórą kozła, wystawiając pośladki na widok publiczny. Poczerwieniały już tyłek, wydawał się mocno wrażliwy. Bolał od samego patrzenia na niego i dominat musiał uznać, że jego uległy ma już dosyć, ponieważ odłożył spleciony z kilku rzemieni bicz.  
Stiles wiedział, że ta scena nie była nastawiona na sensualną przyjemność. Nie było w tym nic delikatnego i powolnego. Ból musiał być spory i Stiles nie wiedział jak długo to robili, ale najwyraźniej, to nie był koniec, bo dominant podszedł do swojego partnera i rozłożoną dłonią dotknął jego pośladków, jakby chciał się upewnić, że uległego boli to w odpowiedni sposób.  
Stiles wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany w skurcz, który przeszedł przez całe ciało mężczyzny. Jak głośno sapał, zapewne nie tylko z bólu, bo między jego nogami zwisał wyraźnie nabrzmiały od krwi penis.  
Stiles obserwował jak dominant, wciąż tyłem do nich, samymi palcami badał ślady, które zostawił na szczupłych pośladkach. Jakby zawłaszczał chłopaka, uczynił go swoim. Stiles zamarł, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że w nagich ramionach mężczyzny jest coś znajomego. Nie wiedział, czy chodzi o samo spięcie mięśni czy to, jak jego barki były szerokie. A może o krótko przystrzyżone włosy. Po prostu miał przeczucie, że się raz widzieli. Mężczyzna, zatem musiał się opierać o stół albo był tak samo pochylony. Wspomnienie się rozjaśniało, ale nie potrafił zidentyfikować nawet miejsca.  
Zamarł, gdy dominant wyprostował się nagle i uniósł głowę do góry. Stiles widział dostatecznie wiele wilkołaków, aby wiedzieć, że mężczyzna nasłuchuje czegoś znajomego i instynktownie starał się uspokoić oddech. Nie bardzo mu się to udało.  
Wilkołak odwrócił się bardzo powoli, jakby spodziewał się w każdej chwili zagrożenia i oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył twarz mężczyzny.  
Peter Hale wpatrywał się w niego, marszcząc brwi. Wilkołak, nawet przez ułamek sekundy wydawał się zaskoczony, ale szybko zastąpił go niewielki uśmieszek, który tak dobrze znał. Nie mógł nawet powiedzieć, że jest zażenowany, ponieważ najnormalniej w świecie wciąż był w ogromnym szoku.  
Peter zerknął w dół na jego bransoletkę i skinął głową, jakby wcale nie był zaskoczony jej kolorem.  
\- Już do ciebie wracam – rzucił Hale, gdy uległy wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk.  
Peter jednak nie zdjął ani na chwilę z niego oczu i Stiles czuł się przyszpilony do swojego miejsca. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, gdy mężczyzna w końcu pozwolił dojść swojemu partnerowi. Nie uspokoiło się ani na chwilę, gdy Peter zdjął półprzytomnego chłopaka z kozła i podawał mu wodę.  
Stiles nie umknął też wzrokiem, gdy Hale spojrzał na niego po raz kolejny.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego nie wziął nóg za pas, oddalając się od klubu tak daleko, jak tylko mógł. Oczywiście, jeśli chodziło o Petera, wilkołak zapewne odnalazłby go bez problemu. Albo łapiąc jego zapach na ulicy, albo pytając Josha, którego Stiles jest pewien, że dzisiaj dotknął. Jego kolega, oczywiście podałby Peterowi informacje o nim przypadkowo, ponieważ mężczyzna należał do tych naprawdę przebiegłych.  
Istniała też trzecia możliwość. Peter zadzwoniłby do Dereka i wyjaśnił mu, że wpadł na Stilesa w klubie BDSM, a tego Stiles nie chciał za żadne skarby świata.  
Nie wyszedł zatem i nie próbował uciec, zamiast tego przyglądając się kolejnej scenie w innej części lochu. Nie potrafił się jednak skupić, nie mógł uspokoić swojego o wiele za szybko bijącego serca i wyrzucić widoku Petera z batem w dłoni, z głowy.  
Prawie krzyknął, kiedy ktoś wsunął się na miejsce obok niego i objął go w pasie.  
\- Spokojnie – wyszeptał Peter. – Chciałem tylko porozmawiać.  
\- Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym – przypomniał mu Stiles. – Nie śledź mnie, nie próbuj…  
\- Byłem tutaj pierwszy – wszedł mu w słowo mężczyzna i brzmiał na naprawdę rozbawionego. – Sądziłem, że stać cię nie więcej. Krzyknij, że na sali jest wilkołak – zaproponował z humorem.  
\- Jest dwóch wilkołaków – uściślił Stiles.  
Peter prychnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
\- W zasadzie jest nas pięcioro – uświadomił go Hale. – Czuję na tobie Avę – dodał, robiąc głębszy wdech.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony.  
\- Blondynka, robi raczej wrażenie – podpowiedział Peter. – Coś ci świta? – spytał słodko. – I nie polecałbym z nią, jeśli zaczynasz – dodał.  
\- Przyszedłeś po udzielać mi rad? – prychnął Stiles z niedowierzaniem.  
Peter prychnął, odsuwając się od niego, co nieco go zaskoczyło.  
\- Nie jesteś mój, abym ci radził, Stiles – odparł mężczyzna.  
\- Boże – jęknął, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy nie znajduje się w ukrytej kamerze.  
Co prawda jego urodziny miały się odbyć już niedługo, ale nadal pozostawały do nich tygodnie. Scott poza tym nie był na tyle kreatywny, aby wyciąć mu taki numer. W końcu w jego życiu to głównie rzeczywistość ssała, więc naprawdę stał na środku klubu BDSM, ze wszystkich ludzi, rozmawiając z Peterem Hale'em.  
\- Nie spodziewałeś się chyba, że nie zaciekawi mnie, co robisz w takim miejscu – podjął wilkołak konwersacyjnym tonem i Stiles zamarł, ponieważ nie słyszał w jego głosie krzty oceny.  
Peter nie stroił sobie z niego żartów. Pytał całkiem poważnie z oczami wlepionymi w rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę.  
\- Osobiście nie lubię, gdy nie są skrępowani. Ludziom nie można ufać, gdy każesz im się nie ruszać – powiedział nagle Peter.  
Stiles przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
\- Więc robisz to tylko z… takimi jak ty? – zawahał się, nie chcąc ponownie używać słowa wilkołak.  
Nigdy nie wiadomo było, kto słuchał. Ostatnim czego też chciał były badania na obecność narkotyków zlecone przez ochronę klubu BDSM. Jego ojciec mógłby nie zrozumieć żadnych jego tłumaczeń. Stiles zresztą wątpił, aby cokolwiek brzmiało wiarygodnie w takiej sytuacji.  
Peter spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi i wziął głębszy oddech.  
\- Nie. Jestem… samotnikiem – odparł mężczyzna, zapewne używając zamiennika dla słowa omega. – Nie szukam tutaj kontaktu z innymi mojego pokroju. Jestem zainteresowany… ludźmi w każdym ich aspekcie – dodał Peter.  
Stiles sądził, że doczeka się jakiejś zgryźliwej uwagi, ale najwyraźniej to było wszystko, co wilkołak miał mu do powiedzenia, bo jego uwaga ponownie skierowała się na rozgrywającą się scenę. Nie wiedział, jak długo tutaj stali, ale kobieta w końcu szczytowała ze stłumionym jękiem, gdy jej Pan skradał ostatni pocałunek z jej piersi.  
Peter zdawał się nieporuszony, ale z drugiej strony mógł tutaj bywać nawet codziennie.  
Hale ruszył w stronę wyjścia bez słowa i Stiles półświadomie podążył za nim. Mężczyzna nie odwrócił się, ale na pewno słyszał jego kroki albo bicie jego serca. Może czuł jego charakterystyczny zapach jeszcze z czasów, gdy znali się w Beacon Hills. Peter wydawał się jednak inny niż wtedy.  
Przede wszystkim Stiles nie czuł się stale zagrożony w jego obecności. Mężczyzna nie wykonywał gwałtownych ruchów, które miałyby na celu przestraszyć go, a jednak nadal nie było wątpliwości, kto tu rządzi. I, to nadal budziło w nim dobrze znany bunt.  
Peter podszedł do lady, witając się z Joshem, jakby byli dobrymi znajomymi. Nie kłopotał się nawet założeniem koszulki i Stiles nie mógł nie spoglądać na krople potu, które spływały po jego plecach. W tym świetle były o wiele lepiej widoczne.  
Peter odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem. I gdzieś tam tkwiło wyraźnie rozbawienie. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, że mężczyzna skomentuje fakt, że przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku.  
\- Chcesz wody? – spytał wilkołak.  
\- Chyba chcę do domu – stwierdził Stiles, ale nadal nie ruszył z miejsca.  
Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie wychodził, a Peter przyglądał mu się ze spokojem.  
\- Chcesz porozmawiać? Tutaj? – zaczął wilkołak, spoglądając wymownie na niezajęty stolik.  
Klub pustoszał, ale niedługo miało już świtać.  
Stiles przygryzł wargę i podążył w stronę wygodnie wyglądającej kanapy. Jego biała bransoletka nagle ważyła tonę, gdy Peter wpatrywał się w nią ze spokojem.  
\- Udajesz tutaj? – spytał wprost Stiles, wiedząc, że jakoś wychwyci kłamstwo Petera.  
Mężczyzna, jednak parsknął, najwyraźniej znowu rozbawiony.  
\- To miejsca polega na nie udawaniu. Nie muszę, zatem udawać, że jestem miły. Bo nie jestem i obaj to wiemy. Wiemy też, że lubię władzę – stwierdził Peter, biorąc kolejny łyk.  
Stiles zaczął nerwowo stukać palcami o udo. Josh obserwował ich ze swojego miejsca za barem, myjąc szklanki. Jeśli był zaskoczony, nie pokazał tego po sobie.  
\- Nie masz tysiąca pytań? – zdziwił się wilkołak. – Gdzie ten Stiles, który obrócił w perzynę mój tajny plan? – spytał retorycznie.  
\- Dorósł – odparł krótko.  
\- Ale nie stracił pazura – stwierdził Peter.  
\- Chciałbyś go spiłować, prawda? – spytał Stiles, pochylając się w stronę mężczyzny.  
Peter jednak zaśmiał się znowu, odchylając głowę do tyłu i eksponując całą kolumnę gardła.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym to robić? – spytał Hale. – Czyż nie przyjemniej jest się ścierać?  
\- Nie wyglądało na to, aby wcześniej chodziło ci o ścieranie się – stwierdził sucho Stiles, przypominając sobie jak bardzo czerwone były pośladki tamtego chłopaka.  
Peter, jednak dotykał ich też z dziwną czułością, i to wszystko było jakoś piękne, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, kogo przed sobą miał. Czuł się tak, jakby patrzył na dwie kompletnie różne osoby i może tak było w rzeczywistości. Minęły dwa lata. On się zmienił dość znacznie, wyrastając z dawnej nerwowości. Był bardziej pewny siebie. Może i Peter uczył się na swoich błędach.  
\- Przyszedłeś za późno. Lubię ich pyskatych. Muszą mnie prowokować, aby dostać to czego chcą – wyjaśnił mu obojętnym tonem Peter.  
Pomiędzy nimi znowu zapadła niezręczna cisza, gdy Stiles starał się przeanalizować wszystko, co usłyszał. Nie był na tyle niedoświadczony, aby nie wiedzieć, że scena faktycznie się kończyła, gdy zszedł na dół. Skoro nie widział Petera wcześniej, Hale musiał się kręcić po drugiej części klubu dobre parę godzin.  
Nie miał powodu, aby ufać Peterowi, ale z drugiej strony ludzie tutaj wydawali się całkiem spokojni w jego obecności. Podobnie jak cztery inne wilkołaki. Gdyby Peter wzbudzał wątpliwości – zostałby zlikwidowany. Zasady watah były nieubłagane.  
\- Czy mogę spytać, co tutaj robisz? – spytał Hale nagle.  
\- Oczywiście, że możesz spytać, ale nie wiem czy dostaniesz swoją odpowiedź – odparł Stiles bez zastanowienia.  
\- Jesteś niegrzeczny – stwierdził Peter i zacmokał z wyraźną dezaprobatą.  
Stiles zamarł, ponieważ faktycznie może, to nie było całkiem uprzejme. Nie robił od dobrych dwudziestu minut nic innego, tylko szukał dziury w całym. Nie był tak napastliwy od czasu, gdy Peter powrócił z martwych ku ich zaskoczeniu.  
\- Studiujesz? – podjął nagle Hale. – No, co? – spytał, gdy Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Czasem dzwonię do Dereka, aby się upewnić, co u niego. Wątpię, aby Scott docenił podobne zainteresowanie z mojej strony. Co do ciebie… - urwał. – Wiedziałem, że nie zostaniesz długo w Beacon Hills, ale Nowy Jork? To daleko nawet jak na ciebie – rzucił Peter.  
\- Dobre uczelnie – odparł Stiles, orientując się nagle, że odpowiada półsłówkami, co też było dla niego dziwne. – Studiuję. Rozeszliśmy się po szkole. Lydia jest na Stanford. Jackson w Londynie i nie wiemy co robi. Nikt jakoś nie jest zainteresowany. Derek pracuje w Beacon Hills i…  
\- Remontuje dom – wszedł mu w słowo Peter. – Wiem. Pomogłem mu wykupić ziemię.  
Stiles nie mógł ukryć swojego zaskoczenia.  
\- To był też mój dom – przypomniał mu mężczyzna nieczytelnym tonem. – Z nami jest inaczej. Wciąż jesteśmy rodziną i nie przestaniemy, chociaż dzieli nas przeszłość. Derek pewnie nie powiedział wam, że jest ze mną w kontakcie, bo Scott nadal trzyma w sobie żal do mnie. Nie zrozumiałby – wyjaśnił Peter.  
To w zasadzie miało sens. Scott, chociaż nauczył się kontroli wciąż nienawidził tego, że jest wilkołakiem. Czas nie polepszył jego kontaktów z Derekiem i jego watahą, chociaż Hale się naprawdę starał. Stiles musiał mu to przyznać. Scott po prostu nie rozumiał, jak ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć zostać wilkołakiem. Dla niego Derek był takim samym agresorem w stosunku do Erici, Isaaca i Boyda jak Peter. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, że być może Reyes przez to nadal żyje. Jej stan był naprawdę fatalny z tego, co mówiła Melissa.  
Stiles odchrząknął nagle zakłopotany.  
\- Co tam u ciebie? – spytał, ponieważ tego wymagała kultura.  
\- Prowadzę firmę. Mediuję miedzy watahami. Niezależność daje wiele możliwości. W zasadzie zastanawiałem się nawet, czy nie zainteresowałaby cię pozycja w mojej firmie. Szukam kogoś, kto byłby chętny robić research. Oczywiście odpłatnie – uściślił Peter.  
Stiles zamrugał, nie do końca spodziewając się właśnie tego.  
\- Ale, to nie jest miejsce ani czas na takie rozmowy – ciągnął dalej Hale. – Przyszedłeś tutaj, ponieważ szukałeś odpowiedzi. Znalazłeś je? – spytał ciekawie.  
Stiles jakoś czuł, że wcale nie musi odpowiadać na to pytanie. Peter nie był napastliwy jak wtedy, gdy trzymał jego nadgarstek przy swoich ustach proponując mu 'nagrodę', której Stiles wcale nie chciał. Przynajmniej nie od Petera i nie w tamtych okolicznościach.  
\- Nie wiem – odparł całkiem szczerze.  
Wciąż miał ogromny zamęt w głowie, a obecność Petera wcale nie pomagała.  
Hale zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Musisz się czuć sfrustrowany. Uwielbiasz wszystko wiedzieć – stwierdził wilkołak z dozą pewności, która zawsze irytowała Stilesa.  
Już wtedy w Beacon Hills, gdy Peter proponował mu ugryzienie, wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna zna wszystkie jego najskrytsze pragnienia i nienawidził tego.  
\- Ale, to bardzo prawidłowa odpowiedź. To niebezpieczne wskakiwać w coś o czym się nie ma pojęcia. Dobre wybadanie tematu to nie wszystko, co pewnie zauważyłeś – ciągnął dalej Peter.  
\- Jak długo… - zaczął, i to pytanie uwięzło w jego gardle.  
\- Jak długo to robię, czy jak długo robię to tutaj? – spytał Peter. – Kiedy wyjechałem z Beacon, udałem się prosto tutaj i odszukałem ten klub. Przed pożarem byłem zainteresowany tymi praktykami, ale Beacon Hills to mała mieścina – wyjaśnił.  
W zasadzie nie musiał dodawać nic więcej. Stiles w końcu znał to od podszewki.  
Peter przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby coś rozważał.  
\- Możesz dalej tutaj przychodzić z białą bransoletką na ręce, ale to ci nie pozwoli poczuć i wiedzieć – podjął mężczyzna. – Kiedy się tutaj kierowałeś, co cię interesowało? Którą stroną chciałeś być? – spytał całkiem poważnie.  
Stiles poczuł, że jego twarz płonie, ale Peter nawet nie drgnął.  
\- Ktoś znajomy mógłby ci pokazać jak to jest poczuć – ciągnął dalej Hale. – Mógłbym ci pokazać na czym to polega i wiesz, że skoro jestem wilkołakiem, wiedziałbym bardzo szybko, kiedy coś ci się nie spodoba i przerwałbym – dodał. – To byłby dla ciebie dobry start.  
\- Wilkołak – odparł Stiles, patrząc na Petera z niedowierzaniem.  
Nie do końca docierało do niego, co proponował mężczyzna.  
\- I mielibyśmy się spotkać u ciebie? – uściślił.  
\- Albo poprosiłbyś Stacy o zieloną bransoletkę następnym razem. I zeszlibyśmy na dół do prywatnych pokoi – odparł Peter, nie ściągając z niego oczu.  
Stiles potrząsnął głową, nie wiedząc nawet jak dotarli do tego punktu.  
\- Myślałem, że mam unikać Avy – przypomniał mu wcześniejsze słowa. – Bo jest wilkołakiem.  
\- Nie, bo ona jest ostra. Nieustępliwa. Znam ją na tyle, aby to wiedzieć – poinformował go Peter i Stiles prychnął.  
\- A ja znam ciebie – rzucił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Peter jednak nie wyglądał na urażonego. Wyprostował się jednak odrobinę i wziął głębszy oddech.  
\- To była tylko propozycja – odparł Hale, ale jego wzrok nadal był dziwnie intensywny.  
Stiles zaśmiał się cierpko.  
\- Która została odrzucona – powiedział, aby to na pewno było jasne.  
BDSM w końcu chodziło o komunikację i jeśli chodziło o Petera Hale'a na pewno nie zamierzał jej zaniechać.  
\- Oczywiście. I to zostaje uszanowane. Miej jednak w pamięci, że będę cię obserwował – dodał wilkołak tonem, którego Stiles do końca nie rozszyfrowywał.  
\- To groźba? – spytał.  
Peter przewrócił oczami niczym rasowy Hale i pokiwał głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że naprawdę wiele się nie zmieniło.  
\- Traktuj to jak chcesz – odparł wilkołak, podnosząc się z kanapy.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles spędził weekend na analizowaniu sytuacji, ponieważ tym się właśnie zajmował od dziecka. Przyswajał fakty, a potem wyciągał z nich wnioski. I, od której strony by nie patrzył na wszystko, co zdarzyło się w klubie, był pewien dwóch rzeczy; nie zachował się w stosunku do Petera grzecznie; i na pewno jeszcze tam wróci, pomimo obecności najmniej lubianego przez siebie Hale'a.  
Derek potwierdził, że to Peter pomógł mu przy wykupie ziemi, a nawet pożyczył mu pieniądze na rozpoczęcie budowy. Co wcale nie wprawiło Stilesa w lepszy humor, ponieważ utwierdzał się tylko w przekonaniu, że rozmowa z mężczyzną powinna potoczyć się całkiem inaczej. Może nie całkiem przyjacielskich, ale przecież nie musieli być do końca wrogami.  
Stiles wiedział, po prostu czuł, że gdyby Peter, kiedykolwiek zrobił coś nieodpowiedniego w klubie, Stacy lub rezydujący wilkołacy na pewno zrobiliby coś z Hale'em i chociaż to było pocieszające – wciąż nie potrafił rozgryźć, dlaczego Peter w ogóle został z nim dłużej. Oczywiście rozmowa za wiele nie rozjaśniła mu w głowie i sam miał obiekcje w stosunku do Avy, ponieważ jego instynkt był naprawdę wypracowany przez lata zmagań, ale przed samym sobą musiał przyznać, że Peter był prawie miły. W ten swój dupkowaty sposób, nawet próbował go wysłuchać i nie wyglądało na to, aby zamierzał go wyśmiać – czego Stiles się po nim najbardziej spodziewał.  
Sytuacja skomplikowała się, ponieważ wiedział, że środowiska takie jak to, były dostatecznie zamknięte, aby wpadali na siebie, jeśli Stiles zdecydowałby się może nie tyle partycypować, ale poobserwować jak faktycznie rozgrywają się sceny. Nie był nawet na tyle zakłamany, aby nie przyznać przed samym sobą, że ciekawiło go jak Peter traktuje swoich uległych. Czy są to tylko mężczyźni? Czy uprawia z nimi seks? Istniało naprawdę wiele wariacji w tym temacie i ilekroć konfrontował z nimi obraz Petera, którego znał – nie dostawał odpowiedzi.  
I jeśli Peter, kiedykolwiek miał rację w stosunku do niego – to właśnie wtedy, gdy odgadł, że Stilesa naprawdę frustrował brak rozwiązania.

Stacy przywitała go lekkim uśmiechem, więc musiał jej zapaść w pamięć. Może zresztą niewielu nowych wracało. Albo tylko on zrobił to tak wcześnie. Jednak siedzenie w akademiku i przeglądanie stron poświęconych BDSM na wiele się nie zdawało. Stiles czytał już niemal wszystko i nic nie stanowiło dla niego zaskoczenia. Znał terminy, zapoznał się ze zwierzeniami ludzi, którzy doświadczyli subspace i bardzo groźnego w tej praktyce sub-dropu.  
Nie wydawało mu się jednak, aby był gotowy wejść pomiędzy obcych ludzi z zieloną bransoletką na nadgarstku i dać może komuś taką kontrolę nad sobą samym. Nie był tchórzem, ale sama idea mierziła. Nie oczekiwał, że znajdzie tutaj kogoś z kim rozpocznie podobny związek, ale po cichu miał nadzieję, że jednak uda mu się zapoznać z kimś dostatecznie godnym zaufania, aby mogli przynajmniej w ciągu miesięcy wypracować jakąś rutynę.  
Stacy uśmiechnęła się do niego po raz kolejny, gdy poprawił białą bransoletkę na swoim nadgarstku i przeszedł za kurtynę.

Niemal od razu uderzyło w niego jaki tutaj panował spokój. Wcześniej nie zauważył tego dziwnego ładu, który musiał wynikać z hierarchizacji. Rozpoznał kilka twarzy, z niektórymi nawet rozmawiał ostatnim razem i naprawdę sprawiło mu to ulgę, ponieważ Josh dzisiejszej nocy nie pracował.  
Ava kręciła się między stolikami w sukience tylko odrobinę dłuższej niż poprzednio. Podniosła głowę, gdy tylko wyczuła, że się jej przygląda, więc ścisnął mocniej butelkę z wodą i usłyszał za sobą westchnienie barmana.  
\- Taki wzrok, to niemal zaproszenie – poinformował go mężczyzna.  
\- Jestem… - zaczął Stiles.  
\- Nowy, ale to się zmieni, a oni będą pamiętać. Jako uległy powinieneś okazywać szacunek Dominantom – wyjaśnił mu mężczyzna.  
\- Skąd w ogóle przypuszczenie, że chcę być uległym? – prychnął Stiles, czując się lekko urażonym.  
Mężczyzna, jednak wydawał się wyłącznie rozbawiony i spojrzał na niego wymownie, a potem wrócił do polerowania szklanek.  
Możliwe, że Stiles nie miał w sobie tego czegoś. Albo po prostu tego nie odkrył. Albo towarzystwo tutaj wyczuwało, że kiedy jego fantazje wędrowały w ostrzejsze rejony, to on był zawsze tym, który się poddawał. W odróżnieniu od faktycznego życia, gdzie musiał walczyć na każdym kroku.  
Już dawno wiedział, że uległe tendencje w sypialni nie oznaczały, że był słaby. Lydia zapewne nawet udowodniłaby mu, że w tym tkwiła jego siła, ponieważ naprawdę trudno było się poddać czyjejś woli i mieć do kogoś tak wielkie zaufanie. Może po prostu polegali na sobie ze Scottem tak długo, że teraz, gdy ich drogi zaczęły się rozchodzić, zaczął szukać kogoś, kto zastąpiłby mu przyjaciela, przed którym nie miałby tajemnic?  
\- Przekombinowujesz – powiedział nagle dobrze znany mu głos.  
Peter – tym razem w pełni ubrany w naprawdę obcisłą koszulkę – usiadł na wysokim barowym krześle zaraz obok niego.  
Stiles spojrzał na mężczyznę nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powinien zrobić.  
\- Widziałem, że siedzisz tutaj sam. Nie ma twojego kolegi barmana. Pomyślałem, że przedstawię cię kilku znajomym – podjął Peter.  
\- Twoim znajomym? – spytał Stiles, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak się tutaj wpasowuje.  
Peter przewrócił oczami.  
\- Przychodzę tutaj dostatecznie długo, aby wszyscy byli moimi znajomymi. Lepiej będzie ci nawiązać kontakt, gdy będą wiedzieli, że masz tutaj kogoś znajomego. Ludzie nie trafiają tutaj z przypadku – wyjaśnił mu Hale.  
Stiles odchrząknął. Jeszcze kilka dni temu obiecał sobie być ludzkim w kontaktach z Peterem, dopóki ten nie da mu powodu, aby zachować się inaczej. Nie chciał wychodzić na dupka, szczególnie, że nie miał pojęcia, kto z towarzystwa był wilkołakiem i podsłuchiwał ich rozmowy.  
\- Jasne, dziękuję – rzucił, ponieważ tak należało zrobić.  
I Peter spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie skomentował zmiany jego zachowania.  
\- Ava dzisiaj jest tylko towarzysko. Ten wysoki mężczyzna, który głaska po głowie siedzącą u jego stóp brunetkę jest właścicielem. Jego żona, Maria, czyli brunetka. – Peter wskazał mu najbliższy stolik. – Dzisiaj jest coś w rodzaju wieczorku zapoznawczego. Przyszło kilka osób z innych klubów.  
\- Nie wszyscy klęczą – zauważył Stiles, nie wiedząc jak inaczej to powiedzieć.  
\- Nie wszyscy lubią, aby dla nich klęczano – odparł Peter, wzruszając ramionami. – Czasem nie wszyscy lubią lub mogą klęczeć… - urwał.  
\- Hm? – wyrwało się Stilesowi.  
\- W lewym rogu pomieszczenia na kanapie siedzi uległy. To Jason, ma problemy z kolanami – poinformował go Peter. – Jeśli postanowisz odegrać jakąś scenę i Dominant nie spyta cię o jakiekolwiek medyczne kwestie, po prostu wyjdź. Dziecko albo nie wie, co robi, albo ma nie po kolei w głowie. Tak czy siak nie powinieneś mieć z kimś takim do czynienia – wyjaśnił mu Peter, machając dłonią w powietrzu, jakby odganiał przelatującą muchę.  
\- Nie wart uwagi? – prychnął Stiles, nie wiedząc nawet czy chce zażartować, czy to już początek flirtu.  
Peter nie nawiązywał z nim jednak kontaktu wzrokowego, wodząc oczami po sali, jakby na coś czekał.  
\- Wart uwagi właściciela – odparł Hale. – Zostałby wykopany, a Stay dostałaby jego zdjęcie, aby wiedziała kogo nie wpuszczać.  
Pomiędzy nimi zapadła zaskakująco komfortowa cisza. Stiles nie wiedział za bardzo jak znowu zacząć rozmowę, tym bardziej, że Peter zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi.  
\- Przekombinowujesz – powtórzył nagle wilkołak.  
\- Hm? – wyrwało się Stilesowi z ust.  
\- Masz tę minę, która mówi, że coś mocno analizujesz. To nie polega na myśleniu. To polega na tym, abyś chociaż na chwilę odprężył się i przestał myśleć – oznajmił mu Peter.  
\- Czytałem Wikipedię – odgryzł się Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Peter uśmiechnął się krzywo, spoglądając nagle na niego.  
\- Och, jestem pewien, że twoje badania na pewno zaprowadziły cię o wiele dalej – odparł wilkołak i ewidentnie ta myśl dość mocno go bawiła. – Niestety muszę cię opuścić – dodał mężczyzna, odpychając się od baru.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie idzie Peter, ale Hale obrał kierunek w poprzek pomieszczenia i przeciął drogę drobnej kobiecie, która na jego widok wyprostowała się wyraźnie. Jej głowa, jednak pozostała lekko opuszczona i nie patrzyła Peterowi w oczy, dopóki ten palcem wskazującym nie podniósł jej podbródka w górę.  
Stiles nie słyszał o czym rozmawiali. Nikomu jednak tutaj, to nie wydawało się dziwne. Nie potrafił zmusić się do odwrócenia wzroku, gdy Peter złożył na ustach kobiety zaskakująco delikatny pocałunek. Nie było na jego twarzy łagodności, ale determinacja, gdy objął ją ramieniem i poprowadził w stronę stref przeznaczonych na zabawy.  
Stiles poczuł jak jego policzki zaczynają płonąć, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Hale musiał być umówiony i tylko wypełniał sobie czas do spotkania, rozmową z nim. Nie powinien był się zresztą niczego innego spodziewać. Peter pozostawał Peterem, chociaż jego lekko niestosowne komentarze sprzed lat nagle nabierały sensu.  
\- Potrafi oczarować – odezwał się chłopak, którego zszokowany Stiles rozpoznał jako poprzedniego uległego Petera.  
\- Tak sądzę – odparł Stiles. – Uhm… Widziałem cię tydzień temu, jeśli to okej, powiedzieć coś takiego… - urwał niepewnie.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Gdybym nie chciał być widziany, nie byłbym – stwierdził uległy. – Adam – przedstawił się, chociaż nie podał mu dłoni.  
\- Stiles – odparł bez wahania.  
Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz się tutaj przedstawiał. Wątpił jednak, aby go zapamiętano. Ludzie tutaj na pewno mieli o wiele ciekawsze zajęcia, niż sprawdzanie czy kolor na jego bransoletce się zmienił.  
\- Jak… - urwał zawstydzony. – Jak wiesz… W tamtym tygodniu ty i Peter… Jak to się zaczyna? – spytał, czując się dziwnie skrępowanym.  
Do tej pory sądził, że dwoje ludzi, gdy się spotyka, to seks jest czymś oczywistym. Jednak wiedział, że w tamtym tygodniu nie o to chodziło. Peter nie penetrował tego chłopaka. Dołączył do niego za szybko, a Adam był po prostu bezużyteczny przez długie minuty. To jak zwisał z tego kozła zapadło Stilesowi mocno w pamięć.  
Chłopak roześmiał się lekko.  
\- Widzisz kogoś i podchodzisz, aby z nim porozmawiać. Jeśli jesteś Dominantem, to ty rozpoczynasz rozmowę. Jeśli jesteś uległy… czasem się musisz natrudzić, aby kogoś sobą zainteresować – wyjaśnił mu Adam. – Potem teoretycznie ktoś może zaproponować ci, co chciałby dokładnie z tobą zrobić, ale skoro jesteś nowy, zapewne ktoś cię spyta, co chcesz robić. Może podsunąć ci jakiś pomysł, ale raczej oprze się na twojej potrzebie w danej chwili – dodał.  
Stiles kiwnął głową, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej.  
\- Jeśli się zdecydujesz, ważne, abyś był szczery. Nie tylko z osobą, z którą zechcesz odegrać scenę, ale również z samym sobą. Tutaj nie będą cię oceniać za to czy lubisz, aby cię nazywano Dzieckiem czy Psem – ciągnął dalej Adam.  
\- Albo, kiedy będę chciał kilka klasów – dorzucił Stiles.  
\- Na wszystko trzeba zasłużyć – zażartował Adam.  
Chłopak upił kilka łyków i obejrzał się za siebie na salę, która powoli zaczynała się zapełniać. Stiles widział jak coraz więcej osób tłoczy się wokół właściciela klubu. Wymieniano numery telefonów, śmiano się, dyskutowano.  
\- Niewiele osób przychodzi bez partnerów – podjął Adam i tym razem brzmiał zaskakująco poważnie. – Większość jest wciągana przez tę drugą osobę, z którą są w związku i tutaj się uczą reguł, bezpieczeństwa, tego jak powinno BDSM wyglądać i relacje tego typu. Singlom jest trudniej, bo nie wiesz komu powinieneś zaufać, więc od razu polecam ci rozmowę z tymi, do których będziesz należał – dodał.  
\- Wszyscy tutaj z miejsca udzielają rad? – spytał ciekawie, ponieważ nie słyszał niczego innego z ust kolejnych osób, z którymi rozmawiał.  
\- Miło jest powitać nową twarz – odparł chłopak. – Nie chcę, żebyś odniósł mylne wrażenie, że jesteśmy bandą popaprańców, a to zdarzało się poprzednio. To nie jest miły widok i psuje atmosferę na wiele tygodni. Im więcej z tobą będziemy rozmawiać, tym większa szansa, że nie wezwiesz policji, gdy ktoś odegra jakąś naprawdę fajną scenę.  
\- O Boże – jęknął Stiles. – Ktoś to naprawdę zrobił? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Raz czy dwa. Nieszczęśliwie akurat raz leżałem związany. To jest bardzo nieprzyjemne, gdy rozmawiasz z policyjnym psychologiem i zapewniasz go, że nie masz sztokholmskiego syndromu. Jest coraz lepiej z wiedzą o BDSM, ale oni się dalej muszą upewniać – odparł Adam i zrobił tak cierpiętniczą minę, że Stiles nie miał wątpliwości, że nieprzyjemne wspomnienia musiały wrócić.  
\- Nie musisz się martwić o mój poziom tolerancji – zapewnił go. – Widziałem w życiu naprawdę wiele.  
\- Porno kłamie – rzucił Adam.  
\- Wiem. Myślę, że Peter chciał mi ostatnio przekazać coś całkiem podobnego – dodał.  
Adam zmarszczył brwi i przygryzł wargę.  
\- Dominantów tytułujemy. Dopóki nosisz białą bransoletkę, dopóki jesteś nowy, możesz być z wszystkimi po imieniu, ale raz się zdecydujesz i będziesz musiał trzymać się protokołu. Zwracasz się do nich proszę Pana lub proszę Pani, chyba że poinformują cię, że chcą być nazywani inaczej. Dominant wita się jako pierwszy i jako pierwszy zaczyna rozmowę – uświadomił go Adam i Stiles otworzył usta w szoku.  
Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie mówienia do Petera z szacunkiem.  
\- Wszędzie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Na terenie klubu – odparł Adam. – Poza, zasady dotyczą tylko par, które się na to zdecydowały.  
\- Chyba żartujesz – prychnął, potrząsając głową.  
Adam wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Chodzi o podporządkowanie. To jest mały szczegół, jeśli nie poradzisz sobie z tym… - urwał chłopak, kiwając głową, jakby mu chciał powiedzieć, że to jest naprawdę nic.  
\- Ale, Peter – jęknął Stiles, chcąc zażartować.  
\- Zawsze możesz porozmawiać z nim poza klubem i spytać czy byłaby możliwość, abyś go tutaj nie tytułował – zaproponował Adam. – Jednak z prywatnego doświadczenia wiem, że on się nie zgodzi – dodał, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo, jakby w to wszystko wmieszany był jakiś seksualny akt.  
I może był. Akurat Petera lubiącego, gdy ktoś do niego wykrzykiwał 'sir' podczas orgazmu sobie doskonale wyobrażał.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles stanął przed drzwiami klubu po raz trzeci i wziął głębszy wdech. Minęło pełne dwa tygodnie. Egzaminy, które mieli sprawiły, że został ograbiony z czasu dla siebie. Scott dzwonił do niego kilka razy, żeby się upewnić, że naprawdę wszystko w porządku. Najwyraźniej pytania o Petera mocno ich zaniepokoiły. Derek miał dłuższy język, niż się spodziewał.  
Wszedł do środka, poprawiając swoją ciemną koszulę. Do tej pory nie dbał za bardzo o wygląd i nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jego ubrania, które jasno wskazywały, że był studentem. Większość gości nosiła, jednak ciemne barwy, eleganckie, ale opinające ciało w odpowiedni sposób, rzeczy, które miały przyciągać uwagę. Przeważnie nie czuł się seksi w swojej skórze, ale ten jeden raz zamierzał.  
Stacy uniosła brew na jego widok i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Witaj – powiedziała.  
Odchrząknął zakłopotany.  
\- Poproszę o zieloną bransoletkę – odparł, przełykając gulę, która pojawiła się w jego gardle.  
Już czuł się inaczej i w zasadzie się tego spodziewał. Nie zamierzał uczestniczyć w żadnej ze scen, ale nadal przyglądać się towarzystwu, jedynie sprawdzając jak będzie się czuł, oficjalnie potwierdzając coś, co wiedzieli i tak wszyscy tam.  
Oddychał z trudem, starając się opanować nerwy.  
\- Nie musisz… - zaczęła Stacy.  
\- ...uczestniczyć w scenie, jeśli tego nie chcę. Wiem – wszedł jej w słowo.  
Spojrzała na niego trochę ostrzej, jakby chciała go przywrócić do porządku i instynktownie cofnął się do tyłu.  
\- Przepraszam – dodał szybko, ale kobieta uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Będziesz dla kogoś nie małym wyzwaniem – skomentowała, zapinając na jego nadgarstku zieloną bransoletkę.  
Przeszedł przez zasłonę, a potem skierował w stronę baru. Woda miała podziałać na niego orzeźwiająco. Obserwował, jak szef klubu karmił swoją żonę winogronami. Nigdy nie widział ich w drugiej części lochu, ale z drugiej strony nie był tutaj, aż tak wiele razy. Nie wiedział czy klub działa w inne dni tygodnia, a jeśli tak – czy oni należą do tych, którzy lubili być obserwowani.  
Sam spędził sporo czasu zastanawiając się jak to rozgraniczyć. Kiedyś miewał fantazje, że w zakątku Rezerwatu, gdzie samochodami przyjeżdża się na szybki numerek, nakrywają go posterunkowi ojca. Jednak był całkiem pewien, że nie chciałby, aby ktokolwiek z jego bliskich znajomych widział go przyjmującego klapsy z cudzej ręki.  
To jednak nie byli jeszcze jego bliscy znajomi, a kiedy się nimi staną – zapewne i tak większość w pewnym momencie będzie świecić tyłkiem. I on ten tyłek zobaczy. Chyba byłoby fair odwdzięczyć się czymś podobnym. Wiele osób na filmach, które oglądał, płakało. Inni chociaż bez łez – wydawali z siebie takie odgłosy, że erekcja nie mieściła się w jego spodniach. Nagość przestawała być problemem, gdy zdawałeś sobie sprawę, co naprawdę obnażałeś podczas scen.  
Ava ruszyła w jego kierunku, więc starał się trzymać głowę niżej, jak obecni tutaj ulegli. Kobieta nie odezwała się ani słowem, gdy przystanęła na centymetry od jego klatki piersiowej. Nie była od niego wyższa nawet na tych szpilkach, ale czuł jakąś dziwną siłę promieniującą nie tylko z jej postawy, ale też całej osoby.  
\- Witaj – powiedziała w końcu.  
\- Cześć… - zaczął Stiles niepewnie. – Pani.  
\- Madame – poprawiła go.  
\- Witaj Madame – odparł, czując iskierki podniecenia w całym ciele.  
Czuł się prawie tak jak wtedy, gdy ze swoim byłym odgrywali role-play. I raz w życiu mógł być faktycznie Batmanem, chociaż potem nie do końca mu się to podobało. Decydowanie w łóżku mogło być jego mocną stroną. Miał wyobraźnię i był kreatywny, ale brakowało mu impulsu, który pchał go do przodu w normalnych sprawach dnia.  
\- Przestałeś być ciekaw i jesteś gotowy spróbować? – spytała kobieta.  
Stiles polizał nagle suche wargi. Peter ostrzegał go przed nią, ale jego odmowa nie miała mieć nic wspólnego z tym, że kobieta była wilkołakiem. Ustalił reguły już w akademiku, żeby nie dać się ponieść chwili. I zamierzał się ich trzymać.  
\- Nie, Madame – odparł całkiem szczerze, smakując te słowa na języku.  
Ava wyprostowała się lekko i na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia, ale skinęła głową, szanując jego decyzję.  
\- Miłej zabawy zatem, jeśli zmienisz zdanie, zawsze możesz mnie odnaleźć później – powiedziała i nie czekając na jego odpowiedź po prostu odeszła.  
Czuł się tak, jakby nagle mógł z powrotem oddychać. Jego ramiona się wyraźnie rozluźniły, więc ścisnął butelkę wody i ruszył w kierunku drugiej części klubu. Było zaskakująco cicho i nie wiedział czy to dobry znak. Może przyszedł za wcześnie. Chociaż wokół jednej z nich już stał sporej wielkości tłumek.  
Wsunął się między ludzi, próbując dostrzec kogo tak bardzo obserwują. Adam uśmiechnął się w jego stronę, gdy tylko go dostrzegł i Stiles poczuł się minimalnie bardziej pewny siebie. Jednak miał jakichś znajomych.  
Jego wzrok powrócił do rozgrywającej się sceny. Barki Petera rozpoznał od razu. Zastanawiało go, czy mężczyzna, chociaż czasami odwraca się przodem do swojej widowni. Coś jednak podszeptywało mu, że dla wilkołaka to byłoby zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Scott opowiadał mu o tym, że podczas seksu, gdy jest podniecony do granic wytrzymałości, jego oczy błyszczą nienaturalnie. Silne emocje nadal wyzbywały go kontroli na ułamek sekundy, który mógł wszystko zdradzić. Derek powiedział im, że to normalne i powinien tylko uważać. Tak poznał Kirę. Ona, jako jedna z nielicznych jego partnerek zwróciła na to uwagę i powiedziała mu, że jest kitsune.  
Ciało krępowane właśnie przez Petera musiało należeć do kobiety. Dziewczyna, była kompletnie rozebrała. Jej buty stały koło zwykłego drewnianego stołka, na którym leżały jej ubrania. Peter zawiązywał właśnie ostatni węzeł i ku przerażeniu Stilesa, przerzucił linę przez hak zwisający z sufitu. Mężczyzna naciągnął ją na tyle mocno, aby dziewczyna musiała stanąć na palcach. Jej związane z tyłu ręce nie wyglądały już na ułożone wygodnie. I Stilesowi ta pozycja kojarzyła się bardziej z torturą niż przyjemnością.  
Peter ścisnął jej piersi, a jej głowa odchyliła się do tyłu, ukazując całą, bladą kolumnę gardła. Ciche warknięcie zabrzmiało w pomieszczeniu, ale zapewne dla innych było dowodem namiętności. Dla Stilesa oczywistym stało się nagle jakie potrzeby karmi tutaj Peter.  
\- Kusisz mnie, słońce? – spytał słodko mężczyzna i złapał ją za podbródek zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w oczy. – Chcesz, żebym się obszedł z tobą lekko?  
Potrząsnęła przecząco głową tak mocno, że kilka kosmyków jej włosów opadło na jej twarz. Peter niemal natychmiast odgarnął je i wplótł w naprędce ułożoną fryzurę. Stiles nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że to Hale ją uczesał.  
Peter pchnął ją lekko, ale jednocześnie na tyle mocno, aby straciła równowagę. Dziewczyna kiwnęła się w przód i w tył, a potem przystanęła. W ciszy, która panowała w tej części sali, doskonale słyszał jej ciężki oddech. Peter, tymczasem podszedł do stołu i wybrał coś, co dziwnie przypominało packę. Pierwsze uderzenie nie było mocne. Stiles powiedziałby raczej, że było wymierzone po to, aby osadzić dziewczynę w miejscu. Przestała się ruszać niemal natychmiast i chociaż nie mogła zobaczyć Petera, starała się wyczuć, kiedy nadejdzie kolejne uderzenie. Nie miała jednak zbyt wielkich szans. Nie tylko dlatego, że Hale był wilkołakiem.  
Nie mogła się odwrócić, ani spojrzeć za siebie. Musiała jednak słyszeć kroki Petera, ponieważ nawet Stiles je słyszał. Może Hale je ważył w ten sposób, aby właśnie sprawić takie wrażenie. Krążył za plecami dziewczyny niczym drapieżnik, którym był i Stiles nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku.  
Było w nim coś niebezpiecznego i jednocześnie eleganckiego. Może chodziło o ruchy, które nie były niepotrzebne. Okroił je bowiem tak, aby nie było w nich ani jednego zbędnego drgnięcia. Od postawy do ugięcia nadgarstka, gdy spadał kolejny cios – Peter był w całkowitej kontroli nie tylko sytuacji, ale też samego siebie.  
Stiles nie widział go jeszcze takim. Może za pierwszym razem, gdy trafił na niego przez przypadek, coś mu zasugerowało zmianę postawy Petera, ale widzieć to w pełnej okazałości – to była już całkiem inna para kaloszy.  
I jeśli mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę z jego obecności – nie zrobił nic, aby mu to zasygnalizować.  
Peter podszedł do dziewczyny po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie i odwrócił ją w swoją stronę. Kolejne razy padły na jej piersi i chociaż próbowała uciekać – nie bardzo miała jak. I jednocześnie Stiles widział w niej ten konflikt. Uderzenia sprawiły, że jej sutki stały się twarde i on sam czuł, że jego koszula nie była jednak, aż tak wygodna. Materiał w końcu poruszał się i był o wiele bardziej sztywny niż bawełna, którą przeważnie nosił na sobie.  
Peter, tymczasem przerwał. Po prostu stał nad dziewczyną i pozwalał jej wziąć głębszy oddech, a potem samymi opuszkami palców wodził po śladach, które zostawił, jakby napawały go dumą. Jakby czyniły go szczęśliwym. Normalnie Stiles pomyślałby, że to bardzo wilkołacze z jego strony, ale w zasadzie większość osób zdawała się tutaj przywiązywać duże znaczenie do swojej własności. Nie była to pierwsza i ostatnia uległa, która nosiła takie ślady.  
Długie palce Petera trąciły jej sutki i Stiles sądził, że ręka mężczyzny podąży dalej, ale on zaczął się nimi bawić, chociaż z ust dziewczyny wychodziły już niekontrolowane jęki. Na jej czole perliły się krople potu, może od zmęczenia, ponieważ wisiała już tak kilka, dobrych, długich minut, albo dlatego, że starała się z całych sił powstrzymać dźwięki wydobywające się z jej ust.  
Może Peter kazał jej milczeć. Może ona sama chciała zachować ciszę. Stiles nie wiedział, ale dałby wszystko, aby się dowiedzieć.  
\- Proszę – wyrwało się jej w końcu.  
Na ustach Petera pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. Ścisną jej sutki naprawdę boleśnie i nawet Stiles syknął na ten widok. A potem mężczyzna zsunął po brzuchu dziewczyny swoją dłoń, aż na jej łono. Stiles widział jak najdłuższy z palców Petera ugina się i znika między fałdami kobiety, a ta walczy sama z sobą nie wiedząc czy zacisnąć nogi, czy rozłożyć je szerzej.  
\- Chyba jeszcze nie jesteś gotowa – odparł Peter, zabierając dłoń.  
Dźwięk, który wydała uległa, był niemal zwierzęcy. Jakby zabrano jej wodę na pustyni. Jakby odebrano jej tlen.  
Peter niemal, natychmiast przyłożył jej dłoń do policzka i wyglądało to prawie czule. Stiles, nawet spodziewał się, że Hale ją pocałuje, ale nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. Mężczyzna sięgnął jednak po palcat, którego używał wcześniej.  
\- Rozstaw szerzej nogi – polecił swojej uległej Peter.  
Dziewczyna ewidentnie zwlekała z wykonaniem rozkazu.  
\- Kolor? – spytał Peter bez wahania.  
\- Zielony – odparła lekko zachrypniętym głosem. – Panie, moje ramiona mdleją – dodała, patrząc wprost na twarz Hale'a.  
Peter skinął głową i sięgnął po sznur, popuszczając go odrobinę.  
Dziewczyna z wyraźną ulgą stanęła całymi stopami na ziemi. Stiles sądził, że powrócą do tego, co przerwali, ale Peter zaczął ugniatać zapewne boleśnie naciągnięte mięśnie. Uległa odchyliła głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp, a westchnienia, które z siebie wydawała nie mogły być z niczym pomylone. Najwyraźniej Peter był znakomitym masażystą.  
\- Tylko tyle ci trzeba, moja mała? – zdziwił się mężczyzna. – Tylko tyle i już jesteś dla mnie mokra – prychnął i jego ton zmienił się na ostry tak szybko, że Stiles niemal podskoczył.  
Dziewczyna jednak wydawała się nadal znajdować w swoim słodkim transie, łasząc się do dłoni Petera pozostawionej na jej ramieniu.  
\- Nie, kontynuujmy, proszę – powiedziała z przekonaniem.  
A może to już było błaganie, skoro jej głos się załamał.  
\- Panie – dodała, kiedy wzięła kolejny wdech.  
Przypominało to bardziej miauczenie kota.  
Peter zdawał się całkiem usatysfakcjonowany.  
\- Rozszerz nogi – polecił jej ponownie i tym razem jego rozkaz został wykonany bez chwili zawahania.  
To nie mogła być wygodna pozycja, ale sznur sprawiał, że dziewczyna nie mogła upaść, gdyby straciła równowagę. Stiles jednak nie wątpił również, że Peter pochwyciłby ją z łatwością. Mężczyzna zdawał się tak skupiony na niej, jakby była jego całym światem. Jakby nic poza nią nie istniało. Nie bez wzajemności. Uległa nie spoglądała na Petera, jakby był jej słońcem. Świadoma jego obecności, wiedziała, że poparzy się, gdy będzie za blisko niego.  
Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie był niczyim centrum wszechświata, ale oddałby wszystko, aby znaleźć się na jej miejscu.  
Nie widział, skąd ponownie wzięła się packa w dłoniach Petera, ale kolejne uderzenie, wprost na mokrą płeć dziewczyny wyrwało z jej ust jęk, on sam, aż zamarł, ponieważ coś skurczyło się w nim tak bardzo, że prawie nie mógł oddychać. Jakimś cudem czuł na sobie te uderzenia. Kolejne, następujące po sobie i bezlitosne. Jakby wędrowały po jego penisie, a nie intymnych strefach dziewczyny. Jego spodnie były diabelne ciasne i było coraz gorzej z każdym jękiem uległej. Jakaś gula rosła mu gardle, gdy spoglądał jak Peter torturuje ją nieregularnymi, czasami zbyt słabymi uderzeniami, które miały przynieść ból zmieszany z przyjemnością, a tymczasem drażniły. Zapowiadały ekstazę, ale jej nie dawały.  
Peter musiał korzystać ze swoich wilkołaczych zmysłów, bo Stiles wyraźnie widział jak mężczyzna głośno wciąga powietrze, chłonąc zapach podniecenia. Jak mięśnie jego karku pracują. Jak z precyzją uderza wprost w wilgotną płeć uległej, a pod nią załamują się nogi, gdy dziewczyna w końcu dochodzi.  
Stiles czuł pulsowanie własnego penisa i niemal żałował, że sam nie szczytował w tym momencie.  
Peter przytrzymał ręką dziewczynę w pionie, gdy rozwiązywał sznur. Podniósł ją z łatwością do góry i posadził na swoich kolanach, pojąc wodą, a potem spojrzał wprost na niego, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż Stiles znajdował się tam przez cały ten czas.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles powlókł się z powrotem w stronę sali dla gości klubu, gdzie można było swobodnie porozmawiać. Adam nie towarzyszył mu. Chłopak pozostał w tamtej części lokalu, rozmawiając z jakimś przystojnym mężczyzną, którego Stiles widział po raz pierwszy. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że już po tych kilku zaledwie wizytach, kojarzył parę osób.  
Zajął miejsce przy barze, jako że stolik wydawał mu się zbyt wielką przestrzenią do zajmowania. Jego erekcja trochę zmalała, za co dziękował wszystkim bogom, ponieważ w tych wąskich spodniach byłaby, aż zanadto oczywista. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że samo poruszanie się nie należało do najłatwiejszych.  
Zastanawiał się czy nie wyjść z klubu. Nie chciał, aby Peter zobaczył go tak… podnieconego. Tak zaabsorbowanego, ale było w zasadzie już za późno. Wilkołak na pewno czuł go od samego początku. Nie stali znowu, aż tak daleko od siebie, a Derek do tego twierdził, że Iskra w nim sprawiała, iż aromat jego ciała stawał się tylko łatwiej rozpoznawalny.  
Zabrał się za kolejną butelkę wody, czując znajome uczucie pełności w pęcherzu. Zerknął na barmana, który zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi i odwrócił się, aby rozejrzeć po pomieszczeniu, ale nie wydawało się, aby gdzieś tutaj oznaczono toaletę.  
\- Przepraszam – zaczął, starając się przywołać mężczyznę z obsługi lokalu. – Gdzie znajdę toaletę?  
\- Musisz wrócić do drugiej sali i przejść do końca – odparł barman nie zerkając nawet w jego stronę.  
Stiles pospiesznie zsunął się ze swojego miejsca, zastanawiając się czy Peter dalej siedzi ze swoją uległą tam, gdzie ich zostawili. Ludzie nie chcieli im najwyraźniej przeszkadzać w intymnym dochodzeniu do siebie i zaczęli się rozchodzić. Stiles podążył za tłumem nie chcąc zostać w tyle. Nie wiedział również, co miałby robić pozostawiony sam z Peterem, przytulającym do siebie tamtą dziewczynę.  
To w czym uczestniczył wydawało mu się dostatecznie intymne, aby miał problem ze spojrzeniem mężczyźnie w oczy. Może to i lepiej, skoro nie powinien tego tutaj robić. Adam nie mówił, co go czeka, jeśli złamie reguły, ale spodziewał się, że nie będzie tutaj po prostu mile widziany. Już tego nie chciał. Zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do atmosfery panującej w środku. Dziwnej mieszanki wolności i jednocześnie ewidentnych reguł i hierarchizacji. Może się uzależnił.  
Nie rozglądał się zatem, ale akurat ta część klubu ponownie była zaciemniona, więc najprawdopodobniej była kompletnie pusta. Dotarł do drzwi z całkiem sporym tak bardzo pożądanym napisem i wszedł do środka. Ciemne kafelki wyglądały na dziwnie sterylne chociaż eleganckie. Na pewno wystrój wiele kosztował, a utrzymanie obsługi tanie też nie było. Nie pobierano za wstęp. Nie sprzedawano alkoholu i Stiles zaczął zastanawiać się, jak ten klub w ogóle się utrzymywał. Nie chciał zobaczyć swoich zdjęć na jakiejś stronie porno za jakiś czas.  
Z jego szczęściem, jego ojciec dowiedziałby się o tym jako pierwszy.  
Wyszedł z kabiny mocno zamyślony i podszedł do umywalki, a potem zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam. Peter wycierał właśnie dłonie w papierowy ręcznik. Mężczyzna zerknął na jego nadgarstek i na jego twarzy pojawił się widoczny wyraz zaskoczenia. Stiles odwrócił głowę, ponieważ cholera, ale postanowił nie zostać wyrzucony za stawianie się Peterowi. Może i nie był największym fanem tego Hale'a, ale jednak jego obecność tutaj zaczynała dodawać mu otuchy.  
Szczególnie, że Peter naprawdę trzymał się reguł.  
Stiles słyszał jego kroki, czuł, że mężczyzna do niego podszedł, więc zerknął w jego stronę, starając się trzymać głowę tylko odrobinę niżej. Widział jedynie idealnie wyprasowaną koszulę Petera. Zatem Hale musiał się nie tak dawno przebrać. Zresztą niedopięte guziki nie zakrywały całkiem przyjemnie wyrzeźbionej klatki piersiowej.  
\- Znów czuję na tobie Avę – westchnął Peter, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. – Ona zawsze poluje na nowych, pięknych chłopców.  
Stiles zamrugał, nie wiedząc nawet, dlaczego zaczyna się rumienić. Nikt go nigdy nie nazwał pięknym. Peter zresztą zapewne zaczynał się z nim drażnić, żeby sprawdzić jego granicę. Nic czego nie robili wcześniej.  
\- Mogę cię dotknąć? – spytał wilkołak, zaskakując go nagle. – Dotknąć twojej twarzy – uściślił Hale.  
Stiles miał ochotę wzruszyć ramionami, ponieważ to wydawało mu się dość nieważne. Jednak pamiętał o pierwszej zasadzie dotyczącej komunikacji.  
\- Tak… - odparł i zrobił odpowiednio długą przerwę. – Panie – dodał.  
Peter prychnął, jakby go to naprawdę bawiło. Może i tak było.  
Stiles jednak zamarł, bo na jego policzku pojawiła się nagle ciepła dłoń mężczyzny. Pachniała mydłem i czymś, co mógł tylko nazwać czystością. Możliwe, że używano tutaj antyseptyków, co wcale nie byłoby takie dziwne.  
Jego głowa została podciągnięta wyżej i mógł spojrzeć w oczy Petera. Wilkołak przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a w kąciku ust jak zawsze czaił się ten krzywy uśmieszek, który już raz zmył z jego twarzy. Może, i to wliczało się w kontakt z koktajlem Mołotowa, ale nigdy nie należało zapominać o tej chwalebnej chwili.  
\- Możesz mi zawsze patrzeć w oczy, gdy chcesz – poinformował go Peter. – Jeśli nie powiem ci inaczej.  
To było lekkie zaskoczenie, bo Stiles sądził, że to jakaś epokowa, przełomowa dla nich chwila. Napięcie zeszło z jego ramion, ale Peter nadal nie puszczał jego twarzy, jakby na coś czekał.  
\- Kiedy ci na coś pozwalam, powinieneś podziękować – poinformował go wilkołak.  
I najwyraźniej faktycznie tego wymagał, bo dłoń nie znikała z jego policzka.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł Stiles, czując się głupio, gdy oddech uwiązł mu w płucach.  
\- Dziękuję, Sir – podsunął mu Peter.  
\- Dziękuję, Sir – powtórzył po nim Stiles, czując, że te słowa naprawdę dziwnie smakują na jego języku.  
Zdawały się nieść te same konotacje, co w przypadku Madame Avy, ale jednocześnie zdawały się o wiele cięższe.  
Peter zabrał rękę najwidoczniej usatysfakcjonowany.  
\- Rozumiem, że nie jesteś dzisiaj zainteresowany braniem udziału w scenach – zaczął Hale i nie czekał na jego odpowiedź. – Muszę przyznać, że to zaskakująco rozsądne, ale ty zawsze byłeś tym mądrzejszym – dodał.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić tym nagłym komplementem.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Masz na pewno świadomość, że tej nieskoordynowanej bandzie nie udałoby się nigdy, gdybyś nie był tak dobrze zorganizowany. Twoja zdolność do poświęceń jest godna braw na stojąco, ale nie zapominaj, że tutaj chodzi o ciebie i tylko ciebie. Bądź raz egoistą – poradził mu Peter, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy.  
\- Egoistą – powtórzył z pewną niepewnością.  
\- W scenie chodzi tak samo o ciebie jak i o twojego partnera. Oczywiście może chodzić wyłącznie o tę drugą osobę. Możesz się ponownie poświęcać, ale jesteś tutaj, ponieważ chcesz czegoś dla siebie i nie ukrywaj tego. Wszyscy ludzie przychodzą tutaj, ponieważ chcą swój kawałek tortu – wyjaśnił mu Peter. – Zostaw poświęcanie siebie na życie na zewnątrz – dodał.  
Stiles czuł jak jego brew się unosi.  
\- Chcesz zapytać o cokolwiek, co widziałeś dzisiaj? – spytał Peter wprost. – Może nie tutaj, w łazience, ale na miłej i przytulnej kanapie? – zaproponował.  
Stiles zawahał się.  
\- Gdzie jest… dziewczyna? – spytał, nie wiedząc za bardzo czy wypada mu ją tytułować uległą, gdy sam był jednym z nich.  
Adam nie wspomniał o odnoszeniu się do siebie nawzajem. Było jeszcze tak wiele dziur, które musiał wypełnić, że zaczynało podnosić mu się na nowo ciśnienie.  
\- Pat pojechała do domu. Jej chłopak wraca niedługo z pracy – poinformował go Peter.  
Stiles poczuł jak jego oczy robią się wielkie jak spodki.  
\- Zdradza… - zaczął, ale Peter pokiwał głową, przerywając mu w pół zdania.  
\- Jej chłopak nie jest zainteresowany naszym stylem bycia, a ona ma potrzeby. Nie ma nic przeciwko. Był tutaj kilka razy i dla niego to za wiele – odparł Hale, jakby to nie była pierwszyzna. – Powiedziałbym, że to związek na całe życie, skoro potrafi zaakceptować jej drugą stronę i nie bronić jej być inną sobą. Ludzie rzadko rozumieją jak takie zespolenie jest ważne – dodał. – Przejdziemy dalej? – spytał, wskazując mu drzwi.  
Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Wychodzę jako pierwszy, a ty podążysz za mną – poinformował go Peter i wyszedł jako pierwszy.  
Stiles podążył za nim, czując na sobie wzrok mijanych osób. Nie wiedział, czy powinien jakoś na to zareagować. Nie bywał w centrum uwagi, chyba że ze Scottem akurat zaplątywali się we własne kończyny i wywracali na środku szkolnego korytarza.  
Tym razem, jednak nie towarzyszył mu cudzy chichot.  
Peter rozsiadł się wygodniej i Stiles zamarł, strzelając oczami na wszystkie strony.  
\- Na kanapie – odparł mężczyzna, wywabiając go z kłopotu. – Nie jesteś moim uległym, więc nie siadasz na podłodze. To popularne w związkach na wyłączność – poinformował go Peter, a Stiles zanotował kolejną ważną informacje. – Oczywiście podczas scen to jest już inna sprawa. I wzbudzamy pewną sensację – dodał z wyraźnym samozadowoleniem rozglądając się wokół.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Stiles krótko.  
\- Przeważnie nie siaduję tutaj rozmawiać z uległymi – odparł Peter, rozsiadając się wygodniej na niewielkiej przestrzeni.  
Nie wydawał się zmęczony, ale to mogły być tylko pozory.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się nieszczerze.  
\- Pewnie nie wiedzą, że mnie znasz i chcesz trochę po torturować rozmową – rzucił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Peter spojrzał na niego wciąż się uśmiechając, ale jego brwi pozostały zmarszczone.  
\- Jeśli ta rozmowa nie przynosi ci przyjemności, zawsze możesz odejść – oznajmił mu mężczyzna tonem wypranym z emocji.  
Stiles nie był pewny czy go nie uraził. Po raz kolejny. Po raz setny.  
\- Przepraszam, Sir – powiedział, ponieważ faktycznie chciał zostać tutaj z Peterem.  
Nie miał ochoty wracać do domu po tym, co zobaczył. Wszystko w nim było jeszcze tak świeże, emocje tak żywe, że na pewno nie zasnąłby zbyt szybko.  
\- Nie interesują mnie nieszczere przeprosiny, słonko – odparł Peter, kręcąc głową. – Jeśli nie chcesz tutaj być, po prostu wyjdź. Nie zatrzymam cię. Nie zmuszę cię do niczego. Wystarczy jedno twoje słowo. W zasadzie naprawdę wystarczy jedno twoje słowo. Powinieneś wybrać takie bezpieczne – dorzucił Peter i Stiles poczuł kolejny rumieniec pojawiający się na jego twarzy.  
Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu i zaczynał powoli się wiercić, ponieważ przeważnie nie przebywał w bezruchu tak długo. Peter siedział po drugiej stronie stołu i obserwował go, jakby Stiles był jakimś okazem w zoo. Może naprawdę, aż tak bardzo tutaj nie pasował. Ubrał się przecież odpowiednio i…  
\- Stąd słyszę jak myślisz – podjął Peter. – Czytałeś ostatnio? Myślałeś o czymś konkretnym? – pytał mężczyzna.  
Nie pozostawił wątpliwości, co do tematu.  
\- Mogę ci powiedzieć, co sam lubię najbardziej, jeśli nie przeszkadza ci słyszeć coś podobnego z ust ponad dziesięć lat starszego mężczyzny – rzucił Peter. – Masz problem z różnicą wieku?  
\- Nie – odparł krótko Stiles. – Sir – dodał, ponieważ należało zrobić dobre wrażenie po wcześniejszym fiasku.  
Wargi Petera drgnęły.  
\- Starasz się, doceniam – zapewnił go wilkołak. – Nie musisz się, aż tak bardzo starać. Wystarczy, że nie podpalisz mnie drugi raz i będziemy kwita. Odrobiłem już lekcje – dodał, uśmiechając się. – Pytam zatem o twoje.  
Stiles polizał suche wargi.  
\- Mógłbyś opowiedzieć o tym, co lubisz – zaczął, starając się utrzymać w miarę neutralny ton. – Sir.  
Peter przeciągnął się ostatni raz i odepchnął od oparcia, pochylając nad niewielkim stolikiem, który ich rozdzielał.  
\- Lubię liny, kajdanki. Czasami, cokolwiek mam pod ręką. Związanie kogoś bielizną jego własną bielizną bywa ciekawym doświadczeniem dla obu stron – przyznał Peter i jego głos brzmiał na zaskakująco poważny. – Lubię dobrze zaczerwienione ciała, więc przeważnie bicze, baty, palcaty się do tego idealnie nadają. Ale wosk też ma swoje przyjemne zastosowania, jeśli ktoś wie jak go używać – odparł mężczyzna.  
Stiles poczuł, że jego całe ciało się spina. Peter pochylał się centymetry od niego i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Więc każde słowo mężczyzny uderzało w niego z tylko większą siłą. Jakby było kierowane do niego. Jakby Peter mówił, że lubiłby zrobić to jemu szczególnie.  
\- Lubię, gdy mój parter nie może dojść. Z mężczyznami jest łatwiej, bo można temu mechanicznie zapobiec, więc przeważająca ilość przyrządów do tego służących jest w moim prywatnym posiadaniu – wyjaśnił wilkołak. – Lubię CBT* – dodał i uśmiechnął się krzywo, czekając na jego reakcję.  
Stiles nie rozszyfrowywał długo tego skrótu, ale kolejna fala gorąca uderzyła w jego policzki, a zawsze sądził, że nie jest rumieniącą się dziewicą. Zwalczał to jak mógł, ale nie potrafił nic na to poradzić. I nie wiedział czy czuje się bardziej nakręcony, czy skrępowany. Peter bowiem, najwyraźniej robił wszystkie te rzeczy. Z kimś. Z wieloma kimś, najwyraźniej różnej płci.  
\- Ze wszystkim trzeba ostrożnie. Ludzie mają różną wrażliwość – dodał Peter. – Nie przepadam za prądem i ogniem, co wydaje się oczywiste – zakończył kiwając głową, jakby Stiles miał pojąć w lot, dlaczego posiadał taką niechęć.  
I, co gorsza znali się na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć o sobie takie rzeczy.  
Zapadła między nimi dziwna cisza. Peter najwyraźniej czekał na jakąś jego reakcję. Albo podobne wyznanie z jego strony.  
\- Zastanawiałem się nad… - zaczął Stiles i urwał. – Wieloma rzeczami – zakończył niezobowiązująco.  
\- Nie wiem czy ktoś będzie chętny przebrać się z tobą za Batmana i Robina – zakpił Peter.  
Stiles poczuł jak całe jego ciało spina się, gdy przez myśl przeszło mu, że Hale jakimś cudem czytał mu w myślach, że wie o ostatnim jego chłopaku, co niemal natychmiast wydało mu się śmieszne, bo z nich dwóch, to on miał większe szanse zostać wiedźmą.  
\- Och, robiłeś to już. Poznaję po reakcji – odparł Peter. – Trochę nudne. Nie lepszy byłby Batman i Joker? Joker porywa Batmana, wiąże go… - zaczął budując w jego głowie wizję.  
\- Brzmi jak scenariusz taniego porno – odparł Stiles.  
I Peter zaśmiał się szczerze po raz pierwszy w jego obecności.

[1]CBT - cock and ball torture


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles leżał na swoim łóżku i wgapiał się tępo w sufit. Josh nadal spał i może on też powinien, ale obudził się po zaledwie kilku godzinach od powrotu z klubu i nie mógł się zmusić do położenia się ponownie. Rozmawiali z Peterem bardzo długo. Przypuszczał, że tego jednego wieczoru użyli w swojej obecności więcej słów niż przez wszystkie dotychczasowe spotkania. Peter opowiedział mu o ludziach, którzy ich otaczali. O części ich preferencji, o których wiedział lub widział na własne oczy.  
Wskazówki były cenne i zamierzał je wykorzystać. I normalnie pomyślałby, że Peter zgrywa na siłę jakiegoś jego obrońcę czy opiekuna, ale sama rozmowa przebiegała tak naturalnie, jakby Hale po prostu chciał nawiązać kontakt z kimś, z kim dzieliła go przeszłość. A w tym mieście znajdowali się tylko oni dwaj.  
Możliwe, że zaczynała mu doskwierać samotność. Albo zdał sobie sprawę, że powrotu do Beacon Hills nie miał. Nie po tym, co wydarzyło się między nimi.  
Stiles mógł się dla niego stać ostatnim strzępkiem domu, który pozostał w jego pamięci, co częściowo naprawdę brzmiało smutno, nawet w jego głowie. Tęsknił za ojcem. Za Scottem i nawet za dupkiem Derekiem.  
I prawie uznał, że to jakaś telepatia, bo jego telefon za-wibrował.  
Peter prosił, abym przesłał ci jego numer. Podobno ma jakiś interes – napisał mu Derek.  
Zaraz pod spodem widniała ikonka przesyłanego kontaktu.  
Stiles zawahał się. To było za proste. Wczorajszego wieczoru niemal czekał, aż Peter spyta jak Ava czy nie chce wziąć z nim udziału w scenie. Widział jak mężczyzna go obserwował. Stiles wiedział, kiedy był chciany. Peter jednak ani jednym słowem nie wspomniał o tym, że chciałby. Prócz żartów taka oferta nie została złożona.  
A jednak ten numer telefonu oznaczał, że ich kontakt miał wejść w ogóle na inny poziom. Kiedy zmieniał telefon podczas przenosin do Nowego Jorku nie zachował na swojej komórce wszystkiego. Wykasował kontakt Petera specjalnie. Nie wiedzieli nawet czy Hale pozostał w Stanach i wyglądało na to, że Peter nie zamierza wracać.  
Teraz jednak wszystko się zmieniło.  
Zapisał numer i nerwowo zaczął bębnić o framugę łóżka.  
Prosił, żebyś zadzwonił jak najszybciej. - Na jego wyświetlaczu pojawiła się kolejna wiadomość od Dereka.  
Cholerne wilkołaki, oczywiście były rannymi ptaszkami, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o sobie.  
Cokolwiek, by to nie było – bądź ostrożny – dodał Derek, i to wydało mu się już całkiem zabawne.  
Nie martw się, koleś – odpisał, ponieważ jeżeli uwielbiał coś robić, to wkurzać wielkiego alfę o poranku.  
Nie mów do mnie 'koleś' – pojawiło się na ekranie niemal od razu.  
Wstawał z łóżka z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Studencka komunalna kuchnia w soboty rano była tak intymnym i prywatnym miejscem jakie tylko sobie mógł wymarzyć do rozmów. Ich piętro wydawało się wymarłe. Studenci wyczerpani egzaminami postanowili przetestować swoją odporność na brak snu kolejną imprezą i tym razem zdawali się pokonani przez alkohol i najprawdopodobniej inne używki.  
Stiles wybrał numer Petera z pewnym wahaniem, zastanawiając się czy w ogóle ma ochotę na takie gierki po prawie nieprzespanej nocy.  
\- Hale – odezwał się wilkołak już po pierwszym sygnale.  
\- Derek wysłał mi twój numer – poinformował go, zamiast się przywitać.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. Witaj, Stiles. Jak czujesz się tego pięknego poranka? – spytał Peter i brzmiał zaskakująco świeżo.  
Dlatego Stiles nie cierpiał wilkołaków. Mógł sobie wyobrazić Petera w idealnie skrojonej koszulce z dekoltem w serek i kubkiem latte w dłoni. On sam podciągał rozciągnięte spodnie od piżamy, które zjeżdżały mu z bioder, a na głowie miał ptasie gniazdo. Powinien zapewne cieszyć się, że to nie była wiosna, bo jaskółki uwiłyby sobie tam domek. Albo, co gorsza – bociany.  
\- Peter – mruknął, ale przekształciło się to w warknięcie.  
\- Jesteś sam? – spytał mężczyzna.  
Stiles przewrócił oczami.  
\- I mam na sobie szare spodnie od piżamy – odparł sucho.  
Peter parsknął.  
\- A, więc to taki telefon? – zaczął Hale i zacmokał do słuchawki.  
Stiles mógł sobie wyobrazić krzywy uśmieszek na jego twarzy.  
\- Będziemy musieli to przełożyć, ale z chęcią z tobą poświntuszę w wolnym czasie – poinformował go Peter. – Wspominałem ci o mojej firmie. Wiem, że egzaminy się skończyły. Czy miałbyś czas poszukać informacji o gnomach?  
Stiles zamarł, ponieważ nie tego się spodziewał.  
\- Gnomach? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Gnomach. Sposobach ich zabicia lub schwytania i obezwładnienia. Informacjach, dlaczego mogłyby chcieć zaatakować jakąś małą, spokojną mieścinę – wyjaśnił Peter. – To wszystko potrzebne jest mi na cito, ale pieniądze, o których wspomnę na pewno cię zainteresują.  
\- Pieniądze? – powtórzył Stiles, dalej nie bardzo nadążając.  
\- Spałeś w ogóle dzisiaj? – spytał Peter, brzmiąc nagle na zirytowanego. – Powinieneś się wysypiać, szczególnie, gdy noce spędzasz w klubach takich jak ten – skarcił go i Stiles poczuł, że mimowolnie zaczyna się prostować.  
\- Spałem – powiedział krótko, a potem chrząknął. – Na kiedy chcesz te informacje.  
\- Na wczoraj. Wczoraj odbył się atak – poinformował go Peter. – Czy masz w akademiku komputer?  
\- Oczywiście, że mam komputer. Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że… - oburzył się Stiles.  
\- Prowadzasz się z Derekiem. A czy on wygląda na takiego z komputerem? – spytał Peter.  
Tutaj Stiles musiał przyznać mu rację.  
\- Nie jestem Derek. Mam komputer. I umiem go używać - dodał, zanim Hale zaczął się znowu czepiać.  
Nagle było jak za starych, dobrych czasów, a w jego żyłach krew zatętniła odrobinę szybciej.  
\- Będziesz miał te informacje na wczoraj – obiecał Peterowi i rozłączył się.

Park znajdujący się niedaleko jego akademika nie był duży. W sobotnie przedpołudnie niewielu spacerowiczów kręciło się po ścieżkach, dlatego Stiles bardzo szybko zlokalizował Petera stojącego przed całkiem okazałą fontanną. Mężczyzna wyglądał inaczej niż w klubie. Może takie wrażenie niosło wyjątkowo jasne ubranie, które miał na sobie i przeciwsłoneczne okulary.  
\- Jak zawsze punktualny – odparł mężczyzna, odwracając się do niego. – Nie wiedziałem, że tutaj jest taka piękna fontanna.  
\- Założę się, że całkiem niedawno kąpali się w niej jacyś pijani studenci – odparł Stiles.  
Peter prychnął, a potem wciągnął więcej powietrza do płuc.  
\- Zaskakująco nie. Najwyraźniej omijacie to miejsce. Nie czuję alkoholu i nastoletnich chłopców – zakpił wilkołak.  
\- Hej! Nie jestem już nastoletnim chłopem – zaprotestował  
\- Już nabrało nagle tak ogromnego znaczenia – Peter dalej ironizował.  
Mężczyzna zdjął okulary z twarzy i spojrzał sugestywnie na trzymaną przez niego teczkę.  
\- Mogę? – spytał Hale.  
\- Usystematyzowane – odparł Stiles krótko i czekał, aż Peter przejrzy informacje.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu Hale przeleciał tekst wzrokiem i wyjął komórkę z kieszeni.  
\- Zabija je światło słoneczne. Musicie je zwabić poza las i poczekać na wschód słońca – rzucił do słuchawki Peter. – Pieniądze na moje konto tak jak się umawialiśmy – dodał i rozłączył się.  
Stiles wpatrywał się w niego, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powinien zrobić. Peter jednak oddał mu teczkę, a potem wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej kurtki szarą kopertkę, która wylądowała w rękach ogłupiałego Stilesa.  
\- Niektóre rzeczy wymagają natychmiastowego załatwienia sprawy. Wataha musi się przygotować do nocnej akcji – wyjaśnił mu mężczyzna. – W kopercie jest twoja zapłata. Tym razem z bonusem, ale jeśli zgodzisz się świadczyć dla mojej firmy podobne usługi w formie stałej, możemy pomyśleć o faktycznej umowie…  
Stiles otworzył usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydostał. Ze swoim stypendium radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Pracował w każde wakacje i czasami dorabiał w weekendy. Jego ojciec dorzucał tyle ile mógł. Pewnie gdyby nie pieniądze po dziadkach, miałby nie mały problem, ale jego rodzice zostawili spadek właśnie po to, aby nie musiał martwić się o studia. Nie potrzebował pracy, ale jednocześnie wyszukiwanie informacji nie było takie trudne.  
Ciekawie zajrzał do środka i zamarł. Wiedział, że koperta miała swój ciężar, ale sądził, że Peter dla żartu wypakował ją jednodolarówkami.  
\- Siedemset pięćdziesiąt. Zabiję księgową, jeśli wyliczyła coś źle – oznajmił mu mężczyzna, widząc jego zdziwienie. – Informacje są wiele warte. Tym razem to jednak bonus. Gnomy zabiły dwie osoby. Gonił nas czas – dodał.  
Stiles to w pełni rozumiał.  
\- Jak długo prowadzisz ten interes? – spytał z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, którego nie zamierzał ukrywać.  
Peter wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jakiś czas. Dostatecznie duży, aby ludzie wiedzieli, że zdobędę dla nich to, co będzie im konieczne – odparł enigmatycznie mężczyzna. – Oficjalnie to firma prowadzi sklep z ziołami. Aczkolwiek wiesz, że sprawy watah wychodzą mocno poza zwykłe dostarczanie tojadu do opatrywania ran… - urwał.  
Stiles mógł tylko kiwnąć głową.  
\- Co musiałbym robić? – spytał krótko.  
\- Wyszukiwanie informacji. Nic więcej. Nie będziesz w polu walki. Nikt nie wyczuje nawet twojego zapachu na dokumentach, które mi przekażesz. Zostaną przepisane, ale najlepiej, gdybyś mi je przysłał następnym razem w formie elektronicznej. Przeważnie dostarczamy informacji o innych watahach oraz rytuałach różnego typu. Najczęściej ochronnych. Nie ma tego zbyt wiele w ciągu miesiąca, ale nie zawsze mam czas robić to sam – poinformował go Peter.  
Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka. To wszystko wyglądało o wiele zbyt pięknie.  
\- Czy alfa rezydującej tutaj watahy wie, że odbierasz ich emisariuszowi robotę? – zainteresował się.  
Nie miał ochoty wdać się w jakieś nie do końca zrozumiałe przez niego rozgrywki. Peter jednak zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- To oni mnie po raz pierwszy zakontraktowali – poinformował go wilkołak. – Wchodzisz w to? – spytał ciekawie.  
Stiles nie musiał się długo zastanawiać.  
\- Tak, ale jeśli cokolwiek wyda mi się podejrzane, wypadam. Muszę mieć też czas na naukę, więc chcę mieć prawo odmowy w kwestii czasu realizacji… - zaczął.  
\- Oczywiście – wszedł mu w słowo Peter. – Najpierw nauka – dodał i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, jakby to miało być jakieś potwierdzenie zawarcia ich umowy.  
Stiles zawahał się tym razem.  
\- Czy to nie będzie kolidowało z klubem? – spytał, nie chcąc pozostawiać niedomówień.  
Między brwiami Petera pojawiła się lekka zmarszczka.  
\- Boisz się, że zostaniesz przeze mnie zdominowany? – prychnął wilkołak.  
Stiles przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dupek – wyrwało mu się.  
\- Widzisz – oznajmił mu Peter. – Całkiem dobrze radzisz sobie z oddzielaniem tego, co tu i tam.  
\- Zastanawiam się czy ty nie będziesz miał problemu – odparł Stiles.  
\- Tak, jakbyś mi na to pozwolił – zakpił Hale, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Skoro stawiasz mi opór w miejscu, gdzie oczekuję tylko szacunku…  
\- Nie obrażam cię – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles.  
\- I to jest różnica między słodkim i interesującym buntem, a ewidentnym brakiem szacunku – zauważył Peter.  
Stiles przewrócił oczami.  
\- Słodkim buntem? Słodkim buntem. Sądzisz, że…  
\- Niczego nie sądzę – przerwał mu Peter, mrużąc oczy. – Za to wiem, że kiedy do klubu takiego jak ten wchodzi ktoś nieposłuszny, przynajmniej połowa Dominantów tam obecnych będzie marzyła, aby mieć okazję zobaczyć jak łamie się kogoś takiego – poinformował go.  
Stiles zamrugał, oddychając nagle ciężej. Możliwe, że to słońce stojące już całkiem wysoko na niebie było sprawcą nagłego gorąca, które w niego uderzyło, ale jakoś w to wątpił. Sugestywne spojrzenie Petera powiedziało mu również, że wilkołak wyczuł nie tak subtelną zmianę w jego ciele.  
Nie był podniecony, ale na pewno stał na dobrej drodze do tego.  
Nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Wydawało mu się, że nagle jest bardzo naiwny, skoro sądził, że stanie się mniej interesujący przez swój brak ogłady i doświadczenia.  
\- Myślałem, że nie rozmawiamy o klubie poza klubem – odparł Stiles.  
\- Sam zacząłeś ten temat – poinformował go lekkim tonem Peter.  
Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie ubawionego całą sytuacją i Stiles mu się nie dziwił. Może czerpał dziwną satysfakcję z tego, że w jednym jedynym temacie miał więcej informacji niż Stiles? On miał jeszcze sporo danych do zebrania. I żaden komputer czy księgi nie mogły mu w tym pomóc.  
\- Nie rób takiej miny – podjął nagle Peter. – Stawia cię to w dość ciekawym położeniu. Na pewno nie będziesz mógł narzekać na niepopularność – poinformował go mężczyzna i tym razem to brzmiało na zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu.  
\- Jak możesz mówić tak lekko o seksie? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
\- A, kto tu mówi o seksie? – Wilkołak odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, cmokając ustami. – Wiem z dobrych źródeł, że sporo osób chce cię zobaczyć związanego, po prostu unieruchomionego. Ruszasz się tak bardzo, że to całkiem oczywiste. Inni chcą sprawdzić jak długo będziesz w stanie pozostać cicho, gdy dostaniesz kilka klapsów.  
Stiles polizał suche nagle wargi. Jego serce biło znowu odrobinę szybciej.  
\- Więc, to nie jest seks – stwierdził po prostu, chcąc cokolwiek powiedzieć, bo Peter zamilkł, a wilkołak milczący niepokoił go tylko bardziej.  
\- To mógłby być seks, ale wbrew obiegowej opinii nie sypiamy, co tydzień z innym partnerem – oznajmił mu Peter. – Żeby coś przyniosło ci satysfakcję i tej drugiej osobie również, musicie się znać. Wiedzieć o sobie pewne rzeczy. Musisz się wiele nauczyć i wiele osób będzie ci przychylna pomóc. Pokazać szersze horyzonty. Prędzej czy później, jednak będziesz szukał jednej, konkretnej osoby, z którą się będziesz dzielił tą częścią siebie.  
To brzmiało dziwnie, biorąc pod uwagę to, co widział przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. A jednocześnie jakoś sensownie. Peter nie wydawał się z nikim związany. Nie miał stałego uległego, którego karmiłby z ręki, ale najwyraźniej wracał do tych samych osób. Pat i Adama. Może byli też inni. Dziwnie czuł się z tą świadomością.  
Peter przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, a potem znowu wyciągnął w jego stronę swoją dłoń.  
\- Mamy umowę? – spytał mężczyzna.  
\- Chcę to na papierze – uprzedził go Stiles, ściskając jego rękę ze zdecydowaniem.  
\- Nie marzyłbym o niczym innym – odparł wilkołak, uśmiechając się do niego krzywo.


	7. Chapter 7

Wrócił do klubu już w następną sobotę. Stacy, nawet nie mrugnęła okiem zapinając na jego nadgarstku zieloną bransoletkę. Zapewne założyła, że skoro wracał po zrobieniu każdego ze swoich mały kroków – zostanie stałym bywalcem. Możliwe, że miała rację. Możliwe, że obserwowała wielu przed nim, którzy przechodzili tę samą drogę i wielu, przed którymi to wszystko jeszcze było.  
Josh pomachał mu zza baru, a potem uniósł lekko brwi, jakby nie dowierzał, że jednak widzi go oficjalnie wchodzącego do środka jako uległy. Stiles wiedział, że nic co dzieje się w klubie nie wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Właściciele dbali o prywatność gości i Josh nie zdradzał szczegółów nawet, gdy ostatnim razem się upili.  
Nie zdążył, nawet podejść do baru, gdy Ava zastąpiła mu drogę. Trudno było mu nie wgapiać się w jej spore piersi, więc po prostu zerkał na jej usta, a one wykrzywiły się w zadowolonym uśmiechu.  
\- Witaj – powiedziała szybko.  
\- Witam Madame – odparł, przypominając sobie szybko jaki tytuł preferowała.  
\- Interesująca koszula – rzuciła i Stiles poczuł, że jego serce bije szybciej.  
Nie miał zbyt wielu ubrań pasujących do tego miejsca. Dominanci najwyraźniej preferowali swoich uległych w eleganckich lub pół-eleganckich strojach. Zatem jego kolekcja koszulek z superbohaterami albo dowcipnymi wersami musiała odejść w odstawkę. Pierwszym, co zrobił po przeliczeniu i przekalkulowaniu swoich przyszłych zarobków, gdy dostał umowę od Petera, były całkiem spore zakupy. Ciemno-bordowa koszula, którą miał dzisiaj na sobie, miała podkreślać to, jak bardzo blady był – przynajmniej tak twierdziła Amy; bardzo pomocna ekspedientka.  
Sądził, że dziewczyna komplementowała go, ponieważ zależało jej na szybkiej sprzedaży, ale teraz słyszał to z ust Avy, a nie sądził, że Madame rzucała słowami na wiatr.  
\- Pasuje do twoich pieprzyków. Uwydatnia je – poinformowała go Ava. – Mogę dotknąć? – spytała.  
\- Moich pieprzyków czy koszuli? – zainteresował się, nie spotykając jednak jej wzroku.  
Zaśmiała się głośno, jakby to był naprawdę znakomity żart.  
\- Ciebie – odparła szczerze. – Chociaż widzę już teraz, że nie jesteś zainteresowany. Wiesz, że jeśli będziesz za bardzo bronił swojego dziewictwa przestanie to być interesujące i stanie się nudne? – zakpiła.  
\- Nie jestem… - zaczął.  
\- W tym tak – weszła mu w słowo, a potem spojrzała nad jego ramieniem. – Czy przyszedłeś dzisiaj również obserwować?  
Stiles przygryzł dolną wargę. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie był pewien. Nie był tutaj pierwszy raz. Widział tych ludzi z batami w dłoniach i linami, które układali równo na ciałach uległych, tworząc naprawdę ciekawe wzory. Ava nie była wyjątkiem. Ona też robiła od czasu do czasu otwarte sceny, chociaż wiedział, że preferowała swój czas spędzać w prywatnych salach.  
\- Widzę wątpliwość w twoich oczach – odparła kobieta, a potem niemal od razu spoważniała. – Mogę dać ci to, czego dzisiaj chcesz – dodała.  
Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny, czując, że jego dłonie zaczynają się pocić. Czego chciał stanowiło fundament wszystkiego, a w jego głowie układały się już pojedyncze elementy.  
\- Chcę zostać w spodniach, Madame – powiedział w końcu.  
\- Zacznijmy od początku – zaproponowała spokojnie Ava. – Czy mogę cię dotknąć?  
\- Tak – odparł, robiąc głębszy wdech, gdy kobieta niemal natychmiast uniosła jego głowę wyżej.  
\- Przejdźmy do drugiej części klubu. Tam porozmawiamy – powiedziała kobieta i obróciła się na swoich dość wysokich obcasach.  
Stiles bez słowa podążył za nią, czując na sobie wzrok zbyt wielu ludzi. Ava weszła do pierwszej z brzegu wnęki i zaświeciła światło. Sporej wielkości drewniany stół stał na samym środku tej niewielkiej przestrzeni. Kobieta usiadła na jedynym krześle i kiwnęła w jego stronę, aby podszedł bliżej.  
\- Zrobimy to w ten sposób – zaczęła z pewnością w głosie. – Wiem, że jesteś nowicjuszem. Czy klęczałeś już? – zainteresowała się.  
\- Nie, Madame – odparł.  
\- Czy chcesz klęczeć, gdy będziemy ustalać, co chcesz dzisiaj robić? – spytała wprost.  
Stiles zerknął na płytki podłogi, które nie wyglądały zbyt wygodnie.  
\- Mam poduszkę dla ciebie – poinformowała go.  
Stiles zawahał się, a potem spojrzał na nią szukając jakichś podpowiedzi. Zerknął za siebie, widząc, że zaczyna zbierać się niewielki tłum. Nie przeszkadzali mu. Wiedział, że ktoś go w końcu zobaczy, ale jednak poczuł się dziwnie.  
\- Założyłam, że nie chcesz iść z kimś świeżo poznanym do prywatnej sali, prawidłowo? – zainteresowała się Ava.  
Oczywiście jego reakcja jej nie umknęła.  
\- Chcę zostać tutaj – potwierdził i przygryzł wargę.  
Klęczenie dla niej wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że to nie powinno się tak odbywać. Nie dlatego, że była kobietą – bynajmniej. Po prostu była Avą. Albo znowu odzywał się z nim stary dobry bunt, który tak bawił Petera.  
\- Nie chcę klęczeć, Madame – zdecydował w końcu.  
I nie wydawała się zawiedziona.  
\- Chcesz zostać w spodniach, ale mogę zdjąć twoją koszulę? – upewniała się dalej, więc skinął głową. – Przyjmuję tylko odpowiedzi słowne i będziesz się do mnie odzywał, jeśli chcesz, aby ta scena doszła do skutku – dodała odrobinę ostrzej.  
\- Przepraszam – rzucił szybko. – Madame.  
\- Nie usłyszą nas. Jesteśmy za daleko. Możesz ze mną mówić otwarcie o tym czego dzisiaj chcesz – zaproponowała, rozsiadając się wygodniej na swoim krześle.  
Przez krótką sekundę żałował, że jednak nie klęczy. Stał podczas, gdy ona siedziała i chociaż była ewidentna dysproporcja w ich pozycjach – czuł się jak jej sługa, niewolnik. Czytał i o tych relacjach, ale jego nie interesowało wchodzenie tak głęboko w bycie posiadanym, aby odbierano mu wolną wolę. Aby decydowano za niego.  
\- Chcę zostać w spodniach, ale koszula może być usunięta – zaczął, pamiętając, że małe kroczki są ważne. – Chcę być związany – przyznał w końcu otwarcie i Ava słuchała go w milczeniu. – Chciałbym… - urwał.  
Nie był pewien, co dalej. Zawsze zatrzymywał się tutaj i obawiał się, że i tym razem będzie podobnie.  
\- Lubisz ból? – spytała wprost.  
Stiles wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.  
\- Nie taki ból. Czy lubisz odrobinę bólu? Czy gdy zabawisz się z sobą sam, pozwalasz sobie dojść czy czekasz, aż twoje jądra i penis pulsują od krwi i potrzeby? – Ava spojrzała na niego spokojnie, a on nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca. – Czekam na odpowiedź.  
\- Tak, Madame – powiedział krótko, czując nagłą suchość w gardle. – Ale nie chcę dzisiaj uprawiać seksu – dodał od razu, żeby byli na tej samej stopie.  
\- Mogłabym rozgrzać twoje ciało i sprawić, że krew będzie bardzo blisko twojej skóry. Poczujesz mrowienie i potrzebę, ale nie ból per se – zaproponowała, spoglądając wymownie na jego klatkę piersiową.  
W zaciszu swojego pokoju, gdy Josh wychodził na zajęcia, próbował kilka razy ściskać w palcach swoje sutki, aż stawały się twarde i czerwone. Nie mógł nie przyznać, że nie stawał się twardy. Było coś pociągającego w tym jak później je czuł pod cienkim materiałem, gdy siedział wraz z innymi – nieświadomymi studentami na sali podczas wykładu. Nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, aby ktokolwiek wydobył z niego to uczucie ponownie. W swoim pokoju mógł to kontrolować, więc przestawał, gdy tylko tracił oddech albo zaczynał zauważać, że to za wiele. A wiedział, że były pewne granice, których sam nie przekroczy.  
Ava przyglądała mu się uważnie, więc polizał suche wargi. Śledziła ruch jego języka niczym drapieżnik, którym w zasadzie była.  
\- Wiem, że jesteś wilkołakiem, Madame – poinformował ją, ponieważ te informacje powinni wymienić między sobą.  
Nie był pewien czy Peter szeptał o nim innym, ale z Peterem w zasadzie można było być pewnym tylko niepewności – co nawet teraz w jego głowie brzmiało śmiesznie.  
\- Wiem, że wiesz – odparła spokojnie kobieta. – Przeszkadza ci to? Nie użyję na tobie pełnej siły. Mam za to o wiele lepszą kontrolę niż ludzie. Mogę doprowadzić cię dalej niż ludzie – dodała.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział krótko, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to się nie odnosi w zasadzie do niczego. – Dobrze, Madame, zgadzam się na tę formę bólu – uzupełnił trochę nieskładnie, czując, że zaczyna się denerwować.  
Ava zdawała się usatysfakcjonowana.  
\- Masz jakieś problemy zdrowotne, o których powinnam wiedzieć? – spytała spokojnie.  
Stiles nie musiał się długo zastanawiać.  
\- Ataki paniki – przyznał bez żenady.  
Ava skinęła głową.  
\- Chcesz zostać w spodniach, ale mogę usunąć twoją koszulę. Chcesz być związany i nic ponadto – podsumowała patrząc na niego uważnie.  
\- Ponadto Madame? – spytał i to wyrażenie zaczynało brzmieć tak naturalnie na jego języku.  
\- Nie chcesz przepaski na oczy ani knebla – wyjaśniła, obserwując go spokojnie.  
Z tym się musiał w pełni zgodzić.  
\- Chcesz poczuć, ale nie ból. Dlatego proponuję ci to – powiedziała, wyciągając zza siebie bat ze splecionych ze sobą rzemyków.  
Cienkich sznurków było naprawdę wiele, ale nie kończyły się niczym nieprzyjemnym. Ava podała mu końcówkę.  
\- Przekonaj się sam – odparła, więc dotknął zaskakująco miękkiej skóry.  
Rzemyki przeleciały mu bez palce. Znał fizykę na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że mogły wydawać się miękkie, ale moment pędu będzie decydujący, i to od niego będzie zależeć jak odczuje te rzemienie na swojej skórze.  
Spojrzał z powrotem w oczy Avy, która obserwowała go uważnie.  
\- Czy jest coś jeszcze, co powinnam wiedzieć? – spytała, podnosząc się.  
Stiles instynktownie zrobił krok w tył, a potem prychnął, zastanawiając się jak to wygląda dla obecnych na sali wilkołaków. Wiedział, że jest typem, który super naturalne istoty uważały za ofiarę idealną. Długie kończyny, blada cera i niezbyt dobrze uformowane mięśnie. Nie posiadał masy, która ostrzegałaby przed jego siłą i chociaż nie był słaby, łatwo można było odnieść mylne wrażenie.  
\- Masz własne słowo bezpieczeństwa? – spytała Ava.  
\- Nie, Madame. Wolałbym używać w tej chwili standardowych – wyjaśnił.  
Nie chciał niedomówień. Nie znali się, aż tak dobrze, aby jej w pełni ufał. Jednak wiedział, że mógł zaufać opinii innych o Avie. Była tutaj, dominowała innych uległych zatem oni jej ufali. A nie widział tutaj żadnego wariata, który pozwalałby sobą poniewierać wbrew własnej woli i wracał po więcej nadużyć.  
\- Zielony, gdy możemy ruszać. Żółty, aby zwolnić i porozmawiać. Czerwony, gdy masz już dość – przypomniała mu, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.  
\- Tak, Madame – powiedział i brzmiało to słabo nawet w jego uszach.  
Czuł jej ciepły oddech na karku, gdy go okrążała i spiął się mimowolnie czekając na to, co nadejdzie. Jej dłonie zaczęły masować jego ramiona, więc starał się oddychać spokojnie, ale szybko jego puls podskoczył, gdy kobieta podciągnęła jego ręce do góry.  
\- Trzymaj je w ten sposób – poleciła mu Ava, stając przed nim.  
Błysnęła w jego stronę czerwonymi tęczówkami, których się nie spodziewał. Zakładał, że kobieta jest co najwyżej betą. Nie był pewien, czy to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla niego. Ava, tymczasem rozpinała guziki jego koszuli, paznokciami znacząc lekko odsłonięte fragmenty skóry. Możliwe, że drżał. Był pewien, że drżał, ale jednocześnie nie mógł przestać spoglądać w jej oczy.  
\- Dłonie w dół – poleciła mu.  
\- Tak, Madame – wyrwało mu się z ust, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Ava uśmiechnęła się krzywo i naprawdę miał ochotę się odgryźć, ale położyła mu palec na ustach, uciszając go skutecznie. Nienawidził wilkołaczego refleksu.  
\- O nie, nie. Żadne z nas tego nie chce – powiedziała, wyswabadzając go z krępującego go materiału.  
Jego blada klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała, gdy Ava skrzyżowała jego dłonie w nadgarstkach i zaczęła obwiązywać je liną. Wątpił, aby mógł się uwolnić, ale nie odcięła mu jednocześnie dopływu krwi. Miała w tym wyraźną wprawę i zadrżał na samą myśl.  
Czas zdawał się płynąć całkiem inaczej, gdy jego ręce zostały ponownie podciągnięte do góry. Stał całymi stopami na podłodze, ale jego ciało było naciągnięte do granic wytrzymałości. Czuł jak napięte są jego mięśnie na żebrach. Możliwe, że białe kości wystawały spod skóry. Zerknął na tłum, który zebrał się przed nim i zamarł, gdy dostrzegł Petera.  
\- Patrz na mnie – powiedziała Ava, dotykając batem jego policzka.  
Wbił w nią wzrok, starając się uspokoić oddech.  
\- Zielony, żółty i czerwony – przypomniała mu i uniosła bat wyżej.  
Pierwsze uderzenie było pełne zaskoczenia i tak naprawdę go nie poczuł. Drugie połaskotało go i starał się spiąć, ale nie mógł zrobić nic, gdy był w ten sposób unieruchomiony. Spodziewał się strachu, ale ten nie nadszedł. Natomiast robiło mu się coraz cieplej, gdy kobieta uderzała niespiesznie w jego klatkę piersiową. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś kąsał jego sutki i zagryzł wargę, aby powstrzymać się przed zawstydzającym westchnieniem. Ava zdawała się niewzruszenie podążać sobie tylko znajomą trasą po jego żebrach, których nigdy nie uważał za zbyt wrażliwe. A potem wracała do bardziej wrażliwych rejonów, a on starał się jakoś powstrzymać łzy.  
Jego sutki piekły. Nie potrafił inaczej tego nazwać. Stały się nagle dwoma żarzącymi się punktami na jego klatce piersiowej i nie potrafił ich zignorować. Najchętniej podrapałby je, ale jego dłonie były uwięzione.  
Może pomasowałby je, sprawdzając czy to uczucie zniknie pod wpływem dotyku. Jego spodnie były odrobinę za ciasne, ale nie skupiał się na tym, a bardziej na samym wrażeniu, że jego ciało jest bardzo powoli podgrzewane. Jakby ktoś przysuwał go coraz bliżej ogniska, ale ogień go nie parzył – wręcz przeciwnie. To było przyjemne ciepło, które sprawiało, że zasypiałeś wieczorami. Kojarzyło mu się z domem i bezpieczeństwem.  
Nie wiedział czego się spodziewał, ale Ava przystanęła przed nim i otarła jego czoło z kropelek potu, które się tam pojawiły. Nie sądził, że jest tak zmęczony, dopóki nie podniosła jego głowy wyżej, aby spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Podaj mi kolor – powiedziała spokojnie, ale zdecydowanie.  
\- Zielony – odparł bez zastanowienia.  
Ava skinęła głową.  
\- Na teraz skończymy. Jesteś wyczerpany – poinformowała go.  
Stiles nie był pewien czy to co czuł, to był zawód, czy ulga.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles nie potrafił nazwać emocji, które wstrząsały nim w tej chwili. Czuł obecność Avy, która siedziała przy nim i podawała mu wodę. Nie sądził, że był aż tak spragniony, ale pochłonął prawie dwie butelki i pęcherz odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Pożegnał się z kobietą, dziękując jej półgłosem i skierował się w stronę toalet. Nie dostrzegł po drodze Petera i zaczynał nawet podejrzewać, że tylko wydawało mu się, że widział go w tłumie obserwujących. Co Hale zresztą miał podziwiać? Stiles nie miał ciała podobnego do żadnego z uległych Petera. Nie miał piersi i miękkiej skóry jak Pat. Mięśni i gabarytów Adama.  
Oczywiście większość pornografii przedstawiała ludzi o jego sylwetce jako obiekty pożądania Dominujących, ale to były stereotypy i był tego w pełni świadom. Może wilkołaków kusiła jego blada cera, ale Peter zawsze wyrywał się schematom.  
Drzwi łazienki zamknęły się głucho tuż za nim i podszedł do pisuaru zerkając tylko w stronę lustra. Nie spodziewał się, że jego oczy będą, aż tak szeroko otwarte. Rozchełstana koszula, której nie dopięła Ava, tylko podkreślała to jak bardzo wpłynęła na niego ta scena. Sądził, że BDSM jest przynajmniej częściowo o seksie, ale emocje, które go zalały… Nie potrafił ich do końca zrozumieć ani sklasyfikować. Zdawał się być szczęśliwy, a jednocześnie melancholijny. Jego analityczny umysł nie potrafił odpocząć i nie był pewien, czy jest z tego zadowolony.  
Pierwsza scena pozostawiła mu setki pytań, na których część zapewne miała odpowiedzieć kolejna.  
Ktoś wszedł do łazienki i Stiles spiął się momentalnie przypominając sobie, że Peter miał tendencje do śledzenia go. Co dziwne nie czuł wstydu, ale ekscytację. Wziął udział w pierwszej scenie i Peter był tego świadkiem. Nie tyle dorastał, co rozwijał się na tym polu i zaczynał być zainteresowany jaka będzie reakcja Petera.  
Nigdy nie potrafił ich do końca przewidzieć. Hale stanowił dla niego zagadkę, nawet po tylu latach, a co ważniejsze – mężczyzna zdawał się być zainteresowanym odpowiadaniem na jego pytania. I Stiles musiał przyznać, że Peter jest cennym źródłem informacji.  
Spiął się czekając na pierwsze słowa mężczyzny, ale nic takiego nie nadeszło, a gdy się odwrócił – zobaczył przy kranie jednego z Dominujących, który przychodził tutaj wraz ze swoją dziewczyną.  
Prawda uderzyła w niego niczym rozwścieczony troll. Peter nie podążył za nim do toalety, bo i po co miał to robić?

Stiles przespał weekend niczym dziecko. Możliwe, że był wyczerpany, ale podejrzewał, że dużą tego zasługą była mała sesja z Avą. Wiedział, że nie zrobili niczego wielkiego, ale różnica w tym jak się czuł była tak ogromna, że nadal nie potrafił przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.  
Nie zobaczyli się tamtego wieczoru z Peterem. Adam twierdził, że Hale korzystał z jednej z prywatnych sal i Stiles czuł trochę zawód z tego powodu. Obserwowanie Petera w akcji było interesujące. I nie mógł stłumić w sobie chęci spotkania wilkołaka. Peter łączył jego nowe i stare życie. Jako jedyny miał pojęcie o tym, co Stiles przeżywał i jak ważny dla niego był ostatni weekend.  
Nie wyobrażał sobie podobnej rozmowy ze Scottem. Co miałby mu powiedzieć? Słuchaj stary, dwa dni temu pozwoliłem się związać wilkołaczycy i okładać rzemieniem? Scott spytałby czy wszystko z nim w porządku, a prawda była taka, że dopiero teraz czuł się na właściwym miejscu i wątpił, aby jego przyjaciel potrafił go zrozumieć. Scott nie miewał ciemnych, cichych, mrocznych zakamarków. Był tak niewinny jak tylko mógł być. Całkiem nieświadom odcieni szarości, które trwały wokół niego.  
Stiles został sam ze swoimi uczuciami i emocjami. I wiedział, że to nie jest załamanie wychodzące ze sceny czy niedostatecznej uwagi poświęconej mu ze strony Madame. Spojrzał na swoje dotychczasowe życie z całkiem innego punktu i wiedział, że już nigdy nie wróci do status que ante.

Jego telefon zadzwonił niespodziewanie w połowie zajęć. Spojrzał tylko ukradkiem na wyświetlacz i zamarł. Peter nie dzwonił do niego bez powodu. Głównie umawiali się na podpisanie umowy czy zdanie efektów jego pracy. Tak nagły i niepotrzebny kontakt zmartwił go.  
Nerwowo odliczał sekundy do końca zajęć, których opuścić nie mógł i jako pierwszy znalazł się na korytarzu. Zamarł z komórką w dłoni na widok czekającego na niego mężczyzny.  
Miał ochotę zażartować, że Peter nie powinien go nachodzić. Wilkołak na pewno zlokalizował go po zapachu, ale już dawno przestało go to mierzić. Hale'owie tak po prostu mieli i zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać.  
Josh minął go i uniósł jedną brew na widok znajomej z klubu twarzy. Oczywiście nie powiedział niczego na głos, ale Stiles był pewien, że pytania przyjdą później.  
\- Masz jeszcze jakieś zajęcia dzisiaj? – spytał Peter, nie tracąc ani minuty.  
Wyglądał na dość zaalarmowanego, co tylko wzmogło jego zdenerwowanie.  
\- Jestem wolny – przyznał Stiles, zakładając plecak.  
Peter spoglądał na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami z taką intensywnością, że prawie nie potrafił tego znieść. W klubie, gdyby nie chciał, nie musiałby patrzeć mu w oczy, ale tutaj ich relacja polegała na wzajemnym antagonizmie. Nie mógł ustąpić mu pola, więc wpatrywał się w milczeniu w mężczyznę, który zdawał się mocno coś rozważać.  
\- Potrzebna mi twoja magia – powiedział w końcu całkiem szczerze Peter. – Głupkowaty synalek tutejszego bossa wywołał ducha. Znam rytuał, ale nie mam innej Iskry.  
\- Nie jestem twój – prychnął Stiles bez zastanowienia.  
Peter skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Przejęzyczenie – przyznał mężczyzna. – Wchodzisz w to?  
Pytanie zawisło między nimi i Stiles nie musiał zastanawiać się długo. Co prawda nie tak wyobrażał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie po tym weekendzie, ale nie wiedział też czego sam chciał. Peter zachowywał się w stosunku do niego normalnie i chyba to powinno go cieszyć. Nie czynił uwag o tym jak Stiles jęczał i się wił. Nie próbował go zawstydzić.  
A jednak, to wszystko wydawało się o wiele zbyt mało.  
\- Jasne – odparł krótko, łapiąc mocniej za ramiączka plecaka.

To była tak czysta robota, że Stiles nie potrafił uwierzyć. Weszli, rzucili kilka zaklęć wiązanych i Peter rzucił w górę jakimś proszkiem, który kompletnie pokrył postać, nadając jej materialny kształt. Hale jednak nie kiwnął nawet palcem, gdy alfa watahy wykańczała ducha własnoręcznie. Poinformował go potem, że taki był układ. On nie brudził sobie rąk i jego ludzie również tego nie robili. Dostarczał informacje oraz zioła, a nie był kolejną omegą na posyłki. Zapewne niejedna alfa musiała być zaskoczona tak zdecydowaną postawą.  
Stiles nie wiedział, skąd Peter czerpał swoją siłę, ale zaczynał podejrzewać, że klub miał coś z tym wspólnego. Jeszcze tej samej soboty obserwował jak Peter doprowadza Adama na sam szczyt tylko za pomocą własnych palców. Nie spenetrował nawet uległego. Po prostu dotykał go tak długo, aż Adam stał się trzęsącą kupką mięśni, pokrytą warstewką potu.  
Oczywiście Peter miał ułatwione zadanie. Wiedział, gdzie dokładnie dotykać uległych, ale jednak robił to z prawdziwym mistrzostwem. Adam zresztą poddał mu się tak całkowicie, że Stiles zaczynał mieć problemy z oddychaniem.  
Scena się zakończyła, gdy chłopak doszedł zaskakująco cicho, jakby był zbyt wyczerpany wszystkimi poprzednimi dźwiękami i Stiles nie wiedział, czy powinien zniknąć z drugiej części klubu i dać Peterowi przestrzeń. To Hale zrobił poprzednio, chociaż Stiles nie był przekonany czy na pewno dobrze się z tym czuł. Zobaczenie znajomej twarzy pomogłoby. Natomiast lekko wybity z równowagi oczekiwał na coś, co nigdy nie nadeszło. I do tego zdążył się przyzwyczaić, ale jakiś głosik w jego głowie podszeptywał, że teraz mogłoby być inaczej. Nie musiał być przestawiany na boczny tor. Peter nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś podobnego.  
Zanim zdążył podjąć decyzję Ava podeszła do niego uśmiechając się drapieżnie.  
\- Witaj Stiles – zaczęła, wodząc palcami po jego ramieniu.  
\- Madame – odparł, starając się brzmieć grzecznie.  
Wciąż miał problemy z tonem. Przez całe życie rzucał wyzwania ludziom i zmiana z dnia na dzień nie była możliwa. Nie w jego przypadku.  
\- Powróciłeś do obserwowania – zauważyła Ava i nie był pewien, czy wyrażała w ten sposób swoje niezadowolenie. – Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że znacie się z Peterem odrobinę lepiej – dodała.  
Stiles nie wiedział czy było to pytanie, więc uparcie milczał. Znał wiele rodzajów gierek i nie był pewien, dokąd ta prowadzi. Peter mógł mieć wrogów. Nie było tajemnicą, że nie przepadali za sobą z Avą. Jednak łowienie informacji tutaj wydawało się nie na miejscu.  
Coś musiało pojawić się na jego twarzy, bo Ava skrzywiła się niemal od razu.  
\- Zastanawia mnie czy czekasz na niego, czy jesteś chętny w tym tygodniu na zrobienie czegoś wspólnie – wyjaśniła znudzonym na pozór tonem.  
Zabrzmiało, to prawie jak zaproszenie na randkę, ale Stiles nie bywał naiwny.  
\- Nie dzisiaj, Madame – powiedział krótko. – I nie czekam na nikogo – dodał i zamarł, bo Peter nagle pojawił się tuż obok nich.  
\- Jeśli mogę przeszkodzić – wtrącił się Hale.  
Może Ava miała nawet ochotę dodać, że nie – Peter nie może, ale mężczyzna nie czekał na jej reakcję.  
\- Chciałeś o czymś porozmawiać – rzucił wilkołak.  
Było to oczywiste kłamstwo i Ava musiała to słyszeć w jego głosie, skinęła jednak głową. Stiles nie znał tak do końca etykiety wśród Dominantów, ale wątpił, aby zagranie Petera było uprzejme. Z drugiej jednak strony Hale był ostatnim, który przejmował się tym, co właściwe.  
\- Gdzie Adam, Sir? – spytał ciekawie, bo chłopak znikł gdzieś w trakcie jego rozmowy z Avą.  
\- Wraz ze znajomymi. Musiał wcześniej wrócić, dlatego mam nadzieję, że poświęcisz mi trochę czasu w głównej sali – odparł lekko Peter i brzmiał tak szarmancko, że Stiles miał ochotę przewrócić oczami.  
\- Zostawię was zatem samych – stwierdziła Ava, chociaż przyszło jej to z trudem. – Do zobaczenia Stiles – rzuciła, dotykając sugestywnie jego ramienia.  
Musiała zostawić na nim swój zapach, bo Peter zmarszczył nos.  
\- Do zobaczenia, Madame - odparł Stiles.  
Peter odczekał chwilę, zanim Ava nie zniknęła im kompletnie z oczu.  
\- Chcesz usiąść? – spytał Hale, zaskakując go trochę.  
\- Sądziłem, że już zdecydowałeś, że wracamy do głównej sali – stwierdził Stiles z pewnym wahaniem w głosie. – Sir – dodał, przypominając sobie o grzecznościowej formie.  
\- Nie chodzi o decydowanie za ciebie, chyba, że chcesz być pozbawionym własnej woli niewolnikiem, a w to wątpię. To dość specyficzna relacja i sądzę, że nie spodobałoby ci się to koniec końców – rzucił Peter.  
Stiles nie był pewien czy to żart, czy kolejna informacja, którą przemyca mu podczas rozmowy. Peter nie był łatwym rozmówca, ale przez to o wiele ciekawszym. A Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział: nie - wyzwaniu.  
\- Nie jesteś zmęczony? – zaciekawił się i spojrzał mimowolnie w dół na dłonie Petera.  
Nigdy nie wydawały mu się interesujące, aż do tej chwili. Zgrabne palce mężczyzny wydawały się niemal drobne przy jego sporych dłoniach. Nie pamiętał jak Peter wyglądał w beta formie, ale nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że zapewne i jego pazury były równo spiłowane.  
Zaczynało ciekawić go czy Peter, kiedykolwiek uprawiał seks w takiej formie. Czy jakikolwiek uległy znał jego sekret i pozwolił pazurami wodzić po swojej klatce piersiowej. Albo penisie – przecież tak wrażliwym na najdrobniejsze obtarcia. Na szczęście już wcześniej znajdował się w lekkim stanie podniecenia i Peter nie wyczuwał tej zmiany nastroju. Derek wyjaśnił mu dokładnie, że nie było różnicy między tym jak bardzo ktoś był podniecony.  
Dłoń Petera znalazła się na jego talii, gdy mężczyzna pchnął go w stronę drzwi. Znaleźli się pomiędzy znajomymi twarzami i zajęli ten sam stolik, co poprzednio. Stiles nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że ta kanapa miała na sobie nazwisko Petera. Prócz Hale'a nie zajmował jej nikt, a przynajmniej Stiles nikogo takiego nie zauważył.  
Peter odkręcił butelkę wody i pochłonął prawie połowę za jednym zamachem. Jego jabłko Adama ruszało się przy każdym łyku. Hale zerknął na niego z ustami wciąż zaciśniętymi na butelce.  
\- Gapienie się jest uznawane za zaproszenie, wiesz Stiles? – powiedział, bawiąc się nakrętką.  
Stiles wziął głębszy wdech, a potem uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Zapiszę w swoim tajemniczym notesie – odparł. – Sir.  
Coś przebiegło po twarzy Petera, gdy mężczyzna odkładał butelkę na stolik.  
\- Doskonale. Notuj ile chcesz. Zawsze byłeś w tym dobry, chociaż nie stosujesz się do dobrych rad – zauważył cierpko Peter.  
Stiles zgubił się na chwilę, a potem przypomniał sobie to, co wilkołak mówił o Avie.  
\- Nie widzę powodu, aby jej odmawiać. Nie zrobiła niczego złego. Wręcz zrobiła dokładnie to czego potrzebowałem – odparł krótko, przygryzając wargę.  
\- Problem w tym, że nie masz pojęcia czego chcesz. Nie wiedziałeś dokładnie, gdy tutaj wszedłeś i dalej nie jesteś tego świadom. Metodą prób i błędów, kiedyś do tego dojdziesz, ale Ava nie jest dobrym mentorem. Poprowadzi cię w wiele ślepych zaułków tylko dla własnej satysfakcji – odparł Peter całkiem neutralnym tonem, którego Stiles nie rozpoznawał.  
\- Nie wiem, dlaczego miałbym jej nie ufać – rzucił, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym głębiej.  
Peter skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Nie powinieneś zaczynać od ufania komuś, ponieważ nie masz podstaw do tego, aby mu nie ufać. Zacznij odwrotnie, od tego, że ktoś powinien zdobyć twoje zaufanie – zaproponował mu Peter.  
Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś na temat zabijania wilkołaków i tego, że ma w tym niemałą wprawę. Nie był nieświadomym niczego dzieckiem, a Peter tą dzisiejszą pogadanką udowadniał, że traktował go jak kompletnego laika.  
Ostatnio poszło mu dobrze. Na jego skórze nie było głębokich śladów. Czuł się dobrze. Czuł się wyśmienicie. Dokonał dobrego wyboru, a Peter psuł to. Nie był pewien czego oczekiwał, ale na pewno nie uwag tego typu.  
\- Nie zabiegam o twoje rady – rzucił. – Sir – dodał odrobinę ostrzej.  
\- Dostajesz je gratis. Po dobrej znajomości – odparł Peter nieporuszony.


	9. Chapter 9

Nie potrafił tego nazwać inaczej, ale spędzali ze sobą sporo czasu. Peter miał coraz więcej zleceń. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że Hale zajmował się wcześniej sam poszukiwaniem informacji. Stiles wiedział, że wilkołak ma nie tylko konieczną do tego inteligencję, ale również źródła, ponieważ niejednokrotnie podsuwał mu księgi, które należało wyłącznie przekartkować. Najwyraźniej Peter, jednak sam był na tyle zajętym, że nie miał, kiedy sprawdzić niektórych informacji osobiście. Dla niego tak było lepiej. Jego konto rosło w zastraszającym tempie i zastanawiał się nawet czy nie powinien zrobić ojcu jakiegoś większego prezentu jak szybkowar, który przygotowywał naprawdę zdrowe potrawy.  
W klubie było inaczej. Dynamika ich relacji zmieniała się wraz z przestąpieniem progu. Stiles wiedział, gdzie jego miejsce i chociaż nadal nie był do końca pokornym – nie przekraczał linii, o której Peter wspominał na samym początku. Poza kilkoma ścięciami starali się trzymać w miarę neutralnych tematów.  
Nigdy nie sądził, że spojrzy na Petera Hale'a z bardziej ludzkiej strony. Wilkołak jednak ewidentnie taką posiadał. Potrafił być wyrozumiałym w stosunku do swoich uległych, którzy przecież musieli na nim polegać, gdy ich ręce i dłonie były skrępowane. Niekiedy nie widzieli i nie słyszeli niczego, i to były ulubione sceny Stilesa. Dźwięki, które wydobywały się z nieświadomych ust doprowadzały go do wrzenia.  
Peter zdawał się brylować w towarzystwie. Cieszyła go uwaga, którą mu poświęcano i szacunek, który miał u pozostałych Dominantów. Stiles musiał niechętnie przyznać, że to wszystko mu się należało. Peter nigdy nie złamał reguł i zawsze dawał uległym to czego akurat w danej chwili potrzebowali. Stiles widywał zestresowanych biznesmenów, asystentów zirytowanych szefami i kobiety znudzone życiem, którzy otwierali się pod dłońmi i biczem Petera z łatwością, która sprawiała, że miał dreszcze. Może nie powinien był go tak obserwować za każdym razem, ale nikomu nie wydawało się to dziwne, więc chłonął wszystko, co mógł.  
Ava nie podeszła do niego więcej, chociaż zawsze witała się z nim z oddali, informując go, że zauważyła jego obecność. Nie wydało mu się to przykre ani podejrzane. Było wielu innych, wolnych, którzy chcieli pokazać mu trochę więcej świata, ale sam wycofał się, chcąc dać sobie chwilę. Nie był do końca przekonany czy publiczne sceny były jego żywiołem. Nie chciał też zamknąć się w pokoju z kimś obcym, więc po prostu rozmawiał i nawiązywał znajomości, a pozostali zdawali się wiedzieć do czego dążył.  
Peter zdradził mu, że klub był w zasadzie fanaberią żony właściciela. Kobieta chciała własnego towarzystwa, gdzie mogłaby się pokazać jako uległa. Stiles potrafił to zrozumieć. Zawsze klęcząca w milczeniu kobieta zdawała się być adorowana przez swojego partnera w sposób, w którym sam chciałby pokazać światu. W który sam chciał być traktowany – z zadziwiającą delikatnością, czułością, uwagą, a jednocześnie z ewidentną siłą, która gdzieś tam tkwiła w ten samej dłoni, która karmiła ją truskawkami.  
Małżeństwo utrzymywało się ze strony internetowej, gdzie można było kupić wszelki potrzebny do BDSM ekwipunek i goście klubu zaopatrywali się gównie u nich. Peter kpił, że jeden z jego pokoi w mieszkaniu wręcz został przez nich umeblowany i Stiles, wtedy pierwszy raz zaczął zastanawiać się czy Hale był, kiedykolwiek w związku.  
Byłby ślepy albo zakłamany, gdyby udawał, że wielu nie liczyło na względy Petera. Wilkołak nie poświęcał za wiele uwagi osobom, które znał długo. Adam na ten przykład zamieniał z nim zaledwie kilka zdań przed każdą sceną. Najwyraźniej obaj znali się bez słów tak dobrze, że Peter wiedział dokładnie, czego uległy od niego oczekuje. Czy na co się zgodzi, ponieważ Stiles zaczynał powoli rozróżniać, co Hale robił dla innych, a co było jego specjalnym życzeniem.  
Peter miał w sobie siłę, która przyciągała masochistów. Zapewne nie wiedzieli, że te lekkie iskierki strachu to nic innego jak instynkt ostrzegający ich przed drapieżnikiem. A może byli świadomi i dlatego przychodzili do Hale'a. Peter prawie nigdy nie odmawiał, chociaż nie bywał zadowolony, gdy przerywano mu rozmowę – choćby ze Stilesem, ponieważ najczęściej, gdy wilkołak nie brał udziału w scenach – omawiał z nim reakcje ciała, które wiązały się z konkretnymi działaniami.  
Stiles nigdy nie spodziewał się, że dostrzeże w Peterze człowieka, ale z drugiej strony nie sądził również, że kiedykolwiek zacznie regularnie przychodzić do klubu BDSM.

Josh zmienił pracę. Stiles sądził, że nie zrobiło mu to różnicy, ale czuł się jednak swobodniej, gdy kolega z jego roku i współlokator nie był świadom, co on wyprawia w weekendy. Nie rozmawiali o tym poza tym jak Stiles wspomniał, że z Peterem znali się już wcześniej, ale jednak niepewność pozostawała. Josh wiedział jak Stiles zachowywał się w świecie realnym, gdzie zasady ustanawiał sobie on sam i te przemiany w progu klubu krępowały go. Wiedział, że to nie powinien być powód do wstydu, a klauzula w umowie Josha chroniła jego prywatność, ale jednak dyskomfort pozostawał.  
Klub jednak zmienił barmana i Stiles wygodniej opierał się o ulubioną kanapę Petera, gdy jak, co tydzień ucinali sobie małą pogawędkę. Zgodnie z niepisaną umową nie mieszali pracy i przyjemności, więc Stiles ani słowem nie wspomniał, że gotowe dokumenty leżały na jego drukarce i następnego dnia wczesnym popołudniem mieli się ponownie spotkać.  
Numer Petera tkwił nawet w jego podręcznym wybieraniu, czego nie zamierzał nigdy nikomu powiedzieć.  
\- Dlaczego nie przepadasz za Avą? – spytał Stiles wpółświadomie, skinąwszy kobiecie lekko głową, gdy ich minęła.  
Jeśli usłyszała cokolwiek, nie dała po sobie tego poznać, a Peter skrzywił się nieznacznie. Stiles widział wahanie na jego twarzy, aż Hale w końcu westchnął.  
\- Kiedyś popełniliśmy błąd – przyznał Peter z wyraźnym trudem.  
Stiles mógł z pamięci wyliczyć wszystkie pomyłki wilkołaka, ale coraz rzadziej wspominał o przeszłości, która ewidentnie odeszła w zapomnienie. Peter był już innym człowiekiem, chociaż nie na tyle, aby zauważył to ktokolwiek. Wilkołak nie przestawał ranić, ale wiedział gdzie leżała granica. Był w kontroli sytuacji i samego siebie, co ewidentnie na niego wpłynęło.  
Stiles czekał na kolejne słowa, ale nie nadeszły.  
\- Pomyślałem, że dzisiaj pójdę do drugiej części klubu – powiedział, nie wiedząc jak wypełnić ciszę.  
Peter prychnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego po nim, i to trochę bolało.  
\- Jak zawsze niecierpliwy. Nie chcesz dostać swojej odpowiedzi? – Hale wyraźnie się z nim drażnił.  
\- Sądziłem, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, Panie – odparł Stiles.  
\- Gdybym nie chciał, nie zaczynałbym – odbił piłeczkę Peter. – Zastanawiałem się jak wyrazić to, co chcę ci powiedzieć. Ja i Ava spotkaliśmy się w innym klubie. Chodziłem tutaj, ale bywałem też w kilku innych miejscach, ponieważ… No cóż… Chciałem sprawdzić jak wygląda konkurencja – przyznał bez ogródek. – Ava była uległą, a przynajmniej udawała taką, ponieważ miała tendencje do popychania słabszych Dominantów tak, gdzie nie chcieli zajść – ciągnął spokojnie Peter. – Ona czerpie większą radość ze zmuszania ludzi do tego, aby sami robili sobie to czego zrobić nie chcą. To trochę trudne do pojęcia, ale…  
\- Rozumiem, Sir – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles.  
\- Nie wiem czy rozumiesz dostatecznie. Jesteśmy zamkniętą społecznością. Musiałem to zgłosić zaraz po przerwaniu sceny. Wątpię, aby mi wybaczyła, ale oczywiście przekręciła to na swoją korzyść jakoby nie wiedziała nigdy, że są w niej takie pokłady dominacji. Zmieniła klub i tutaj ubiera czerwoną bransoletkę – poinformował go Peter. – Gra na granicy, która mi nie odpowiada – dodał.  
Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka, zastanawiając się nad tym jak coś podobnego musiało wyglądać. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, aby ktokolwiek potrafił zdominować Avę, ale z drugiej strony, jeśli wybierała niedoświadczonych ludzi mogli nie czuć tego wyraźnego pociągnięcia, tego magnetyzmu, który nazywano zwierzęcym.  
To, co mówił Peter na pewno nie było fair, ale nie bardzo potrafił dostrzec szkodliwość czynu. W końcu też pozwalano jej przychodzić tutaj i jak do tej pory nie wyrzucono.  
\- Mamy raczej trudne relacje, co zapewne ci nie umknęło – dodał Peter i uśmiechnął się sztucznie. – Chcesz jeszcze wody albo sok? – spytał mężczyzna zerkając wymownie na pustką butelkę, którą ściskał nieświadomie.  
\- Nie dziękuję, Sir – odparł Stiles, robiąc głębszy wdech, gdy dostrzegł jak intensywnie wpatruje się w niego Ava.

Kiedy wszedł do klubu w tydzień później, nie mógł nigdzie dostrzec Petera. Hale nie rzadko przychodził o wiele wcześniej od niego, ale przeważnie wtedy swój czas spędzał w prywatnej sali. Stiles jak zawsze zamówił butelkę wody i rozejrzał się ostrożnie wokół. Nieliczne białe bransoletki niemal lśniły w lekko przyciemnionym świetle. Ava zamieniła kilka słów z jedną z uległych, której imienia Stiles nie znał i obie właśnie znikały za kotarą.  
Czuł się lekko wybity w rytmu. To był jeden z najgorszych tygodni jakie przeżył od dawna. Mieli kilka zaliczeń, Josh znalazł sobie dziewczynę, więc niczym idealny współlokator dawał im jak najwięcej przestrzeni do późna zostając w bibliotece, a Scott marudził mu o Kirze trzy noce z rzędu.  
Zaczynał zastanawiać się czy McCall zdawał sobie sprawę, że od tygodni nie rozmawiali o niczym innym i Derek ze wszystkich ludzi spytał jak tam jego zaliczenia i czy Peter nie doprowadza go do szaleństwa.  
Czuł się po prostu zmęczony. Jego skóra mrowiła, a jednocześnie nie wyobrażał sobie tak po prostu przyłożyć głowy do poduszki i zasnąć. Nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze ze stresem, ale od lat nie miał ataku paniki i zamierzał utrzymać dobrą passę. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jednym z Dominantów. Chłopak, kilka lat starszy od niego sam lustrował salę w poszukiwaniu kogokolwiek interesującego i Stiles mimowolnie wyprostował się.  
Ich wzrok skrzyżował się na krótką chwilę zanim spuścił lekko głowę. Mógł sam podejść i zapytać. Odmowa nawet nie zabolałaby, ponieważ jeśli to środowisko traktowało, cokolwiek naprawdę poważnie – było to nie, które bez wstydu i zażenowania miały prawo powiedzieć obie strony. Stiles z radością przyjął tę zasadę, ponieważ za tymi drzwiami, poza klubem 'nie' oznaczało kosza.  
\- Witaj – zaczął mężczyzna, stając naprzeciwko niego. – Jestem Brian. Jak masz na imię?  
\- Stiles, Sir – przedstawił się krótko, czując, że jego oddech robi się płytszy, bardziej przyspieszony.  
Już dawno nie czuł się tak rozbudzony.  
\- Co planowałeś dzisiejszego wieczoru, Stiles? – spytał mężczyzna. – Może nasze plany pokrywają się– dodał z nutką humoru w głosie.  
Stiles był pewien, że są w stanie się dogadać.

Jego pośladki paliły żywym ogniem i był przekonany, że jeśli ktokolwiek z zebranych nie widział, że doszedł w spodnie, na pewno obecne wilkołaki mogły to wyczuć z Peterem na czele. Nie widział Hale'a, ale też nie rozglądał się, gdy Brian masował jego penisa przez materiał spodni. Ostatni raz doszedł w ten sposób, gdy miał czternaście lat i może czułby się zażenowany, gdyby Pan nie składał słodkich pocałunków na jego ramionach, szepcząc, że wyglądał wspaniale, gdy dochodził.  
Wyprostował się z trudem, pozwalając sobie opaść na wyższego mężczyznę. Butelka z wodą niemal natychmiast znalazła się przy jego ustach i nie zamierzał się bronić. Był wyczerpany i cholernie chciało mu się pić. Jego głowa była przyjemnie pusta, więc wtulił się w ciepłe ciało, które dawało mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Przeniosę nas w wygodniejsze miejsce – rzucił Brian i Stiles po prostu skinął głową, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie zrobił tego wcześniej.  
Czuł się tak, jakby był pijany, a jednocześnie wiedział, że nie czeka go następnego dnia kac. Alkohol tracił w jego oczach.  
Czuł, że się przemieszczają i gwar rozmów wypełnił przestrzeń wokół niego. Brian posadził go na jednej z kanap i niemal natychmiast przywarł do jego boku.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz, Stiles? – spytał mężczyzna.  
\- Wyśmienicie – odparł. – Panie – przypomniał sobie.  
Brian prychnął, rozbawiony. Stiles miał ochotę dodać, że nie jest w tym dobry, ale czasami ćwiczy przed lustrem, ale dostrzegł rozmawiającego w rogu Petera. Ramiona Hale'a były dokładnie tak szerokie jak zapamiętał, a jednak w wilkołaku zdawało się być coś innego. Stał wyprostowany, wydawał się bardziej pewny siebie niż przeważnie, i to nie w ten lekko żartobliwy sposób. Uległy stojący przed wpatrywał mu się prosto w oczy, chociaż Stiles nie widział twarzy Petera, ale z jego punktu widzenia tak to właśnie wyglądało.  
Hale musiał wyczuć coś dziwnego, bo obrócił się i spojrzał wprost na niego. Wydawał się zaskoczony, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek, gdy mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.  
Stiles odwrócił wzrok i skupił się w pełni na Brianie, który rozmasowywał jego nadgarstki. Na jego skórze miały się jutro pojawić niewielkie otarcia. Może trochę za bardzo się wyrywał, ale odrobina bólu, który miał mu o tym jutro przypominać było tego warte.  
\- Pojawisz się tutaj za tydzień? – spytał ciekawie Brian.  
Stiles nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Tak, ale jeszcze nie wiem, co będę robił, Panie – przyznał szczerze.  
Nie wątpił, że jeszcze się z Brianem spotkają. To było zbyt odprężające, aby nie zrobili tego ponownie.  
\- Jeśli będziesz zainteresowany. Znajdź mnie – odparł chłopak i potarł kciukiem jego policzek.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles nigdy nie sądził, że natknie się na Petera przypadkiem. Nowy Jork był w sumie jednym z większych miast świata, a oni poruszali się po całkiem różnych jego częściach. Peter był bardziej człowiekiem Manhattanu i drogich przyjęć. Stiles widział jakim samochodem jeździł i sam fakt, że stać go było na sprowadzenie sobie europejskiego auta i utrzymanie go w mieście, gdzie płaciło się nawet za oddychanie zdrowym powietrzem – mówił sam za siebie.  
Stiles był studentem, zatem wszelkie tanie knajpy oraz podrzędne sklepiki stanowiły jego punkt docelowy. Nieczęsto wybierał się na wystawy. Zamierzał wzmóc swoją aktywność na tym polu, ale brakowało mu zwykle czasu. Do tej pory dzielił go bowiem między klub a studia. Tymczasem zleceń od Petera było coraz więcej i chcąc nie chcąc zaczął w poszukiwaniu informacji docierać w różne, dziwne części miasta.  
To był w zasadzie tylko przypadek. I to nie Peter go śledził. Stiles po prostu wpadł na wilkołaka podczas jednej z wystaw aborygeńskiej kultury. Hale zresztą wyglądał na tak zaskoczonego, że było to widoczne, nawet na jego twarzy, a do tej pory Stiles sądził, że jedynym jej stałym elementem jest krzywy uśmieszek.  
\- Witaj – zaczął wilkołak i spiął się nieznacznie, gdy między nich wsunął się niewysoki mężczyzna.  
Stiles kojarzył go z klubu i tym bardziej był zaskoczony widząc w jego towarzystwie Petera. Hale raczej nie nawiązywał przyjaźni na takim gruncie i na pewno nie przenosił ich na swoje prywatne życie.  
\- Cześć – powiedział niepewnie Stiles. – My się chyba znamy, jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć. Mogę tak powiedzieć, prawda? – zawahał się.  
Nieznajomy nie wydawał się ani trochę skrępowany.  
\- Mark – przedstawił się krótko z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Stiles – odpowiedział bez wahania i zauważył niemal od razu jak ciepłe dłonie ma mężczyzna.  
\- Miło mi poznać i niestety muszę was opuścić. Obowiązki wzywają – rzucił Mark z uśmiechem nie schodzącym mu z ust. – Jesteśmy umówieni na piątek. Zadzwoń do mnie wcześniej, jeśli możesz to ustalimy szczegóły – rzucił mężczyzna jeszcze, zanim odszedł rozglądając się na wszystkie strony tak, jakby czegoś szukał.  
Peter odwrócił się w jego stronę i Stiles zamarł, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Nawet te ich spotkania poza klubem nie bywały prywatne. Ten czas był przeznaczony na pracę i teraz czuł się trochę jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Nie chciał myśleć, że przyłapał Petera na randce. To nie mogło być spotkanie tego typu, ponieważ ludzie wtedy całowali się na odchodnym. Wręcz ten całus na do widzenia był najważniejszym punktem randki. On decydował o tym, czy następna się odbędzie.  
W dynamice, którą miały rządzić się ich związki, było jednak inaczej. Gesty na wyrost, które nie były szczere, nie miały znaczenia. Liczyły się słowa i czyny. A w tych z kolei Peter był dobry. Naprawdę dobry.  
Stiles miał jakąś setkę pytań i nie mógł zadać żadnego z nich. Jeśli Hale zamierzał znaleźć sobie stałego uległego, nie był to jego interes. Może, nawet powinien życzyć mu szczęścia. Albo Peter już miał kogoś. Tym kimś mógł być Mark. Mężczyzna, nawet do niego pasował. Byli w tym samym wieku w odróżnieniu od innych partnerów Hale'a.  
Peter odchrząknął, przywracając go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Prawie słyszę jak myślisz – poinformował go mężczyzna lekko znudzonym tonem. – Czy masz dokumenty dla mnie?  
\- Jestem w trakcie sprawdzania informacji – przyznał Stiles. – Na tej wystawie. Gdzieś tutaj są zioła, więc… - zaczął niepewnie.  
\- Nie zatrzymuję cię – odparł Hale. – Zadzwoń do mnie, gdy będziesz miał konkrety.  
Stiles kiwnął głową i polizał suche nagle wargi.

Nie wiedział, co działo się w piątek, i to zaprzątało mu głowę. Przede wszystkim po dłuższym przemyśleniu doszedł do wniosku, że na cokolwiek umawiał się Peter z Markiem musiało mieć coś wspólnego z klubem. A Stiles nie bywał tam w piątki. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale żaden z jego znajomych z klubu nie wspominał, aby wtedy działo się coś ciekawego. Przychodził zawsze w soboty, ponieważ Peter i pozostali też tam byli.  
Niewiedza i niepewność doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że Peter mógł sobie kogoś znaleźć albo już znalazł. Może kogoś, kto klęczałby dla niego – czyli coś czego Stiles nie potrafił zrobić dla nikogo. Po prostu nigdy nie brał takiej możliwości pod uwagę, ponieważ Hale nie wyglądał mu na kogoś, kto się wiązał.  
Nie wyobrażał sobie, że ich rutyna zostanie przerwana. Nie mógłby siadywać z Peterem i jego partnerem, aby rozmawiać z Hale'em, ponieważ nawet on wiedział, że to byłoby niestosowne. Wilkołak poświęcałby całą uwagę swojemu uległemu i chociaż Stiles bardzo nie chciał się do tego przyznać – nie chciał być odstawiony na boczny tor. Ich rozmowy były takie odpowiednie.  
Wysłał mailem dokumenty dla Petera. Jeśli zrobił to z kilkugodzinnym opóźnieniem, bo wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń – nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Może oprócz Josha, który unosił brew ilekroć na niego zerkał. I to właśnie jego współlokator miał się okazać wybawieniem, bo jeśli ktokolwiek wiedział, cokolwiek o klubie, to przecież były barman.  
\- Co się dzieje w piątki? – spytał Stiles wprost.  
\- Egzamin – odparł Josh.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Co się dzieje w piątki w klubie – uściślił, marszcząc brwi.  
Josh zamrugał, jakby do końca nie wiedział, skąd to się wzięło. Wyraźne wahanie pojawiło się na jego twarzy.  
\- Niiic… - zaczął ostrożnie chłopak. – O, wiem. Raz na jakiś czas jest organizowany wieczór dla par, ale to raczej cię nie zainteresuje – odparł Josh niepewnie. – Zostałeś zaproszony przez kogoś? – zaciekawił się.  
Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Nie. Peter umówił się z kimś na piątek i przeważnie… - urwał.  
Hale w zasadzie nie mówił mu nic o swoim życiu i planach. Jeśli ten piątek był dla par, wilkołak mógł przypuszczać, że Stiles nie był zainteresowany. Nie miał nikogo na stałe.  
Josh prychnął.  
\- On się zawsze wkręca – poinformował Stilesa. – Nie ma nikogo na stałe, ale regulamin nie wymaga, aby tak było. Wystarczy, że ten jeden raz przyjdą jako para. Tam bardziej chodzi o wymianę partnerów. Dla Petera to normalny wieczór, po prostu w mniejszym towarzystwie.  
Stiles zamarł, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien zrobić z tą informacją. Z jednej strony poczuł dziwną ulgę, że Peter jednak nie umawiał się z Markiem. Mężczyzna po dłuższych przemyśleniach, jednak nie był dla niego odpowiedni. Wydawał się za miły już na pierwszy rzut oka.  
Z drugiej jednak strony czuł dziwną gorycz, że Peter nie spytał jego. Stiles pewnie odmówiłby, ale sam gest byłby miły. Spędzali tak wiele czasu na wspólnych rozmowach, że sądził, iż przeszli etap wzajemnej niechęci. Najwyraźniej, jednak był dobry wyłącznie do gadania i poszukiwania informacji. Peter, zatem bardzo nie różnił się od Dereka i watahy z Beacon Hills. Jedynie nie narażał go na bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo.  
Josh przyglądał mu się z zastanowieniem i westchnął.  
\- Peter jeszcze nigdy nie zaproponował sceny komuś, kto był uległym Avy. To jakaś dziwna sprawa terytorialna Dominantów – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami. – Zresztą, kto ich tam wie. Pewnie się w tym bardziej orientujesz – dodał.  
I tak – Stiles rozumiał pojęcie terytorium o wiele lepiej od Josha. To wcale jednak nie sprawiało, że czuł się z tym lepiej. Peter cały czas przedstawiał się jako idealny Pan i w Stilesie rósł bunt. Początkowo to były tylko niewielkie iskierki, ale teraz czuł faktyczny gniew. Hale pouczał go, a jednak nie robił nic w kierunku tego, aby dać mu prawdziwą lekcję. Ewidentnie sądził, że Stiles jednej czy dwóch potrzebował. Zawsze jednak trzymał się tej dziwnej granicy, którą sam zdawał się wyznaczać.  
To nie było fair. Stiles miał dość wykładów i ciągłego udowadniania, jak mało jeszcze wie.

Peter nie pojawił się w sobotę czym tylko potwierdził przypuszczenia Stilesa. Adam i Pat rozmawiali półgłosem przy barze, a on czuł się jak zagubiony psiak i nienawidził się za to. Przysięgał sobie, że nigdy nie pozwoli na to, aby uzależnić się w ten sposób od kogokolwiek po tym, co stało się między nim a Scottem. Gdy McCall zakochał się w Allison sytuacja była podobna. I ich przyjaźń nigdy nie wróciła do normy, bo Scott potem czuł się bardziej związany z Isaakiem przez ich wilcze natury, a potem nastał czas Kiry. Stiles schodził na boczny tor i rozumiał to w pełni. Nie spodziewał się również, że odcięty od znajomych z Beacon Hills będzie ze wszystkich ludzi, grawitował wokół Petera.  
Zapewne jego koledzy z psychologii powiedzieliby, że to normalne, że szuka się znajomej twarzy, ale on cały czas czuł, że to coś więcej. Rozumieli się z Peterem, ponieważ obaj mieli te nie całkiem dobre do pokazania ludziom twarze. Hale przez swój katatoniczny stan nie potrafił zapanować nad drugą naturą i dlatego teraz trzymał się tak mocno w ryzach. To było dla Stilesa oczywiste, że to, iż był Dominantem idealnym było jego własną pokutą za to, jak zachowywał się jako alfa.  
Stiles sądził nawet, że już wtedy pojawił się pewien rodzaj magnetyzmu między nimi. W końcu Peter zareagował na jego odmowę nawet w stanie skrajnego szaleństwa. To dawało mu dziwną pewność siebie, a jednak to wszystko działo się tylko w jego głowie.  
Brian pojawił się znikąd i Stiles miał ogromną ochotę po prostu zgodzić się na cokolwiek. Co jednocześnie było tak nieodpowiedzialne, że ostrzegawcze lampki zaświeciły się w jego głowie. Już dawno nie czuł się tak wytrącony z równowagi i jeśli poprzedni tydzień wydawał mu się piekłem, nie wiedział jak nazwać obecny stan.  
\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, Panie – powiedział tylko i wziął głębszy wdech.  
Stacy była dość zaskoczona widząc go wychodzącego tak wcześnie, ale zamachał jej tylko na pożegnanie.

Nie upijał się za często. Miał świra na punkcie kontroli nad sobą. Przede wszystkim zawsze się bał, że wspomnienia z walk z wilkołakami wrócą i będzie chciał komuś opowiedzieć o wszystkim. Uznano by go za wariata, a już był dostatecznie dziwny. Nie pił więc za często, ale wiedział jak to się robi.  
Nie był pewien, kiedy opróżnił butelkę, a linia czasu zaczynała się zacierać w znajomy sposób. Światła miasta raziły go w oczy, więc zamknął je na chwilę. Może to były minuty. A potem szarpnął się, instynktownie próbując bronić przed wrogiem. Niemal sądził, że go porwano, ale jakiś mężczyzna chciał od niego pieniądze za taksówkę, którą najwyraźniej jechał. To wydawało się nawet logiczne. Należało zapłacić za usługę.  
Jakoś przebył chodnik. Chociaż nie było to łatwe, więc patrzył na swoje stopy. Adres wydawał mu się znajomy i nieznajomy zarazem. Wejście do budynku kompletnie obce, ale nogi same go niosły. A potem nagle siedział na kanapie. Skórzana tapicerka nie była tania. Wszystko wokół się chwiało, a ktoś wcisnął mu w dłoń szklankę wody.  
Peter mówił coś do niego i co u licha robił tutaj Peter?  
\- Gdy mówiłeś o awaryjnej sytuacji, nie wspominałeś o zalewaniu swojej dupy, Stiles – warknął wilkołak.  
Był wyraźnie zirytowany, i to dziwnie go bawiło. A potem nagle przestało, bo gdy ostatnio zirytował Petera ten prawie wyrwał mu rękę ze stawu. Ale to było zanim Hale znormalniał.  
\- Przepraszam Sir – odparł, biorąc kilka łyków.  
Peter zesztywniał i przestał się poruszać, co było cudowne, ponieważ wtedy mniej go mdliło. Picie jednak nie było tak dobrym pomysłem i nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego w ogóle zaczął na samym początku.  
\- Nie jesteśmy w klubie – odparł Hale.  
\- Wtedy jesteś dla mnie miły – zauważył Stiles i czuł, że jego wargi się wydymają. – Chociaż nawet wtedy nie, prawda? Jestem za młody? Za pyskaty? Oszukujesz się. Mówiłeś, że lubisz… buntowniczych – przypomniał sobie słowo. – Chodzi o to, że cię faktycznie znam? – pytał. – Masz ładne mieszkanie – dodał, gdy obraz się wyostrzył.  
Na stoliku do kawy stał nawet storczyk, co nagle go znowu ubawiło.  
\- Jesteś pijany – stwierdził Hale, ale w jego tonie było coś dziwnego.  
\- Więc jestem za pijany – prychnął Stiles. – Cały czas mówisz mi, co mam robić i nie mam nic z tego. Stiles, to robisz źle, tamto robisz źle… Za mało wiesz, nie idź do Avy… – przedrzeźniał go. – A czemu mam do niej nie iść, skoro w odróżnieniu od ciebie ona mnie chce. Czy nie o to chodzi? O to, żeby być chcianym? – spytał i możliwe, że ten monolog go wyczerpał. Albo kanapa Petera przytulała ludzi. To na pewno była mordercza kanapa, która atakowała tych, którzy na niej siadali. Peter wyglądał na takiego, który posiada mordercze meble. – Twoja kanapa mnie uderzyła – poskarżył się i przypomniał sobie, że powinien zawalczyć o wolność.  
Stilinskich nie pokonywano tak łatwo.  
Zsunął się na miękki dywan, na kolana i spojrzał – miał nadzieję, że – z wyzwaniem w oczach Petera.  
\- Nie chcesz mnie tak? – spytał, starając się trzymać otwarte oczy.  
To jednak przekraczało jego możliwości.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles obudził się z trudem, czując mdłości. Jego orientacja w terenie szwankowała. Równie dobrze mógł leżeć na twarzy, ponieważ z trudem oddychał. Albo oddychał tak płytko, aby nie wydawać zbyt głośnych dźwięków, które sprawiłyby, że miałby tylko większe mdłości. Miał nadzieję, że nie wymiotował, ponieważ Josh nie wybaczyłby mu tego.  
Odwrócił się ostrożnie na bok, starając się uciec od słonecznego światła, ale ktoś chwycił go za łydkę skutecznie unieruchamiając.  
\- Co, cholera? – warknął i niemal od razu tego pożałował, ponieważ jego głowa zaczęła pulsować nieustającym bólem.  
W jego dłoni jednak znalazła się szklanka z zimną wodą i jeśli dobrze kojarzył kształt – dwie cudowne tabletki.  
Instynktownie połknął i popił. I już miał ochotę podziękować Joshowi za wyrozumiałość, gdy w zasięgu wzroku dostrzegł Petera. Łóżko nie należało do niego. Pościel pod warstwą poalkoholowego smrodu miała lekko leśny zapach – tak różny od kwiatowego, który sam stosował. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, gdy tylko próbował przypomnieć sobie jak się tutaj dostał.  
\- Jeśli zamierzasz wymiotować, łazienka to pierwsze drzwi z prawej – mruknął Peter.  
Stiles po samym głosie nie potrafił stwierdził czy mężczyzna jest wściekły, więc otworzył oko.  
\- Gdzie mnie znalazłeś? – spytał, starając się jakoś odtworzyć swoją wczorajszą trasę.  
Na pewno był w klubie. Potem cała reszta była lekko zamazana. Nie pił tak długo, że zapewne wyszedł z wprawy.  
\- Pod moimi drzwiami – poinformował go Peter spokojnie. – Wbrew obiegowej opinii nie zajmuję się śledzeniem znajomych nastolatków.  
\- Nie jestem nastolatkiem – odparł Stiles, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Na twarzy Petera pojawił się dziwny grymas.  
\- Zauważyłem – odparł mężczyzna.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co się działo. Wilkołak wydawał się zachowywać z wyraźną rezerwą w stosunku do niego. Wspomnienia nadal na niego nie spływały, ale za to nie miał już mdłości. Pozycja siedząca najwyraźniej działała cuda, a grawitacja utrzymywała treść żołądka w środku. Może zresztą niczego nie jadł, ponieważ w ustach miał tylko posmak strawionego alkoholu.  
\- Jeśli powiedziałem ci o planie awaryjnym na skuteczne zabicie cię… - zaczął, orientując się, że tylko to mogło wprawić Petera w taki dziwny nastrój.  
Hale jednak prychnął.  
\- Gdybyś czegoś podobnego nie opracował, byłbym rozczarowany – odparł Peter. – Jesteś człowiekiem od planów, nieprawdaż?  
Stiles nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć, wilkołak jednak machnął ręką.  
\- Jeśli jesteś w stanie… - zaczął z ociąganiem Peter. – Zrobiłem śniadanie. Śmierdzisz jednak, więc sądzę, że prysznic przydałby się nam obu. Twój prysznic – sprecyzował Peter marszcząc nos i Stiles poczuł jak ciepło uderza w jego policzki. – Kiedy skończysz… Zostawiłem trochę ubrań na szafce. Powinny pasować – dodał, wstając.  
Stiles zamrugał, nie wiedząc nawet, kiedy zamknęły się za mężczyzną drzwi. Dopiero teraz mógł się tak naprawdę rozglądnąć i zdał sobie sprawę, że Peter musiał go zanieść do jakiegoś dodatkowego pokoju. Pomieszczenie było za małe, aby stanowić główną sypialnię. Zresztą wątpił, aby Peter trzymał go w swoim łóżku. Hale bywał miły, ale nie nazwałby go dżentelmenem nawet, gdyby mu za to zapłacono.

Nie był do końca przekonany czy jest gotowy na śniadanie. Nie wymiotował i przemył nawet usta nie znalazłszy żadnej zapasowej szczoteczki do zębów. Jednak jego żołądek nie był w najlepszej kondycji.  
Peter krzątał się za wysepką – Stiles nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać. Mężczyzna nie pogwizdywał, ale przerzucał naleśniki ze sprawnością kogoś, kto jednak robi to dostatecznie często, aby wyglądać profesjonalnie. I może nigdy nie zastanawiał się, co je Peter, ale teraz podejrzenia, że wilkołak odżywiał się wyłącznie tym, co upolował – wydały mu się śmieszne. Możliwe, że nie powinni byli ze Scottem dawać ponosić się fantazji.  
Peter był człowiekiem i uderzało go to coraz bardziej.  
Stanął niepewnie w progu, nie wiedząc czy nie powinien odchrząknąć. Jego wzrok niemal od razu powędrował do otwartego salonu, do którego przylegał aneks kuchenny. Wzór dywanu zahipnotyzował go na krótką chwilę i kilka podejrzanych kratek – niczym w filmie – wyświetliło mu się przed oczami.  
Peter mówiący mu, że nie są w klubie.  
On mówiący coś, chociaż nie potrafił rozróżnić słów.  
On na kolanach.  
Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na Petera, który wpatrywał się w niego swoim intensywnym wzrokiem. Wilkołak zdawał się wahać, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic powrócił do patelni.  
\- Wiem, że sądzisz, iż nie jesteś w stanie niczego przełknąć, ale jedzenie dobrze ci zrobi – poinformował go Peter całkiem obojętnym tonem.  
Stiles nerwowo zaczął stukać w swoje udo, wiedząc, że wilkołak musiał czuć jego zażenowanie i zawstydzenie. Nie do końca wiedział jak rozumieć to, co mu się przypomniało. Może miało to jakieś inne wytłumaczenie, ale jego umysł podpowiadał mu tylko jedno. Przyjechał do Petera po pijanemu mu się oddać i jeśli to nie było upokarzające to nie wiedział jak to nazwać.  
Wilkołak minął go, ignorując fakt, że sterczał niczym kołek. Na stole pojawiły się talerze oraz sztućce. Sok i woda stały tam już wcześniej i gdy Peter podniósł ponownie na niego wzrok, pomiędzy jego brwiami gościła głęboka zmarszczka.  
\- Zamierzasz usiąść czy wyjść? – spytał Hale rzeczowo.  
Nie wydawał się zdenerwowany, co zaczynało irytować Stilesa. Jakaś reakcja podpowiedziałaby mu, co sam miał zrobić. Najwyraźniej jednak Peter nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwiać.  
\- Nie skomentujesz tego? – spytał w końcu, siadając na kanapie.  
\- Naleśniki. Syrop w butelce, jeśli sobie życzysz. Sok lub woda do wyboru – rzucił Peter, nie łapiąc przynęty.  
\- Nie skomentujesz tego wczoraj? – spróbował jeszcze raz.  
\- Alkohol działa źle na was ludzi. Powinieneś przemyśleć kwestie picia. Szkoda twoich szarych komórek – mruknął Peter, a potem błysnął w jego stronę swoimi tęczówkami. – Czy chcesz omówić to, co wczoraj mi mówiłeś, ponieważ nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że twoja pamięć wróciła w sposób iście spektakularny.  
Stiles zamarł i spojrzał na mężczyznę, nie wiedząc za bardzo, dlaczego nawet go prowokował. Mięśnie twarzy Petera były lekko ściągnięte, napięte, ale to nie odejmowało mu uroku. A jeśli, to tylko sprawiało, że mężczyzna wyglądał bardziej dziko. Jakby wilk przechadzał się tuż obok granicy, gdzie tracił swoją całą kontrolę.  
Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny w ustach.  
\- Tak sądziłem – odparł Peter, chyba źle interpretując jego milczenie, ponieważ zabrał się od tak za jedzenie.  
\- Czekaj – powiedział szybko Stiles. – Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. Przepraszam – dodał, mając nadzieję, że to załatwi wszystko i nie będzie między nimi dziwnie.  
\- Przepraszasz za przyjście po pijanemu do mojego domu bez zaproszenia czy to, co powiedziałeś? – zainteresował się nagle Peter.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pewnie po trochu oba – odparł w końcu i przeczesał mokre włosy palcami.  
Peter przyglądał mu się przez chwilę tak, jakby go oceniał.  
\- O co naprawdę chodziło? – spytał w końcu wilkołak. – I nie próbuj kłamać – ostrzegł go takim tonem, że Stiles mimowolnie wyprostował się na swoim miejscu.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia.  
Jego myśli nadal były wartkim górskim strumieniem i nie potrafił oddzielić poszczególnych kropli od siebie. Wszystko wydawało się związane ze sobą tak nierozerwalnie i nie wiedział od czego się zaczęło. Równie dobrze początkiem mógł być jego pierwszy wypad do klubu albo rozmowa z Joshem na temat BDSM. Alkohol zdawał się go wplątywać w różne sytuacje i chociaż za pierwszy splot okoliczności dziękował – teraz nie czuł się już tak komfortowo.  
\- Nie wiesz – powtórzył za nim Peter. – Więc jak mógłbym ci pomóc? – prychnął.  
\- Nie wiem – mruknął Stiles, czując przy tym lekką irytację. – Po prostu…  
\- Po prostu… - podchwycił Peter i tym razem nie zdawał się naigrawać z niego. – Pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła ci do głowy – podpowiedział.  
Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka, nie wiedząc czy nie powinien wycofać się już teraz.  
\- Wyszedłeś z Markiem – rzucił, decydując się, że skoro już zrobił z siebie idiotę, to przynajmniej wyjaśni Peterowi, że miał pewne dziwne podstawy do tego.  
Wolał zostać oficjalnie odrzuconym, niż uznanym za nieodpowiedzialnego dzieciaka, którym trzeba się zajmować, gdy tylko dorwie się do butelki.  
Brwi Petera nawet nie drgnęły. Mężczyzna, natomiast wpatrywał się w niego z nikłym zainteresowaniem.  
\- Powiem ci jedną rzecz i skończymy rozmowę na ten temat jeśli będziesz chciał. I nigdy do niej nie wrócę – obiecał mu Peter. – Spytałeś wczoraj, dlaczego cię nie chcę – przypomniał mu wilkołak i Stiles poczuł, że zaczyna się znowu czerwienić. – Nigdy o to nie chodziło. Dostatecznie często mówisz mi nie – poinformował go Peter, sięgając po sok.  
Stiles zamarł i potrząsnął głową, nie potrafiąc sobie przypomnieć żadnej z takich sytuacji.  
\- Kiedy? – spytał w końcu, orientując się, że dla Petera ten temat był naprawdę skończony.  
Hale przewrócił oczami.  
\- Kiedy spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz, a potem drugi i średnio raz na dwa tygodnie od tamtej pory. Za każdym razem, gdy dawałem ci jakiekolwiek rady. Mówisz nie dość dosadnie, a ja to w pełni rozumiem i potrafię uszanować. Nigdy nie doszło do sytuacji, w której twoje nie znaczyłoby dla mnie nic. Nawet, gdy byłem szalony i odmówiłeś ugryzienia – przypomniał mu i Stiles zadrżał na samo wspomnienie.  
Milczeli przez chwilę, aż Peter zrobił niewielki łyk.  
\- Jedz naleśniki. Zimne są ohydne – poinformował go mężczyzna.  
\- Nie – powiedział Stiles, a potem potrząsnął głową. – Znaczy zjem, ale… - urwał i spojrzał na Petera przygryzając dolną wargę. – Czyli jeśli powiedziałbym tak… tobie… Znaczy mógłbym podejść do ciebie w klubie i spytać – zaczął się motać.  
Peter odłożył talerz na stolik i zaplótł dłonie na piersi.  
\- Albo nie musiałbyś tego robić w klubie. W odróżnieniu od tamtych, nie jesteś obcy. Wpuściłem cię do mieszkania, ponieważ cię znam. Wiesz jak ważne dla wilkołaków jest terytorium. To jest moje terytorium – poinformował Stilesa. – Wiem jak bardzo nie lubisz pokazywać się w publicznej części klubu – ciągnął dalej Peter. – Nie trudno to zauważyć, a jednocześnie nie jesteś na tyle ufny, aby zamknąć się z kimkolwiek w prywatnym pokoju, co jest mądre z twojej strony – dodał. – Jesteś zainteresowany, Stiles? – spytał Peter wprost.  
Przygryzał wargę tak mocno, że czuł pulsującą krew. Nie był nawet do końca świadom, że osuwa się na kolana, ale Peter złapał go pół ruchu i posadził z powrotem.  
\- Nie teraz – powiedział Hale. – Masz kaca i powinieneś coś zjeść. Gdybym chciał nieświadomego i półprzytomnego uległego, wykorzystałbym wczorajszą sytuację, ale takie zabawy mi nie odpowiadają – ciągnął dalej Peter, a jego oczy zmrużyły się lekko. – Przemyśl wszystko i daj mi odpowiedź – dodał wilkołak, wracając do swojego talerza po raz trzeci.

Josh był zaniepokojony. Najwyraźniej wciąż miał zachowany numer Stacy i oboje upewnili się, że nie wyszedł z klubu z nikim podejrzanym. Jego kolega nie skomentował też ewidentnie nie jego ubrania, w których pojawił się w ich pokoju. Jego głowa dopiero zaczynała boleć. Tabletka oraz śniadanie pomogło, ale kac miał potrwać. Stiles w jednej z nielicznych na kampusie aptek zakupił taką ilość magnezu i potasu, że był pod wrażeniem, że do tabletek nie przywierają klucze i położył się na łóżku.  
Wszelkim bogom dziękował za to, że mieli niedzielę, ponieważ wątpił, aby z tym mętlikiem w głowie byłby w stanie iść na zajęcia.  
Peter zdawał się całkiem spokojny, jakby wcale nie obchodziło go jaką Stiles da mu odpowiedź i kiedy ona nadejdzie. Znał jednak wilkołaka na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że Hale nie spinał się w ten sposób przy wszystkich. Peter nie rozmawiał też z Adamem czy Pat, a nawet Markiem. To jemu poświęcał więcej uwagi. Teraz, kiedy patrzył na to w innym świetle, przestawał się czuć jak nowa maskotka Petera. Może odrobinę podchlebiało mu, że Hale sądził, iż jest odrzucany przez ten cały czas, ale faktycznie Stiles najczęściej porozumiewał się z ludźmi przez negację. Albo lekkie groźby. Możliwe, że Derek miał coś z tym wspólnego, ale fakty nadal pozostawały faktami.  
A Peter zgodnie z zasadami, które wyznawał, respektował jego nie. A podobnych pojawiło się naprawdę wiele. Stiles dostrzegał to dopiero teraz. Kazał Peterowi nie śledzić go, nie stalkować, nie dzwonić bez wyraźniej przyczyny. Może robił to bardziej dla żartu – wydawało mu się to dowcipne, ale taka forma flirtu ewidentnie się nie sprawdzała.  
Josh spoglądał na niego ciekawie, jakby zastanawiał się, skąd ta zmiana, ale na szczęście nie komentował.  
Stiles zresztą nie wiedział, co miałby mu powiedzieć. Nie byli z Peterem parą. Hale pewnie nie porzuci dla niego swoich uległych. To byłoby nierozsądne, biorąc pod uwagę, że tamte układy działały niezależnie, nie wiadomo jak długo. Może wilkołak nawet zaproponuje, aby wychodzili tam, co czwartek albo środę, aby w pozostałe dni był wolny.  
Stiles nie do końca wiedział jak powinien się z tym czuć. Brian był interesujący, ale to nadal nie było to. Czuł to wyraźnie już podczas ostatniej sceny. Jego uwaga dryfowała w stronę Petera za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się w tej samej przestrzeni, co mężczyzna i dopiero teraz to do niego powoli docierało.  
Jego komórka za-wibrowała, więc zerknął na smsa spodziewając się jakiegoś zdjęcia podesłanego przez Scotta, ale tym razem był to Peter.

Pierwsza rzecz, która przychodzi ci do głowy

Stiles zamknął oczy i po prostu wiedział.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles sądził, że spotkają się z Peterem przed jego, cotygodniowym wyjściem do klubu, ale jego telefon milczał. Im dłużej też spoglądał na komórkę tym bardziej miał ochotę rzucić nią o ścianę i już nigdy jej nie podnosić. Wbrew pozorom nigdy nie był dobry w mówieniu na głos, czego pragnął. Przez wszystkie lata szkoły średniej skupiał się głównie na szokowaniu swoich znajomych, więc na głos wypowiadał każde znajome mu tabu, chcąc po prostu, aby go zauważono.  
Nie byli popularni.  
Klub zmienił wiele. Stiles widział jak ludzie wodzą za nim wzrokiem i Peter miał rację – zapewne nie odmówiono by mu, gdyby spytał jakiegokolwiek Dominanta czy nie chciałby przejść do drugiej części sali. Tam jednak musiałby porozmawiać z nim, a już pierwsza scena z Avą pokazała mu, że nie był tak do końca pewien, czego chce. To Madame wtedy proponowała, podobnie jak Brian kilka tygodni później.  
Stiles nie był pasywny. Był uległy, a to wcale nie oznaczało tego samego. Kiedy rozmawiali z Peterem – jednocześnie wiedział, że powinien się odnosić w stosunku do mężczyzny z pewną dozą szacunku, ale to wcale nie spiłowało jego pazurków. Hale zdawał się to lubić. Tak po prostu wyglądały ich naturalne relacje.  
Peterowi mógł powiedzieć zresztą wszystko i trudno było wilkołaka zszokować, więc szybko przestał się popisywać, wiedząc, że nie robi to na mężczyźnie żadnego wrażenia. Sama obecność Petera lekko wytrącała go z równowagi, ponieważ coś szeptało z tyłu jego głowy, że Hale nie mówił mu wszystkiego, że ta jego dziecinna niepewność jest niczym w porównaniu do tego, co mężczyzna przeżył lub czego próbował.  
Stiles sądził jednak, że te kilka smsów, które wysłał rozwiały chociaż niepewność Petera co do tego, czy Stiles, kiedykolwiek zdecyduje się z nim na wspólną scenę. Sam ją prawie zaplanował i zdawkowe 'dobrze', które dostał w odpowiedzi – wytrącało go z równowagi za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał na historię rozmowy z Peterem.  
Kiedy zatem wszedł do klubu, nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Hale równie dobrze mógł odgrywać scenę z Adamem lub Pat. Albo, kimkolwiek innym. I Stiles nie chciał już tego oglądać. Wydawało mu się to niewłaściwie po tym o czym rozmawiali u Petera w mieszkaniu. Zjedli razem cholerne śniadanie, a to coś musiało znaczyć. Przynajmniej dla Stilesa.  
Nie chciał się zachowywać znowu jak zazdrosny o uwagę psiak, ale i tak ulżyło mu, gdy dostrzegł siedzącego na swojej kanapie Petera. Oczy Hale na krótką chwilę spotkały się z jego własnymi i wilkołak skinął w jego stronę głową, sugestywnie nakazując mu podejście. Na stole zresztą czekały już dwie butelki wody.  
\- Witaj Stiles – powiedział Peter.  
Głos mężczyzny tym razem wydawał mu się jakiś głębszy.  
\- Sir – odparł, starając się włożyć w to trochę więcej przekonania niż zwykle.  
A może wystarczyło tylko nie traktować tego na siłę lekko. Słowo to było dostatecznie ciężkie w jego ustach, niosąc znaczenia, które sprawiały, że po jego ciele przechodziły dreszcze.  
Zamierzał usiąść jak zawsze obok, ale Peter zaprzeczył lekko głową, jakby chciał go poinformować, że reguły gry się zmieniły. Kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na poduszkę przed sobą, Stiles zamarł. Nie rozmawiali o tym wcześniej, jednak im dłużej skupiał się na swoim pijackim wybryku, tym więcej sobie przypominał. Klęczenie przed Peterem nie było złe, chociaż wydarzyło się przez przypadek. Okłamałby siebie i Hale'a, gdyby zaprzeczył, że nie wyobrażał sobie jak pada przed Peterem na kolana.  
Sądził, że to jest związane z tym, że niemal cały czas widział kogoś związanego przez wilkołaka albo właśnie w ten sposób służącego mu, ale najwyraźniej było to coś więcej, bo jego kolana ugięły się same.  
I nie mogło minąć więcej niż ułamki sekund, ponieważ Peter najwyraźniej nie zauważył jego zawahania, tylko pogładził go po włosach, jakby w ten sposób go nagradzał.  
\- Jak spędziłeś tydzień? – spytał Hale, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Stiles nie widział prawie nikogo, ale czuł wzrok wbity w swoje plecy. Miał ochotę się obrócić i sprawdzić czy naprawdę wzbudzają takie zainteresowanie, ale Peter skutecznie unieruchamiał jego głowę.  
\- Kiedy tutaj jesteśmy zwracasz uwagę tylko na mnie – poinformował go Hale.  
\- Tak Sir – powiedział bez zastanowienia, czując, że tego się właśnie od niego wymaga.  
\- Pomyślałem, że posiedzimy dzisiaj w ciszy i spokoju – oznajmił mu Peter. – Więc jak minął twój tydzień? Tym razem liczę na odpowiedź. Nie lubię się dwa razy powtarzać – dodał odrobinę ostrzej.  
Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny w ustach. Jego gardło zdawało się zaciskać boleśnie, a serce biło mu tak głośno, że wątpił, aby Peter tego nie słyszał. Wilkołak, jednak dalej bawił się kosmykiem jego włosów.  
Stiles miał ochotę powiedzieć, że cały tydzień wgapiał się w cholerny telefon, ale Peter pewnie, i to wiedział. Przecież z jakichś powodów do niego nie zadzwonił, może zostawiając mu więcej czasu do namysłu. Stiles tymczasem był już całkiem pewien może nie tego, co chce robić, ale kogo chce. A to chyba oznaczało granie według reguł Petera – nie, żeby nie spodziewał się tego wcześniej.  
\- Zwyczajne zajęcia – odparł Stiles.  
\- Och, na pewno jesteś w stanie wysilić się bardziej – stwierdził Peter.  
Co dziwniejsze Stiles przypominał sobie mgliście, że wspominał mężczyźnie wcześniej o swoich wykładowcach i Joshu, z którym dzielił pokój w akademiku.  
\- Chyba moje piętro sądzi, że jestem prostytutką – stwierdził, przypominając sobie dziwny wzrok, którym był odprowadzany przez ostatnie tygodnie.  
\- Martwi cię to? – zainteresował się Peter.  
\- Niespecjalnie – odparł Stiles. – Nie znam tych ludzi. A Josh wydaje się tym ubawiony. Szczególnie, że dziewczyna z parteru pracuje w seks telefonie.  
Peter prychnął, jakby nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego.  
\- Zawsze miałeś problemy z zaprzyjaźnianiem się – podjął Hale, jakby faktycznie go znał. – Masz znajomych, ale pewnie nadal dzwonisz do Scotta, bo nie pozwoliłeś się nikomu poznać bliżej – stwierdził Peter, i to było o wiele zbyt bliskie prawdy, aby Stiles czuł się z tym komfortowo.  
Ręka Petera nadal poruszała się niespiesznie. Palce mężczyzny przestały się jednak już tylko wplątywać w jego włosy. Stiles czuł, że zsunęły się niżej muskając napięte mięśnie jego karku. Peter dotykał go cały czas i chociaż żadna z tych stref nie wydawał mu się erogenna – jednak było to bardziej intymne niż cokolwiek innego, co doświadczył w życiu.  
Wziął głębszy wdech, zmieniając lekko ułożenie na poduszce. Jego kolana jeszcze się nie poddawały, ale był tego bliski. Lekkie zdrętwienie przechodziło w ból, ale nie było to nieprzyjemne. Tępe uczucie paraliżowało powoli jego ciało niczym jad kanimy z tą różnicą, że tym razem czuł się dziwnie bezpiecznie.  
Peter przyciągnął go bliżej do swojej nogi, pozwalając mu się o nią oprzeć i Stiles nie mógł nie zerknąć na okolice rozporka mężczyzny. Miał je tuż przed oczami, a zadzieranie głowy do góry, aby patrzeć Hale'owi w oczy wydawało mu się bezsensowne teraz, gdy było mu względnie wygodnie.  
Peter masował teraz jego ramiona jedną ręką, co zapewne nie powinno przynosić żadnych skutków, ale Stiles zaczynał się powoli przyzwyczajać do tępego bólu, który zaczynał się w jego kolanach i przyjemnym odprężeniu przychodzącym z góry. Peter mówił coś do niego, ale nie bardzo skupiał się na słowach, a jedynie na brzmieniu jego głosu.  
Kiedy otworzył oczy szerzej, zdał sobie sprawę, że stracił godzinę. Hale dalej go dotykał niespiesznie, bez wyraźnego celu. Kolana Stilesa bolały jak diabli i czuł mrowienie w nogach.  
\- Sir? – spytał, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę Petera.  
\- Tak? – odparł wilkołak, zerkając na niego na dół.  
\- Zaczynam odcinać dopływ krwi do stóp – poinformował go Stiles.  
W kąciku ust Petera pojawił się lekki uśmieszek zadowolenia.  
\- Usiądź wygodniej – polecił mu Hale bez wahania. – Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś – dodał i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że Peter właśnie na to czekał.  
Aż Stiles poinformuje go o swoim limicie.  
Ulga jaką odczuł, siadając w końcu na tyłku była niczym w porównaniu do zadowolenia, jakie czuł, gdy Peter wrócił do masowania jego karku.

Peter odwiózł go swoim bajeranckim samochodem pod sam akademik pewnie potwierdzając tylko plotki, że Stiles pracował jako prostytutka. Prawie świtało i naprawdę był wdzięczny, że Hale odstawił go z powrotem, bo jego powieki po prostu opadały ze zmęczenia. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy jak wiele kosztowało go klęczenie koło nóg Petera dopóki nie wyszli, żegnając się ze Stacy. Wilkołak nie zdjął ręki z jego pleców przez całą drogę do samochodu.  
Stiles spodziewał się pocałunku na dobranoc i nawet pochylił się lekko, ale Peter spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.  
\- Jesteśmy poza klubem – poinformował go Hale. – Mogę cię pocałować, ale to nie będzie miało nic wspólnego z tym, co zrobiliśmy tam. Rozumiesz różnicę? – spytał Peter i mózg Stilesa naprawdę kiepsko działał o tych godzinach, bo zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę, zanim zdał sobie sprawę o czym Hale mówił.  
Zawahał się wyraźnie i wilkołak uśmiechnął się lekko jak zawsze rejestrując każdą różnicę w jego zachowaniu.  
\- Tutaj mogę ci powiedzieć, że jesteś dupkiem – mruknął Stiles, a uśmiech Petera stał się tylko bardziej drapieżny.  
\- Tam również. Tylko czekają cię konsekwencje – poinformował go Hale.  
Oddech uwiązł w jego gardle na krótką chwilę. Przez myśl przebiegło mu kilka kar, które widział w internecie jako przykłady. Nie rozmawiali jeszcze z Peterem na dobrą sprawę o niczym. Jednak najwyraźniej jego sms był zgodą na coś, skoro klęczał kilka dobrych godzin u boku wilkołaka.  
Napisał Peterowi, że chciałby to dla kogoś zrobić, ale sądził, że dostanie cały zestaw. Klęczenie i inne… rzeczy. Tymczasem wracał do swojego pokoju wyczerpany, a jednocześnie dziwnie poruszony, chociaż nie widział nawet centymetra tych rejonów skóry Petera, które chciał zobaczyć.  
Hale nie zdjął rąk z kierownicy i może siedzieli w ciszy kilka minut za długo. Peter nie pocałował go w usta w klubie ani raz, chociaż usta mężczyzny zalazły się na jego czole i karku. A Stiles czuł, że jego wargi niemal mrowią. Przerwany tak nagle podczas jazdy kontakt - wydawał mu się nieodpowiednią formą pożegnania.  
Pochylił się z całkowitą świadomością tego, co robi i złączył na chwilę ich usta, sądząc, że Peter pozostanie nieruchomy. Wilkołak jednak szybko przyblokował jego głowę wchodząc w niego głębiej językiem i dominując całą sytuację.  
Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, jego usta piekły, zapewne spierzchnięte, a Peter uśmiechał się krzywo z miejsca kierowcy.  
\- Dobranoc – powiedział Stiles krótko, wychodząc z samochodu.

Z Peterem nigdy nic nie było wiadome. Stiles sądził, że spotkają się ponownie w klubie i nawet nie sprawdzał swojego telefonu. Dlatego prawie spadł z łóżka we wtorkowy poranek na widok imienia Petera na wyświetlaczu.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się pospiesznie, starając się jakoś zakryć, gdy Josh otworzył jedno oko.  
\- Czy dobrze przypuszczam, że dzisiaj nie masz zajęć, a jutrzejsze zaczynają się dopiero od południa? – spytał Peter, ignorując kompletnie jego powitanie.  
Stiles zamilkł na krótką chwilę.  
\- Tak – powiedział w końcu.  
Peter wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Jak dobry jesteś w wykonywaniu run? – spytał ciekawie Hale.  
Stiles niemal od razu poczuł lekki zawód. Praca nie była tym, co przechodziło mu jeszcze kilka sekund temu przez głowę.  
\- Nie najgorszy – poinformował Petera. – Przyślesz mi detale na maila? – spytał ogólnikowo nie chcąc, aby Josh zadawał potem dziwne pytania.  
\- Pomyślałem, że mógłbym odebrać cię sprzed akademika. Muszę kupić odpowiednie drewno. Wykonalibyśmy je w moim mieszkaniu. Moglibyśmy tam również spokojnie porozmawiać. Rozumiem bowiem, że doszedłeś do siebie po ostatnim – odparł Peter.  
Stiles faktycznie przez cały weekend czuł się lekko wytrącony z równowagi. Jego kolana nie bolały, ale jednak czuł je wyraźnie. Lekko naciągnięte mięśnie ud, sprawiały, że stał się całkiem świadom swoich pośladków. Nie czuł się seksownie per se, ale przez jego głowę wciąż przechodziły dziwne myśli jak; 'nie macie pojęcia co robiłem ostatnio'. Cholerna duma rozpychała jego klatkę piersiową, co wydawało mu się jednocześnie śmieszne, ponieważ jedynie klęczał. To nie wymagało dyplomu czy członkostwa w Mensie, a jednak wiedział, że zrobił dobrze, i to właśnie tak bardzo wypełniało go samozadowoleniem.  
Nie zastanawiał się długo nad odpowiedzią, ale jedno pytanie pojawiło się niemal od razu.  
\- Czy zostaję na noc – zaczął niepewnie.  
Peter nie odpowiedział od razu i po prostu czuł jak napięcie zaczyna kumulować się pomiędzy nimi. Nie chciał się narzucać, ale jednak wydawało mu się to całkiem logiczne.  
\- Czy chcesz zostać na noc zdecydujesz, gdy porozmawiamy. Nie wiesz jeszcze czy naprawdę będzie ci odpowiadała scena, którą buduję w myślach na podstawie tego, co mi powiedziałeś – odparł Peter, i to też było całkiem racjonalne.  
Z tym tylko, że Stiles całe życie polegał na swoim instynkcie, a on podpowiadał mu wyraźnie, że cokolwiek Hale nie zaplanował – będzie mu się podobało. Może będzie zaskoczony i będzie potrzebował czasu, aby to przyswoić, bo umysł Petera nie należał do najłatwiejszych – jednak pod tym względem byli podobni.  
W myślach zanotował, aby zabrać szczoteczkę do zębów, licząc na to, że będzie mógł pożyczyć od wilkołaka kolejną z jego miękkich koszulek. Jedna nadal spoczywała bezpiecznie w jego szafie.


	13. Chapter 13

Mieszkanie Petera wyglądało tak jak zapamiętał z tą drobną różnicą, że w salonie wilkołaka wcześniej nie było całkiem pokaźnego stosu run. I Stiles już czuł, że nie uwiną się z tym tak szybko jak liczył.  
Peter zerknął na niewielką torbę w jego dłoni, a potem uniósł brew, ale nie powiedział słowa. Może nawet zaczynało mu to odpowiadać – fakt, że nie musiał się bać, iż Hale zrozumie go źle i zacznie się z niego nabijać. Peter wydawał się daleki od podobnych działań, co mocno go uspokajało.  
Co go zaskoczyło, mężczyzna nie tylko wpuścił go do mieszkania, ale również pocałował, i to nie było jedno z tych nic nie znaczących cmoknięć. Stiles poczuł je całym wciśniętym w wilkołaka ciałem. I nie pierwszy raz dziękował bogom, że chociaż stworzyli go tak szczupłego dali mu jednocześnie wzrok, który pozwalał mu poczuć całą powierzchnią wszelki krzywizny i twardości Petera. Szczególnie twardości.  
\- Witaj – powiedział Hale, w końcu wypuszczając go z objęć i najwyraźniej ostatnie całowanie w samochodzie musiało być, aż nazbyt sugestywne w tym, co Stiles faktycznie chciał.  
Z jego strony to było spontaniczne. Nie do końca przemyślane, ale miał również później czas, aby przeanalizować wszystko. I tak, mimo całej dzielącej ich przeszłości, chciał przyszłości z Peterem. Niekoniecznie zamierzał się chwalić Scottowi, gdy pierwszy raz będą uprawiać seks, ale ukrywać się też nie planował. Zresztą Derek wydawał się już wychodzić na prostą w kontaktach z wujem.  
\- Cześć – odparł Stiles i nie dodał tego słowa, które sprawiało, że jego ciało mrowiło. – Ilu członków liczy ta wataha? – spytał sugestywnie patrząc na stertę drewna.  
Peter skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Zbyt wielu – odparł szczerze mężczyzna.

Wykonywanie tych run nie było, aż tak trudne. Nie był, nawet bardzo zmęczony. Jego Iskra bardzo rzadko oddawała, cokolwiek z siebie. I Peter miał rację – jemu było łatwiej wpłynąć na drewno, aby formowało się pod jego palcami wedle życzenia, jakby doskonale wiedziało, że trzyma je w dłoniach istota równie magiczna. Peter nie miał takiego szczęścia, ale mimo wszystko starał się przynajmniej obrobić wstępnie niewielkie deseczki – za, co Stiles był mu wdzięczny.  
Pracowali w ciszy, która początkowo go denerwowała, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to jest kolejny sposób Petera na danie mu przestrzeni. Albo przyzwyczajenie do tej, w której obaj się znajdowali teraz. Jeśli wilkołak chciał go oswajać – nie potrafił wymyślić dostatecznie wielu żartów, aby odreagować.  
\- Co zaplanowałeś na dzisiaj? – spytał w końcu, uznając, że dostatecznie długo pomilczeli.  
Peter nawet nie drgnął.  
\- Kiedy ty będziesz sprzątał, przygotuję nam kolację – poinformował go Hale z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
Jakoś zaskoczyło go, że Peter wie jak gotować. Z drugiej strony samotnie mieszkający wilkołak bez watahy musiał się podobnych rzeczy nauczyć. Nie wątpił, że jedzenie na wynos nie mogło Peterowi za bardzo smakować. Scott narzekał nie raz i nie dwa, aż musieli zbanować większość knajp, do których wcześniej chodzili. Kolejna rzecz, którą poświęcili po tym jak McCall został ugryziony.  
\- Dlaczego ja mam sprzątać? – prychnął, ponieważ obaj wiedzieli, że bez chociaż drobnego protestu jego życie traciło sens.  
I może Peter go właśnie takim uwielbiał – lekko negującym, wiecznie buntującym. Stiles mógł sobie wyobrazić siebie krzyczącego 'Nie', gdy jego ciało wołało 'tak'. I jego oddech musiał przyspieszyć albo jego zapach się zmienił, bo tęczówki Petera błysnęły błękitem.  
\- O czym myślisz? – spytał Hale tonem tak niskim, że posłał dreszcz emocji wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.  
Stiles polizał nagle suche wargi.  
\- Po kolacji – odparł.  
Peterowi taka odpowiedź najwyraźniej odpowiadała, bo wilkołak nie naciskał. W zasadzie, gdyby Stiles nie znał go lepiej – pomyślałby, że Hale jest w stosunku do niego ostrożny. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed przetestowaniem tej teorii znowu zaczął wyobrażać sobie, jakby to było poczuć ręce Petera na swoich nadgarstkach. Hale już raz trzymał go w ten sposób oddychając na jego skórę. Nie kojarzyło mu się to wtedy erotycznie, ale odkąd poznał mężczyznę bliżej – nawet ich wcześniejsze – pierwsze spotkanie – nabrało dla niego całkiem innych znaczeń. To jak wilkołak trzymał zęby tuż przy miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się jedna z jego tętnic. Musiał czuć jak szybko pulsowała w nim krew – jakby przyspieszone bicie serca nie było dostatecznym dowodem jego zdenerwowania.  
\- Wiem, co robisz – poinformował go Peter, wciągając przez nos więcej powietrza.  
Może to było bardzo nierozsądne, aby prowokować wilkołaka, ale obu ich zdawała się kręcić ta gra. Nie był najgorszym obserwatorem. Nie miał super czułych zmysłów, ale wiele się nauczył przez lata, gdy Derek tłumaczył im różnice pomiędzy ludźmi i wilkołakami. Teraz wiedział czego powinien szukać.  
Peter siedział z pozoru normalnie, ale żyły na szyi mężczyzny napięły się lekko. Jego koszulka z głęboko wyciętym dekoltem ukazywała akurat na tyle dużo skóry, aby widział, że wilkołak ma na piersi rozwijający się rumieniec.  
\- Myślałem o tym, co stało się ostatnio w samochodzie, gdy cię odwoziłem – podjął Hale i spojrzał na niego przelotnie.  
Stiles przestał wydrapywać w drewnie jedną z ostatnich run. Wokół nich leżało tak wiele trocin, że pewnie pomylono by salon Petera z zakładem obróbki drewna.  
\- Co chodziło ci wcześniej po głowie? – spytał wilkołak wprost. – Mówiłeś, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć po kolacji. Jeśli masz jakiś wniosek, który powinienem dodatkowo wziąć pod uwagę podczas sceny… - zaczął mężczyzna i urwał.  
Stiles podciągnął się wyżej i usiadł na kanapie wygodniej. W zasadzie nie chodziło o nic konkretnego.  
\- Czy ja ci się podobam? – spytał po prostu, bo skoro Peter do tej pory nie wyśmiał go za upicie się, chyba nie było powodu, aby ukrywał cokolwiek.  
Mieli się widzieć w naprawdę dziwnych sytuacjach. Peter miał sprawić, że jego ciało nie będzie już całkiem jego. I może pociągnąć go nawet o krok dalej. Stiles jeszcze nie wiedział, gdzie dojdą dzisiaj albo jutro. Jednak Hale powiedział mu, że niczego się o sobie nie dowie jedynie czytając o tym, co mógłby robić. Nie będzie wiedział, co mu się podoba, co daje mu satysfakcję. Było w tym zaskakująco wiele prawdy.  
\- To kwestia twojej niskiej samooceny? – spytał Peter i zmarszczył brwi. – Nie sądzę. Doskonale wiesz ile jesteś wart i kim jesteś. To cię czyni interesującym, Stiles. Musisz to wiedzieć – prychnął wilkołak. – Nie prawię pustych komplementów, ale pewnie nazwę cię pięknym. Prawdę powiedziawszy masz swój urok – dodał wilkołak i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Czy to odpowiada na twoje pytanie?  
Stiles nie był do końca pewien. Nie potrzebował być chwalony, chociaż to byłoby miłym urozmaiceniem. Znał swoje mocne i słabe strony. Jednak coś cały czas mu umykało i Peter musiał to widzieć, bo odłożył trzymany przez siebie nożyk na blat stołu i spojrzał na niego z tym wrednym wyrazem twarzy, który oznaczał tylko, że jego ciśnienie wzrośnie. Może nie do końca w negatywny sposób.  
Zrozumienie, że Peter potrzebuje dupka było dla niego naprawdę przełomowym momentem. Nie-dupek nie wytrzymałby z Hale'em nawet pięciu minut i nie nadążyłby za nim. I może, dlatego wilkołak nie miał stałego partnera, a o wiele za wiele osób musiało pracować nad tym, aby zaspokoić jego pragnienia. Stiles był przekonany, że Peter nie otwierał się przed nimi tak bardzo. Sam miał z tym problem, bo czuł, że Ava jeśli zrozumiałaby go – nie do końca sprostałaby oczekiwaniom. A ten ostatni chłopak – on chciał bardziej kogoś do czczenia i dotykania. Kogoś takiego Stiles mógłby okręcić wokół własnego palca, ponieważ też był dupkiem. Tylko Peter wydawał się nieporuszony jego ciągłym lekkim buntem i wychwytywał każdy ten raz, gdy Stiles był uparty, bo był uparty, a nie dlatego, że miał faktyczny powód. Znali się, i to wszystko utrudniało i jednocześnie niesamowicie ułatwiało.  
\- A może chcesz wiedzieć, co z tego mam? – podjął Peter lustrując jego twarz. – Może chcesz wiedzieć czy chcę cię dotykać i mieć, bo uważam cię za pięknego… Czy może to kwestia tego, że wtedy nie mogłem cię mieć, a teraz jesteś w moim zasięgu.  
Dłoń Petera objęła jego nadgarstek ponownie i poczuł ciepły oddech na skórze. Mężczyzna nie musiał dodawać o jakie 'wtedy' chodziło. Może już wtedy Stilesa podnieciło to pierwszy raz, ale był zbyt przerażony i skołowany. Zbyt młody, aby to zrozumieć.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, czy to z mojej strony jest brudne i złe, i może trochę pokręcone. Chcesz znać moje powody Stiles? – spytał Peter tak cicho, że przez chwilę albo i dwie sądził, że się przesłyszał.  
I to było, to. Widział Petera z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, ale brakowało między nimi tego napięcia. Nic nie wypełniało przestrzeni między nimi, chociaż ewidentnie wszyscy byli podnieceni i otrzymywali dokładnie to, po co przyszli. Wiedział wtedy czego oczekuje Peter – władzy nad nimi. Krótkiej i przekraczającej wszelkie granice władzy. Chciał mieć ich w swoich rękach i Stiles nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, o co chodzi między nimi właśnie. Bo zasady gry dla nich wydawały się inne.  
\- Tak – wykrztusił w końcu, trochę zaskoczony, że jego oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, a słowa się nie formowały tak pewnie jak powinny.  
Peter zawsze stanowił dla niego wyzwanie. Mężczyzna był inteligentny i obaj zdawali się z sobą konkurować podczas każdej rozmowy. A teraz miał się od tak poddać w pewnej sferze, i to nawet nie stanowiło już takiego problemu. Może od samego początku tego chciał, ale równie mocno pragnął, aby Peter o niego zawalczył – żeby pokazał mu, że chce. Tymczasem Hale dawał mu tylko więcej i więcej przestrzeni i to Stiles wracał za każdym razem. A teraz chciał wiedzieć, czy Peter tak po prostu chciał. I czego chciał w tym wszystkim.  
\- Och, chłopcze. – Głos Petera był prawie kocim pomrukiem przyjemności, jakby kot właśnie dorwał miskę ze śmietanką. – Sprawię, że to będzie tak brudne, że nigdy się już z tego nie podniesiesz. Zrujnuję cię dla innych, ponieważ powinieneś być zrujnowany. Nie będziemy robić niczego nudnego i prostego. Nie obrażajmy się nawzajem – zakpił Peter. – Widziałem jak obserwujesz mnie i moje ruchy. Wiem, że byłeś pod wrażeniem, ale to co ci chcę pokazać wykracza mocno poza wszystko, co widziałeś – wyjaśnił Peter i zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego nadgarstku. – I chcę cię uczynić w końcu moim. W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu i tak bardzo jak mi pozwolisz. Bo może wtedy jeszcze nie byłem świadom tego jak bardzo mój powinieneś być, ale jestem starszy i już wiem. I wiem, że ty wiesz, bo nie jesteś głupi, Stiles, prawda? Słyszę twoje serce jak szybko bije. Wtedy też uderzało tak, jakbym trzymał w dłoniach niewielkie pisklę. Na mojej łasce. Wtedy cię nie skrzywdziłem i teraz też tego nie zrobię. A, przynajmniej nie w ten sposób, który ci się nie podoba – ciągnął dalej Peter i może Stiles wariował, ale jego skóra zdawała się stać w ogniu.  
Nie tylko ta część, którą stykał się z Peterem, ale całe ciało. To ubranie powinno zniknąć jak najszybciej. I nie powinien patrzeć w błyszczące błękitem oczy wilkołaka, które były dostatecznym dowodem na to, jak niebezpieczny potrafił być ten mężczyzna.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć jak bardzo cię chcę, Stiles – prychnął Peter, jakby nic bardziej go nie rozbawiło. – Problem w tym, że może chcę za bardzo. Nie wiem jak bardzo chcę, nie umiem tego nawet nazwać. I nie wiem czy się nasycę dzisiejszej nocy na tyle, aby spać spokojnie – uświadomił go. – Ale cię wypuszczę, gdy będziesz tego chciał, bo wiem teraz lepiej i będzie mi zależało na tym, żebyś wrócił. Może, żebyś wrócił po więcej. Gdyby tak było, nic bardziej by mnie nie ucieszyło. Bo mogę ci dać więcej, ustalmy to jedno. Tak bardzo więcej, jak tylko chcesz. I nie, to nie będzie normalne, a przynajmniej nie w normie tych, których znasz, a których określasz mianem rodziny i przyjaciół. Jeśli powiesz, kiedykolwiek Scottowi, nie zrozumie. I może pożegnam się z życiem. A tego byś chyba nie chciał… - urwał sugestywnie.  
\- Nie, sir – odparł Stiles, czując, że niewidzialna obręcz zaciskająca się na jego gardle na tę jedną chwilę lekko się poluzowała, aby mógł wykrztusić odpowiedź.  
Peter zdawał się usatysfakcjonowany.  
\- Więc to będzie nasza tajemnica. Nie wątpię, że będziesz chodził pewniej po klubie po dzisiejszej nocy. Jeśli sądzisz, że umknęło mi jak bardzo podobało ci się klęczenie u moich stóp, okłamujesz się. Zauważam wszystko, co dotyczy ciebie pośrednio i bezpośrednio – poinformował go Peter. – Możesz przy mnie udawać, że nie chcesz być posiadany, ale to sprawia ci dziwną przyjemność. Byłeś z tego dumny, a kiedy robisz coś dobrze, ja jestem zadowolony, więc na razie nie musimy tego rozgryzać. Wystarczy, że wiesz, że ja wiem. Kiedyś pójdziemy dalej – obiecał. – Nie zawsze musisz wiedzieć wszystko od razu. Jestem spostrzegawczy. Widziałem jak przyglądasz mi się podczas scen i wiem, co sprawiało ci największą przyjemność. Jeśli sądzisz, że nie czułem jak twój zapach staje się ciężki od podniecenia, gdy kolejne klapsy spadały na pośladki Adama, mylisz się. Jedynym na czym mogłem się skupić to ty. Wiedziałem od samego początku, że znajdujesz się tam, gdzieś w ciemności, przykuty do swojego miejsca. I wiesz, że Adam wyczuł, że coś się zmieniło. Nigdy nie doszedł tak intensywnie, bo nigdy nie byłem w coś tak głęboko zaangażowany jak wtedy. Cała prawda Stiles jest taka, że byłem dobry, ale ty sprawiasz, że jestem lepszy – przyznał wilkołak. – Czy to odpowiada na twoje pytanie? – zakpił, widząc zapewne, że Stiles nie potrafi się nawet wysłowić.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles rozejrzał się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu, które musiało być sypialnią Petera. Nie wyczuwał zapachów tak dobrze jak wilkołaki, ale rozpoznawał, gdy pokój był zamieszkały. Z pewnością Peter używał tego łóżka częściej niż rzadziej, bo szafka zaraz obok zajęta była przez sporej wielkości księgę o runach, którą Hale musiał przeglądać jeszcze wczoraj. Stiles tak starał się dojrzeć tytuł, że prawie przegapił, iż na jednym z dwóch foteli w pomieszczeniu znajduje się podejrzanie wyglądająca skrzynka.  
\- Zamierzałem cię najpierw nakarmić – powiedział Hale, zachodząc go od tyłu.  
Stiles starał się nie zadrżeć, ale mężczyzna przesuwał dłońmi po jego ramionach, napierając na niego lekko. Prawie nieintencjonalnie. Ale tutaj chodziło o Petera – a on nigdy nie robił niczego przypadkowo.  
\- Jesteś głodny? – spytał wilkołak.  
\- Nie – odparł szybko Stiles i odgiął delikatnie kark. – Sir – dodał.  
Peter prychnął tuż za nim.  
\- Sądzisz, że mnie tak sprowokujesz? – spytał ciekawie wilkołak. – Mógłbym udawać, że mnie to kręci, ale innym razem.  
\- Derek zawsze wpatruje się w mój kark – odparł Stiles, lekko urażony, że jednak trafił kulą w płot.  
\- Derek przez większość czasu chce cię udusić. A wybacz, nie do końca jestem skłonny na podobne zabawy. Jesteś taki kruchy – powiedział Peter wprost do jego ucha.  
Dłonie wilkołaka zacisnęły się na jego palcach zmuszając go, aby zwinął je w pięści. Czuł jak jego własne serce wyrywa się z piersi i nie potrafił nie wziął głębszego wdechu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w tej pozycji Peter skutecznie go unieruchamiał. Stiles był zbyt słaby, aby wyrwać obie swoje dłonie. Zbyt wolny, aby ruszyć czymkolwiek innym, gdy wilkołak był tak blisko.  
Wyprostował się mimowolnie, czekając na to, co nadejdzie. Peter w końcu nie był niebezpieczny. Przynajmniej nie dla niego i nie w tej chwili. Uspokajało go, że wiedział dokładnie do czego zdolny był wilkołak.  
\- Miałem wszystko przygotować, gdy będziesz zmywał po kolacji – oznajmił mu Hale. – Jak widzisz mamy tutaj ograniczone pole manewru – dodał wilkołak.  
\- Mówiłeś, że twoje mieszkanie ma pokój… - zaczął Stiles i urwał.  
\- Ale wtedy musiałbym ci pokazać wszystko od razu, czyż nie? – spytał Peter i Stiles czuł na swoim karku krzywy uśmieszek.  
Hale mógł udawać, że sprawa z karkiem go nie kręciła, ale on miał dowody, że było inaczej. Jeden i największy dowód wbijał się w jego pośladki. Przez wszystkie te razy, gdy był w klubie, nie widział penisa Petera i było coś przyjemnego w fakcie, że sam też nigdy nie był całkiem nagi. I jeśli dochodził to zawstydzająco w spodnie.  
Peter odsunął się od niego, uwalniając obie jego ręce. Powstrzymał się przed tym, aby je rozmasować. Nie były zesztywniałe. Po prostu wciąż na skórze czuł dotyk mężczyzny. A dłonie wilkołaka nie były szorstkie, i to chyba wciąż zaskakiwało go najbardziej. Jakby ta delikatność nie do końca pasowała do Petera.  
\- Rozbierz się. Powoli – polecił mu wilkołak i Stiles wciągnął do płuc więcej powietrza.  
Jego palce same powędrowały do kołnierzyka koszulki, którą dzisiaj miał na sobie. Do klubu ubrałby koszulę z guzikami, bardziej elegancką – do rozbierania paradoksalnie wygodniejszą. Jeśli Peter chciał striptizu, w obecnym ubraniu Stiles nie mógł mu go dać i jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Jakoś nie pomyślał o tym w domu, gdy wybierał, co na siebie założyć. Peter zawsze wyglądał dobrze i może wymagał tego również od niego.  
\- Spokojnie. Słyszę jak szybko myślisz – odparł wilkołak i ton jego głosu zmienił się.  
Nie było tam już tej lekkiej kpiny, która im zawsze towarzyszyła.  
\- Powoli ściągnij koszulkę – poinstruował go mężczyzna.  
Stiles pozbył się krępującego go materiału i zerknął w stronę pustego fotela. Nie chciał rozrzucać ciuchów w cudzym domu, więc odwiesił koszulkę na oparcie i odwrócił się w stronę Petera, gdy jego dłonie same skierowały się w stronę guzików spodni. Wilkołak obserwował go uważnie, nie spuszczając z niego oka, rejestrując nawet najmniejsze drgnienie. I Stiles czuł, że Peter czerpał z tego satysfakcję.  
Zdjął spodnie, starając się wyglądać godnie, co było niewykonalne, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż ma na stopach skarpetki i buty. Peter uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust, jakby nie potrafił się powstrzymać, ale Stilesowi udało się jednak nie przewrócić, a potem nagle stał w samych bokserkach w sypialni Hale'a. Odczekał chwilę, krótką, ale znaczącą, zanim ściągnął bieliznę, zostając przed Peterem kompletnie nagim. Może trochę bezbronnym.  
Dopiero wtedy wilkołak podszedł do niego i stanął za jego plecami, dokładnie tak jak przedtem gładząc jego ramiona. I Stiles oparł się o klatkę piersiową Petera, czując na skórze ciepło drugiego ciała. Jego solidną strukturę.  
\- Czy tak nie jest lepiej? – spytał Hale wprost do jego ucha, znowu obejmując jego dłonie swoimi rękami. – Odpowiedz. Będę od ciebie dzisiaj wymagał odpowiedzi, gdy o coś zapytam – oznajmił mu i Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny.  
\- Jest lepiej – przyznał, nie poznając za bardzo swojego głosu.  
Już słyszał jak brzmi ochrypnięty od krzyku, ale tym razem jego gardło było po prostu ściśnięte. Dźwięk nie chciał się przez nie po prostu przedostawać.  
\- Jest lepiej, co? – spytał Peter i jego palce zacisnęły się na rękach Stilesa mocniej, ostrzegawczo..  
\- Sir – powiedział, przełykając ciężko. – Jest lepiej, Sir – powtórzył.  
Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, czy Peter nie byłby w stanie połamać mu rąk w tej pozycji. Albo chociaż palców. I może naprawdę było coś z nim nie tak, ale sama świadomość, że zdał się na łaskę wilkołaka, zaczynała go nakręcać. Nigdy nie uciekał przed niebezpieczeństwem, ale to co robił teraz, było szaleństwem na tak wielu wymiarach, że nie chciał się nad tym nawet zastanawiać. I nie zamierzał.  
Dłoń Petera zresztą, zaczęła błądzić po jego brzuchu, rozpięte szeroko palce wplątały się w krótkie kręcone włoski, ale Hale za nie nie pociągnął. Czuł jednak wyraźnie jak jego ciało zaczyna reagować wbrew umysłowi. Jego mięśnie napięły się i rozluźniły, jakby to dłoń Petera nad nimi panowała.  
\- Rozsuń nogi – padło kolejne polecenie i Stiles stanął w większym rozkroku, nie mogąc się pozbyć wrażenia, że jego penis zaczyna mu poważnie ciążyć, a Peter go, nawet nie dotknął w żadne z intymnych miejsc. – Szerzej – powiedział Hale i Stiles poczuł jak stopa wilkołaka wślizguje się między jego nogi, wskazując mu jak faktycznie powinien stanąć.  
Nigdy nie był zbyt wygimnastykowany, więc z trudem utrzymał się w tak sporym rozkroku. Nie tracił równowagi, ale nie była to też zbyt wygodna pozycja. Gdyby nie Peter stojący za nim, utrzymujący go w pionie, miałby poważne kłopoty.  
\- Jak bardzo są wrażliwe twoje jądra? – spytał ciekawie Hale i Stiles przełknął.  
Nie wiedział nawet, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. W zasadzie w jego głowie pojawiło się sporo scenariuszy – dlaczego Peter miałby się tym interesować. I po prostu wiedział, że nie tędy droga. Miał odpowiedzieć na pytanie, a nie kombinować, o co chodzi. Hale był dostatecznie wścibski na bieżąco i może po prostu coś wpadło mu do głowy. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, gdy następowała podobna dygresja.  
\- Dość, Sir – odparł pospiesznie.  
Dłoń Petera znajdowała się nadal na jego brzuchu, utrzymując go w pionie. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo z tak szeroko rozstawionymi nogami.  
\- Musimy zastosować jakąś skalę, skarbie – oznajmił mu Peter, i to chyba była podpowiedź w jego stronę.  
\- W skali od jeden do pięć, gdzie jeden jest wartością najwyższą – wydukał Stiles. – Dwa? – powiedział niepewnie.  
Nie miał do czynienia z jądrami innych ludzi zbyt często, więc pojęcia nie miał, jak miałby się odnieść do skali ogólnej, ale zawsze warto było być ostrożnym. Petera zresztą najwyraźniej rozbawiła cała ta regułka. Dłoń mężczyzny zsunęła się w dół, łaskocząc go lekko, gdy Hale dotknął cienkiej skóry pachwin. Zadrżał mimowolnie, bo Peter pogładził wrażliwe miejsce kciukiem, jakby upewniał się, że dobrze celuje. Stiles czuł jak napięły się mięśnie jego nóg i cholernych pośladków, gdy próbował nie uciekać przed tym dotykiem. I sądził, że nie wytrzyma, ale dłoń Petera zsunęła się niżej. O wiele niżej, bo wprost na przedmiot rozmowy i Stiles westchnął, rozluźniając się lekko. Nie nazwałby niecierpliwością tego, co czuł, ale na pewno nie mógł się doczekać i było coś torturującego w tej powolności, dokładności Petera.  
Miał nadzieję, że wilkołak nie zamierza zbadać tak całego jego ciała. Chociaż z drugiej strony – ta wizja nie była, aż taka zła. Nikt jeszcze nie dotykał Stilesa z taką uwagą, z taką fascynacją. Peter objął jego jądra jedną ręką, jakby ważył ich ciężar.  
\- Ile to w skali? – spytał ciekawie wilkołak.  
\- Pięć – odparł Stiles, nie zastanawiając się nawet.  
Dotyk był lekki, delikatny. I dłoń Petera nagle zacisnęła się, a on znowu napiął swoje mięśnie, nie mogąc powstrzymać tego odruchu.  
\- Rozumiem, że to jest dwójka – stwierdził Hale, i to nie było pytanie, więc Stiles wrócił do maltretowania swojej wargi.  
Sądził, że Peter przesunie się dalej, ale wilkołak naciągnął skórę jego moszny ostrożnie zwiększając nacisk, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać. I serce Stilesa znowu zaczęło bić szybko. Jego palce stóp same się podwinęły, i kiedy nacisk zmalał – wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi.  
Usta Petera dotknęły jego nagiego ramienia, zostawiając na skórze wrażenie mrowienia. To było prawie muśnięcie, biorąc pod uwagę, co wilkołak zrobił z jego jądrami. I Stiles odchylił głowę, żeby dać wilkołakowi lepszy dostęp, bo te niewielkie pocałunki naprawdę były cudowne i wtedy poczuł pierwsze uderzenie. Bardziej się przestraszył, niż to naprawdę bolało, ale jego mięśnie ponownie się napięły. W tej pozycji nie miał nawet jak zacisnąć nóg i kiedy Peter po raz kolejny pacnął go w napełnione nasieniem, ciężkie jądra, kolana same się pod nim ugięły, gdy załkał.  
Sądził, że upadnie, ale wilkołak złapał go z łatwością i postawił na nogi.  
\- Chryste – wychrypiał Peter do jego ucha. – Będę miał z tobą taką zabawę – dodał.  
Stiles przełknął, starając się ustać na własnych nogach, ale jego jądra pulsowały ciepłem. I cholera, ale przypomniało mu się jak Peter doprowadził tę uległą w klubie samymi tylko lekkimi uderzeniami w odsłoniętą płeć. Oczywistym było, że Hale doskonale wiedział, co robi. Co robi z nim. I, cokolwiek teraz nie sprawdzał, był cholernie zadowolony z efektu.  
Peter uniósł go, jakby Stiles nic nie ważył i ułożył wygodnie na swoim łóżku, przyglądając mi się ciekawie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że znowu nie zostanie mu zadane jakieś głupie pytanie w stylu czy mu się podobało, bo nie był w stanie zebrać myśli.  
\- Znasz kolory – powiedział krótko Hale. – Wymień je – polecił mu.  
\- Zielony, gdy wszystko jest okej. Żółty, gdy potrzebuję przerwy. Czerwony, aby przerwać – odparł, bo to akurat było jasne i klarowne.  
Fundament.  
\- Jaki jest twój kolor, Stiles? – spytał Peter ciekawie.  
Poczuł ja jego język sam się wysuwa, aby zwilżyć usta. Jego nogi odpoczywały na chłodnej pościeli i miał nadzieję, że w tej pozycji już zostanie.  
\- Zielony – przyznał w końcu.  
\- Jak twoje jądra? – spytał Peter.  
Nie wiedział jak to określić.  
\- Ciepłe, Sir – powiedział, podejrzewając, że coś w jego głowie zaczyna się przepalać.  
Peter uniósł brew wyżej, ale najwyraźniej to była dobra odpowiedź.  
\- Chcesz to powtórzyć? – spytał Hale wprost.  
Stiles nie musiał się nawet długo zastanawiać. Czuł wyraźne napięcie w jądrach. Na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a jego penis stał dumnie, sącząc się. Kiedy oglądał w internecie filmiki, to nigdy nie wydawało się pociągające. Z drugiej jednak strony członki tamtych mężczyzn zawsze były obwiązane linami, jakby tamci dominanci chcieli powstrzymać ich przed dojściem. Wszystko dotyczyło bardziej bólu niż przyjemności. I był pewien, że Peter też kiedyś doprowadzi go do łez, ale nie dzisiaj.  
Czuł jak łóżko ugięło się, gdy mężczyzna wspiął się na posłanie i usiadł między jego nogami. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że wilkołak ma tak wielką kontrolę nad sobą, nad siłą, której używał. Uderzenie wcześniej, które poczuł, nie było mocne, ale szybkie. Zapewne, gdyby to były jego pośladki, nie zdawałby sobie nawet sprawy jaki skutek miało osiągnąć. Tymczasem jego ciężkie jądra kurczyły się na samą myśl o tym, że zaraz zostaną ponownie brutalnie potraktowane.  
\- Na kolana i łokcie – polecił Peter, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i Stiles nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku.  
Ostrożnie obrócił się na brzuch i wypiął tyłek, spoglądając za siebie, na wilkołaka, którego oczy zaczynały błyszczeć lekko w świetle pojedynczej lampy. W pokoju było tak cicho, że słyszał jak obaj ciężko oddychają. Dopasowane spodnie Petera nie pozostawiały mu cienia wątpliwości.  
Hale dotknął jego pośladków i uszczypnął je nie tak delikatnie, a potem rozsunął jego uda, tak, że teraz jego jądra znowu całkiem luźno zwisały. Niczym niechronione.  
\- Chciałem przedtem zobaczyć jak zareagujesz – poinformował go wilkołak spokojnie. – Nie dojdziesz teraz Stiles – ciągnął dalej, a jego głos stał się niższy. – Nie musisz się starać powstrzymywać. Ja cię powstrzymam – powiedział i kiedy Stiles otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, Peter dodał; - Ale dojdziesz dzisiaj. Ze mną. Jak podoba ci się ten pomysł? – spytał wilkołak, patrząc wprost na niego.  
Stiles miał ochotę spuścić głowę jak wtedy w klubie. Zaczynał pojmować, dlaczego tak niewielu ludzi patrzyło w twarz Peterowi. Oczy wilkołaka były skupione tylko na nim z determinacją, która sprawiała, że wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przechodziły dreszcze.  
Peter pacnął go w tyłek, zapewne przywracając go do rzeczywistości, ale Stiles nie mógł się skupić, gdy Hale patrzył tak na niego, więc ukrył twarz w poduszce.  
\- Bardzo, Sir – powiedział Stiles.  
\- Nie słyszę cię – odparł Peter z nutką humoru w głosie.  
\- Bardzo, Sir – powtórzył Stiles odrobinę głośniej.  
I jeśli to wykrzyczał – pozostało to tajemnicą między nimi oboma.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles nie widział, co robi Peter, ale w pokoju nie było całkiem cicho. Szmery wydawały się dowodem na to, że wilkołak się przemieszcza, chociaż mógł się mylić. Jego nadgarstki były skrępowane w ten sposób, że z łatwością mógł się uwolnić, gdyby tego chciał, ale wątpił, aby do tego doszło. Jego jądra zbyt ciężko zwisały, aby wybierał się, gdziekolwiek tej nocy. Nie wiedział jak długo jeszcze będzie czuł cień dotyku Petera na nich, ale podejrzewał, że będzie to powodem niejednej nieoczekiwanej erekcji w ciągu kilku kolejnych dni.  
Wilkołak skrępował sensownie jedynie jego nogi i pewnie miało to więcej wspólnego z jego bezpieczeństwem niż chęcią unieruchomienia go. Stiles odkrył w sobie dzisiaj niewiarygodne pokłady samodyscypliny – jeszcze nigdy nie próbował się tak powstrzymywać przed jakimkolwiek ruchem. Jeszcze nigdy nie udawało mu się to tak doskonale i Peter pocałował go w lekko piekący pośladek, jakby chciał go wynagrodzić za poświęcenie.  
To w zasadzie nie było nawet takie trudne. Wciąż na kolanach i łokciach, wypinał tyłek do góry, zauważając, że to najbardziej wygodna pozycja. I chociaż poczuł się odsłonięty, gdy tylko Peter znikł, nie potrafił ułożyć się inaczej. Wilkołak mówił, że nie ze wszystkimi łączyły go głębokie stosunki – czasem nie chodziło o seks. A Stiles chciał, aby to między nimi stało się jasne i klarowne – nie przyszedł tu tylko po kilka klapsów. Chciał wszystkiego, co Peter mógł mu dać.  
Uderzenie w pośladek sprawiło, że podskoczył – przynajmniej tyle, na ile pozwoliły mu skrępowane w trzech miejscach nogi. Jego penis zwisał bezwładnie obijając się o udo i jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był tak długo podniecony bez jakiejś zewnętrznej stymulacji. Palce Petera zsunęły się w dół po jego pośladku i objęły ostrożnie jądra.  
\- Nie można zostawić cię nawet na sekundę? - spytał rozbawiony wilkołak. – Tak żądny uwagi. Zawsze zastanawiałem się czy to przez to, że szkoła średnia nie była dla ciebie zbyt dobrym miejscem. A może jako jedynak po prostu byłeś do tego przyzwyczajony – ciągnął dalej Peter, a Stiles chciał zaprotestować, ale mężczyzna objął jego penisa dłonią i pociągnął parę razy, wyrywając z jego ust westchnienie.  
Nie wiedział czy w pokoju jest tak ciepło, czy jego ciało produkuje tak wiele potu z nerwów. Nie wiedział jaki będzie następny ruch Petera, ale kiedy wilkołak ścisnął mocniej jego jądra, naciągając na nich skórę i przejechał po nich płaską stroną paznokci – to nie było coś, co przyszło mu do głowy. Czuł jak jego ciało napina się, chcąc się wyrwać, ale liny przytrzymały jego nogi, więc jedynie górna połowa jego ciała oderwała się od łóżka. Może z jego gardła wyrwał się zwierzęcy dźwięk, nie obchodziło go to, bo Peter nie przestawał. Jego nadwrażliwe jądra, twarde jak cholerne kamienie napięły się do granic możliwości. I ten dotyk był tylko odrobinę za mocny – na tyle, aby nie przypominał łaskotek, na tyle, aby nie był w pełni przyjemny, więc Stiles się miotał, gdy Peter zrobił to jeszcze raz i kolejny, jakby chciał się upewnić, że każdy centymetr kwadratowy tej cienkiej skóry został przez niego naznaczony. Penis Stilesa drgał w krótkich skurczach i czuł jak krew ruszyła w kierunku jego jaj, które mogły nie znieść kolejnej wycieczki paznokci Petera. I wtedy Hale puścił, a Stiles prawie załkał, bo teraz jego jądra po prostu bolały, chociaż jeszcze w skali, którą potrafił znieść.  
Słyszał przyspieszony oddech Petera, gdzieś niedaleko i nie był zaskoczony, gdy ciepła dłoń przylgnęła do dołu jego pleców.  
\- Jaki jest twój kolor, Stiles? – spytał wilkołak niemal do jego ucha.  
I może było z nim coś naprawdę dziwnego, ale nawet się nie zawahał.  
\- Zielony – powiedział krótko. – Sir – dodał, łapiąc głębszy oddech.  
Starał się uspokoić, ale to chyba nie wchodziło w grę, bo poczuł jak palce Petera znowu sunął w dół i chciał nawet krzyknąć, że to za wcześnie, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Jeśli przedtem jego jądra były ciepłe, nie wiedział jak powinien określić je teraz. Pulsowały jak jasna cholera, czuł je jak nigdy wcześniej i kiedy Peter zacisnął na nich rękę, Stiles miał ochotę zawyć, ale jedynie westchnienie wydobyło się z jego ust. Hale nie przekraczał granicy i może to powinno go przerazić najmocniej, masował jego obolałe jaja, ściskał je i ważył w dłoniach , przestając jedynie na krótkie chwile, gdy Stiles sądził, że zaraz nie wytrzyma. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł niczego tak bardzo. Każde muśnięcie, zaciśnięcie, sporadycznie palce, które Peter wbijał mocniej w jego mosznę. I może Stiles trochę łkał, ale nie próbował się odczołgać dalej. Było coś magicznego w błądzeniu na granicy bólu i przyjemności. Jego ciało oczekiwało w napięciu na kolejne doznania akceptując je w sposób, którego nie pojmował. I nie złamała go wiadomość o tym, że na świecie istnieją wilkołaki, ani fakt, że jeden ugryzł Scotta.  
A, cholerny, Peter Hale był na dobrej drodze do tego, aby pociągnąć go w dół.  
Schował twarz w dłoniach, czując jak bardzo mokre są jego policzki. Jego jądra zaczynały wracać powoli do stanu, w którym skóra nie wydawała się zbyt mała, aby je pomieścić. I Peter znowu objął je tak jak wcześniej, gdy podrażniał jego nerwy bez litości.  
\- Nie – wyrwało mu się z ust, gdy zaciskał pośladki, całkiem świadom, co go znowu czeka..  
I Peter zatrzymał się na krótką chwilę, doprowadzając go do rozpaczy.  
\- Znaczy tak! – powiedział odrobinę głośniej Stiles. – Zielony – dodał pospiesznie i Peter zaśmiał się krótko, a potem cholerne paznokcie wróciły na jego cienką skórę.  
Przełykał ciężko, bo w jego gardle zrobiło się całkiem sucho. I nie rozumiał do tej pory, o co chodziło z tym nie, które oznaczało tak naprawdę tak. Wszystko stało się jednak całkiem jasne, gdy Peter zaczął ponownie swoją wędrówkę. I Stiles wiedział, że nie dojdzie. Nie teraz. Nie wiedział kiedy, a wszystko w nim się zaciskało, kiedy krew spłynęła w stronę jego penisa i jąder sprawiając, że jego przyrodzenie jeszcze nigdy nie było tak ciężkie. A jednocześnie nigdy nie czuł bardziej tępego bólu, gdy Peter puszczał jego mosznę, pozwalając jego jądrom się napełnić. I Stiles spiął się, czekając, aż Hale zacznie znowu go maltretować palcami, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, poczuł na skórze delikatne pocałunki. I jeśli sądził, że to cokolwiek zmieni – mylił się cholernie, bo język Petera kontrastował z jego napiętymi jądrami jak tylko mógł. Wydawał się nieprzyzwoicie chłodny, nawet kiedy Hale wziął do ust jedną z tych torturowanych dotąd kuleczek. Stiles załkał – tego był pewien, bo jego gardło zacisnęło się nieprzyjemnie, gdy z całych sił starał się rozstawić szerzej nogi. Stracił podparcie i wylądował głową poduszce – wciąż jednak z tyłkiem w powietrzu, mając w nosie to, jak wyglądał. Jego penis mógłby ciąć żelazo i naprawdę potrzebował, aby ktoś go dotknął.  
\- Jaki jest twój kolor? – spytał głos i cholera, ale Peter nadal gdzieś tutaj był.  
\- Zielony, proszę – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, bo jego jądra ciężko zwisały między jego nogami.  
I czuł na nich chłodne powietrze, a to było o wiele za mało. Główka jego penisa musiała być wilgotna, bo ewidentnie zasychały na niej krople – jego spermy czy potu, nie wiedział – ale to łaskoczące uczucie doprowadzało go powoli do szaleństwa. Musiał dojść i tylko to kołatało mu się po głowie.  
\- Proszę, Sir! – powiedział odrobinę głośniej, połykając tylko połowę samogłosek, ale wiedział, że Peter zrozumie.  
Ciepłe usta zostawiły mokry pocałunek na jego pośladku i coś zaczęło krążyć wokół jego wejścia.  
\- Kolor? – spytał Peter krótko i Stiles przełknął.  
\- Zielony – odparł.  
Palec wsunął się w niego z wprawą po drugi kłykieć, ale jeśli sądził, że to cokolwiek przyspieszy, cholernie się mylił. Peter rozciągał go leniwie, pozwalając mu poczuć dokładnie, gdy przez jego mięśnie przechodziły zgrubienia jego kości. Jak gdyby to było jedno z tych dild, które oglądał na stronach internetowych, zastanawiając się, jakby to było mieć coś podobnego w sobie, powoli rozciągającego na nieregularnym kształcie, który pozwalał zwieść najsprawniejszego gracza. Jednak w przypadku Petera zawsze chodziło o to, aby było czegoś za mało, niewystarczająco, a jednocześnie za dużo i zbyt często. Jeden palec mógł jedynie doprowadzić go do szaleństwa i czuł jak jego krtań zaczęła się zaciskać, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Peter dodaje tylko lubrykant u, sprawiając, że jego wejście stawało się niemożliwe śliskie. I niedługo będzie się ślizgać samo z siebie, rozciągnięte i tak, cholernie puste. I zacisnął pośladki, ale to nie pomogło, gdy nie miał czego chwycić.  
\- Sir – zajęczał i nazwałby Petera nawet samym lordem, bo jego jądra już dawno przeszły przez punkt, w którym pozostawienie ich samym sobie nie było czystą złośliwością.  
Możliwe, że już zmieniały kolor na niebieski, ale jego twarz nie oderwała się od poduszki od dobrych kilku minut.  
\- Dostaniesz to czego chcesz, ale na moich warunkach – powiedział Peter spokojnie, jakby wcale nie wchodził bez najmniejszego oporu palcem w jego tyłek.  
Stiles nie sądził nawet, że jest możliwe, aby ktokolwiek go tak przygotował. I po co? Czuł jak materac ugiął się ponownie, gdy Peter przemieścił się na łóżku. Liny puściły częściowo, przynajmniej te, które przytrzymywały jego kolana w pewnej odległości od siebie, ale nie poruszył się, nie wiedząc za bardzo co teraz.  
\- Zsuń nogi – polecił mu Peter i Stiles się zawahał.  
Jego jądra pulsowały i zamknięcie ich między udami – w takiej pozycji jak teraz, nie mogło być przyjemne.  
\- Zsuń nogi, Stiles. Trzeci raz nie powtórzę – dodał mężczyzna i chociaż niczym mu nie groził, Stiles słyszał wyraźnie czające się tam niebezpieczeństwo.  
Bardzo ostrożnie starał się zmienić pozycję, ale Peter nie dał mu nawet chwili na dostosowanie. Jego twarde, obolałe jądra wylądowały między jego udami, ocierając się o nie o wiele za mocno. Syknął, przełykając ślinę, która pojawiła mu się nagle w ustach. I próbował jakoś przenieść ciężar ciała, ale Peter przytrzymał jego nogi, zsuwając je tylko bliżej siebie, tak że czuł wyraźnie ciepło tych najbardziej ukrwionych części swojego ciała, które niczym kamienie wbijały się w jego uda. Wiedział, że to tylko wrażenie, ale nie mógł z sobą nie walczyć.  
Poruszył się niespokojnie, ale to było błędem, bo jego uda otarły się o siebie i połknął jęk.  
\- I tak będzie boleć, gdy dojdziesz – poinformował go spokojnie Peter. – Będzie, cholernie boleć – dodał tonem, którego Stiles nie rozgryzał.  
Równie dobrze mogła być to obietnica.  
Śliski palec wszedł w niego ponownie, ale tym razem znalazł odrobinę oporu i Stiles starał się zaciskać pośladki, ale to nie było, aż tak dobre jak cudzy penis. I nie mógł się nie zastanawiać jak długo potrwa ta tortura. Jeśli Peter chciał zaznaczyć swoją obecność na wszystkich najważniejszych częściach ciała – udało mu się to. Stiles wątpił, aby wyleciało mu z głowy jak Peter rozciągał go cierpliwie do momentu, aż Stiles popadł w szaleństwo.  
Prawie połknął własny język, gdy druga dłoń – równie śliska i ciepła – ścisnęła jego penisa. Czuł jak cały się napina, gdy Peter niespiesznie zaczął mu obciągać. I Stiles wiedział, że o wiele za szybko poczuł jak jego jądra się kurczą, to zresztą cholernie bolało – dokładnie tak jak przewidział Peter. Nie potrafił jednak z tym nic zrobić. I ten jeden – pojedynczy palec – wciąż wchodził w niego sprawiając, że Stiles dalej był pusty – niedostatecznie wypełniony, tylko drażniony. I starał się pamiętać o tym, aby nie zaciskać ud, bo jego jądra mogłyby tego nie znieść. A Peter metodycznie doprowadzał go do orgazmu, gładząc jego twardy członek, podczas gdy Stiles nie mógł nic zrobić. Przyspieszenie tej tortury nie wchodziło w grę, nie miał się na co nabić, a mężczyzna nie dotykał jego prostaty. Nie miał jak walczyć z sobą, bo każde zaciśnięcie jąder oznaczało, cholerny ból, więc trwał tak bez ruchu, pozwalając Peterowi na tak niemożliwie powolne wyciąganie z niego orgazmu. Równie dobrze mógł już teraz dochodzić, bo czuł, że coś wypływa z jego penisa, a jego jaja napięły się kilka chwil wcześniej, zapewne starając się pozbyć materiału nagromadzonego wcześniej. I jeszcze nigdy nie czuł tego tak mocno. Gdy sperma torowała sobie drogę do jego fiuta sprawiając mu słodki ból, przy każdej kropli.  
Oddychał przez otwarte usta, starając się połykać łkania, ale to mógł być po prostu jeden wielki jęk, który pulsował w jego głowie tak jak pulsowały jego przewrażliwione jądra, od których wymagał ostatniego wysiłku. I nie wiedział jak długo to trwało, ale jego penis wcale nie zdążył zadrgać, wyrzucając z siebie pojedynczą dawkę spermy – jak zawsze. Po prostu wysączał się na rękę Petera, która poruszała się wzdłuż trzonu tak długo, że zastanawiał się nawet, czy czasem nie trafił do piekła. Może w kącikach oczu miał łzy, bo obraz rozmazywał mu się odrobinę, ale czuł się tak, jakby zdobył Mont Everest i kiedy w końcu Peter pocałował go w usta, po prostu schował twarz w poduszce.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles ocknął się z zamroczenia, które wcale nie było snem, gdy Peter zaczął masować jego mięśnie. Nie wiedział nawet, że były tak napięte do tej pory, prawie na granicy bolesności, która nie sprawiała już przyjemności. Wszystko wydawało się powoli wyostrzać – zapach potu i nawilżacza, gorzki aromat spermy w powietrzu. Nie czuł się chyba nigdy równie wolny i brudny zarazem, i to wrażenie zaczynało mu się coraz bardziej podobać.  
Peter przemieścił się na łóżku i Stiles szybko pojął, że wilkołak pozbył się w końcu swoich ubrań. Może gdyby miał odrobinę siły w sobie, jakiegoś samozaparcia, uniósłby chociaż głowę z ciekawości. Nigdy nie widział Petera nagiego, aczkolwiek wspomnienie klatki piersiowej mężczyzny było całkiem przyjemne. Teraz jednak mógłby dotykać, ale nie był zdolny nawet do tego, aby odwrócić się na plecy.  
Jego wycieńczony penis leżał smętnie wciśnięty w materac i wydawać by się mogło, że dla niego gra się już skończyła. Nawet sprawne palce Petera nie były w stanie wykrzesać z niego energii przez, co powinien być zawstydzony, bo on był tutaj dwudziestoparolatkiem.  
Jego pośladki kleiły się do siebie i powoli zaczynało do niego docierać jak bardzo brudny był. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jak z przodu jest umazany zaschniętą już spermą i jak śmierdział dla nadwrażliwego nosa wilkołaka.  
\- Muszę się wykąpać – poinformował słabo Petera i Hale zacisnął palce mocniej na jego ramionach, przestając na chwilę robić mu ten cudowny masaż.  
Wilkołak pochylił się nad jego ciałem, przywierając klatką piersiową do jego pleców, połaskotały go włoski, sprawiając, że przyjemny dreszcz przeszedł w dół jego kręgosłupa. Peter wcisnął nos w jego kark, a potem zaciągnął się mocno.  
\- Twój zapach – zaczął wilkołak nisko. – Podaruj mi jeszcze to – powiedział z czymś dziwnym w głosie, co brzmiało jak prośba albo rozkaz.  
Albo oba na raz, co było cholernie mieszającą w głowie mieszanką. Nie wiedział jak Peter to robił, ale cały czas trzymał go jednocześnie odprężonego jak i w najwyższej gotowości. Stiles potrafił wiele rozgryźć – poradził sobie przecież z wilkołakami i darach, i trollami. Oraz setką innych spraw, które Peter podesłał mu ostatnio. Nic nie stanowiło dla niego tajemnicy, nie wybiegało poza granice umysłu – prócz Hale'a. I może, dlatego przywarł do niego jak rzep, chcąc za wszelką cenę rozwiązać tę łamigłówkę.  
Bo Peter wydawał się mieć go już ułożonego w głowie. Wiedział o nim rzeczy, które Stiles zaczynał dopiero podejrzewać. I, co najwyżej eksperymentować z nimi dzięki swojej brawurze, która już nie raz wpakowała go w kłopoty.  
Ciało Petera naciskało na niego swoim przyjemnym ciężarem, który przytrzymywał go jakoś w tu i teraz. Jego myśli nie szybowały już tak daleko, ale był całkiem świadom tego, że wilkołak zaciąga się aromatem jego skóry jak narkotykiem. Jakby zmieszana woń potu i jego spełnienia, może resztek emocji – stanowiła dla Petera największą nagrodę. I może właśnie o to chodziło, bo Stiles nie przypominał sobie, aby Hale doszedł, co pewnie powinno go martwić, ale Peter zawsze zabierał, co swoje. Zabezpieczał to od samego początku, aby nie było nieporozumień. Martwienie się o altruizm Petera było śmieszne i niedorzeczne. I trochę go uspokajało.  
\- Nie doszedłeś – powiedział jednak, zastanawiając się głównie nad możliwą odpowiedzią mężczyzny.  
Już się nie testowali wzajemnie, ale chciał wiedzieć tak po prostu. Chciał odpowiedzi na najbardziej niedorzeczne pytania, które nie miały znaczenia. Chciał kolejnych informacji o Peterze. I Hale warknął coś niezrozumiale w jego skórę, a potem odsunął się lekko, dając mu przestrzeń, której Stiles wcale nie potrzebował.  
\- Daj mi jeszcze to – powtórzył napiętym głosem wilkołak.  
Stiles skinął po prostu głową, decydując, że i tak nie byłby w stanie wstać, aby dojść do łazienki.  
Spodziewał się, że Peter znowu utknie z nosem w jego skórze, ale mężczyzna przyciągnął ich do siebie tak blisko, że prawie zniwelował dzielącą ich przestrzeń. Jego pokryte ciemnymi włoskami ramię zostało przerzucone przez klatkę piersiową Stilesa, gdy układał ich na cholerną łyżeczkę. I może Stiles zaprotestowałby, gdyby nie czuł wyraźnie za sobą ciepłego nagiego ciała. Peter był podniecony, wyraźnie wskazywał na to twardy penis wciśnięty między jego pośladki, jakby znalazł sobie tam bezpieczną przystań. Wilkołak nakrył ich kołdrą, kurczowo trzymając go w objęciach.  
\- Śpij, Stiles – polecił mu.  
I Stiles ponownie odpłynął.

Kiedy obudził się nie był sam, co początkowo go zaskoczyło. Sądził, że Peter odejdzie do swoich zajęć, gdy się znudzi, ale wilkołak nadal był w niego wtulony. I jakoś przez te kilka godzin nie zmienili pozycji. Zaczynało świtać, więc musiało być między czwartą a piątą nad ranem. A on śmierdział, jakby wykąpał się w morzu spermy, a potem turlał się z innym mężczyzną, rozcierając resztki nasienia.  
Część nieprzyjemnych aromatów musiała przejść na Petera, ale chyba było to jego celem. Inaczej nie obejmowałby go tak mocno.  
\- Jesteś przytomny? – spytał Hale cicho.  
Stiles rozważał kłamstwo. Nie chciał wstawać. Było za wcześnie, a akademik znajdował się o wiele zbyt daleko.  
\- Tak – odparł jednak i Peter kciukiem pogładził jego ramię, sprawiając, że na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka.  
Na zewnątrz musiało być cholernie zimno i nie było siły, która wykopałaby go z ciepłego łóżka. Podwyższona temperatura wilkołaków nagle zaczynała nabierać większego sensu w jego głowie,  
\- I jakie są twoje wnioski? – spytał Peter.  
\- Jest czwarta nad ranem – jęknął, ale w zasadzie jego umysł działał równie sprawnie o każdej porze dnia i nocy.  
Może nie powinni byli włóczyć się ze Scottem przez te wszystkie lata po zmroku po najtajniejszych zakamarkach Beacon Hills.  
\- Nie wiem jak to nazwać, to uczucie – przyznał, wpatrując się przed siebie.  
Peter nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy, co było błogosławieństwem w pewnym sensie.  
\- Wiedziałem, co będziemy robić, ale… - urwał.  
\- Podejrzewam, że wiesz do tej pory wszystko o praktykach BDSM, ale żadna wyszukiwarka i żaden artykuł nie powie ci jakie to uczucie – odparł Peter, jakby wcale nie był zaskoczony tym, że Stiles nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia.  
Musiał mieć więcej czasu na poukładanie sobie tego w głowie, ale już teraz wiedział, że chce to powtórzyć. Jego jądra wydawały się nadal nadwrażliwe i coś mówiło mu, że skończyli bardzo wcześnie, bo nie miał doświadczenia, i to było za wiele dla niego, ale przecież mogli w przyszłości popracować nad jego limitami. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić co byłoby, gdyby Peter trzymał go na granicy spełnienia przez godzinę. Może zemdlałby dochodząc. To byłoby dość prawdopodobne.  
I poruszył się lekko, mimowolnie, gdy przez jego ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz.  
\- O czym pomyślałeś? – spytał Peter niemal natychmiast.  
I Stiles jak zawsze mógł skłamać, ale to był jego cholerny wybór. I zaczynał rozumieć na czym on dokładnie polegał. Peter pokazałby mu po kawałku świat, który chciał zwiedzić. Zawsze jednak dostałby ułamek tortu, a on chciał zjeść cały. Przynajmniej, jeśli chodzi o wczorajszą scenę. To miało perspektywy, chociaż zapewne Peter nie mógł obchodzić się tak brutalnie z jego jądrami za każdym razem.  
\- Muszę mieć bezpieczne słowo – odparł Stiles, pamiętając, gdy krzyknął nie, myśląc totalnie tak i nawet trochę więcej.  
Jego umysł jednak reagował instynktownie na ból, przesyłając komendy do ust bez kontaktu ze świadomością. Podejrzewał zresztą, że kiedyś zejdą naprawdę głęboko i może nie będzie pamiętał jak ma na imię.  
\- Pomyślałem dokładnie to samo – skłamał Peter i Stiles prychnął. – Albo mogłem pomyśleć o tym, że twoje jądra wyglądałyby naprawdę świetnie obwiązane liną. Skóra napięłaby się sama, a ja miałbym obie dłonie.  
\- Nie mógłbym dojść – odgadł Stiles, przełykając nadmiar śliny.  
\- I tak nie możesz – odparł Peter bez chwili zawahania.  
Stiles czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, ale Hale gładził go dalej po ramieniu.  
\- To tylko propozycja – rzucił Peter niedbale. – Ale pomyśl o tym.  
\- Tak – odparł Stiles.  
\- Szybko myślisz, zawsze to w tobie lubiłem – zakpił Peter. – Ale mówię poważnie. Pomyśl o tym. Niech zajmie ci to więcej niż sekundę. Nie czułem twojego dyskomfortu, w powietrzu unosił się tylko zapach endorfin, ale wbrew temu co sądzicie, nie jestem w stanie zamieszkać w twojej głowie – dodał z dziwnym samozadowoleniem, które tylko zdradzało jak cieszył go fakt, że jeszcze w Beacon Hills mieli cały szereg uzasadnionych obaw względem niego.  
I może to faktycznie było trochę zabawne. Peter zawsze miał skomplikowaną osobowość i nie zmieniło się to, bo dlaczego by miało?  
\- Pomyśl czy to nie za szybko – ciągnął dalej Hale. – Możemy nad wszystkim popracować, a sądząc po tym jak rozpłynąłeś się później, rozumiem, że wszystko co robiliśmy przypadło ci do gustu… - urwał, chociaż raczej nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. – Chcesz o coś spytać?  
\- Nie związałeś mnie na początku. W klubie było inaczej – przypomniał sobie i Peter skinął głową, a potem zapadła dłuższa cisza, jakby zastanawiał się jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.  
Stiles chciał się odwrócić, ale wilkołak przytrzymał go w miejscu.  
\- Nie jesteś wytrenowanym uległym, zostałeś związany dla swojego dobra, żebyś się nie ruszył, spłoszony. Uderzenia w miejscach, które nie są do tego przeznaczone, mogę wyrządzić krzywdę – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie Peter. – Nie związałem cię początkowo, bo chcę cię przyzwyczaić do wykonywania rozkazów. Ale zauważ, że i tak nie stałeś w pozycji, która dawała ci wiele ruchu – urwał. – Wyobraź sobie, że kiedyś dojdziemy do tego, że będziesz trzymał się ramy łóżka, wygięty i kompletnie wolny, ale nie puścisz jej mimo wszystko, gdy będę cię dyscyplinował. Może użyję jednego z tych miękkich biczy, które są splecione z dziesiątków rzemieni i po prostu będę obkładał twojego cieknącego fiuta. Łzy będą leciały po twojej twarzy, będziesz na granicy, ale nie puścisz ramy łóżka – powtórzył Peter odrobinę ostrzej, jakby już teraz wczuwał się w swoją rolę i Stiles przełknął ciężko.  
Jego wyobraźnia działała na wysokich obrotach i jej oczami widział już kropelki potu na swojej skórze. Może mogliby odegrać coś podobnego już niedługo. Kiedy widział w tym coś dla siebie, potrafił być bardzo pojętny i zdyscyplinowany. To słowo zresztą mogło zrobić zatrważająca karierę w ich związku.  
\- Jednak czasami będę chciał cię związać, ponieważ będę chciał cię takiego. Czasami będę wiedział, że i tak drgniesz. Jak w przypadku cięższego CBT – ciągnął dalej Peter i penis Stilesa zaczynał nabiegać krwią. – Związanie kogoś, unieruchomienie, ma skomplikowaną rolę. Czasami chodzi po prostu o niemoc. Fizyczny brak możliwości na ruch. Czasami to kwestia bezpieczeństwa, dobry start dla ludzi, którzy chcą sprawdzić czy w ogóle interesuje ich nasz świat – odparł Peter i położył się na plecach, zostawiając go samego po drugiej stronie łóżka.  
Stiles skorzystał z okazji i zmienił w końcu pozycję, szukając jakiegoś wygodnego miejsca dla swoich rąk. Peter przyglądał mu się w kiepskim świetle dopiero, co wstającego słońca. Jego wyblakłe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z dziwną intensywnością. I mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń, dotykając jego policzka z delikatnością, która nie do końca do niego pasowała.  
\- Czasem będę chciał cię nazywać chłopcem – powiedział Hale, jakby właśnie w jego głowie powstawały nowe scenariusze i jak do tej pory Stiles był jak najbardziej na pokładzie.  
Dłoń Petera zacisnęła się mocniej, gdy mężczyzna obejmował jego twarz. Czuł palce wilkołaka wciskające się w tył jego głowy. Spiął się, ale nie próbował się wyszarpnąć, a Peter spojrzał na niego z pełną satysfakcji aprobatą.  
\- Czasem będę ostrzejszy – dodał wilkołak, a jego głos przypominał warkot.  
Nadal trzymał jego twarz, jakby chciał sprawdzić jak długo Stiles mu na to pozwoli. Scena skończyła się już dawno, ale zawsze z sobą delikatnie walczyli. Może grali w tchórza, w to który pierwszy się wycofa. A Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie zrezygnował z rzuconego wyzwania.  
Jego usta uchyliły się lekko, gdy zaczął ciężej oddychać, kompletnie świadom tego, że Peter musiał czuć jego erekcję. Jeśli nie na swoim udzie to zapach podniecenia pewnie już wypełniał powietrze.  
Nozdrza wilkołaka zresztą pracowały nieprzerwanie, demaskując go coraz bardziej z każdą minutą. Wątpił czy miał, cokolwiek do ukrycia, ale w ten mało subtelny sposób Peter przypominał mu, kto tutaj jest drapieżnikiem. Dłoń wilkołaka nawet nie drgnęła, gdy wpatrywali się w siebie z intensywnością, która zaczyna sprawiać, że skóra Stilesa mrowiła na całym ciele. Pamiętał doskonale dotyk tych rąk i jedna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju.  
\- Chciałem powiedzieć… - zaczął, przełykając ciężko.  
Oczy Petera wydawały mu się odrobinę ciemniejsze albo po prostu źrenice wilkołaka rozszerzyły się odrobinę bardziej. Żyła na karku mężczyzny pojawiła się zaraz potem, gdy mięśnie Petera napięły się w oczekiwaniu.  
\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie uprawialiśmy jeszcze seksu – odparł Stiles, gratulując sobie w myślach, że brzmiał na opanowanego.  
Doszedł, a Peter dostał to, czego chciał – jego zapach i kontrolę nad nim przez krótki okres czasu. Jednak to nie była jedyna rzecz, która leżała na stole i chciał sięgnąć po całą resztę. Ich pocałunek w samochodzie był przyjemnym początkiem czegoś, co warto było spenetrować.  
\- Można to naprawić – odparł Peter, przyciągając go mocniej w swoją stronę i Stiles rozchylił lekko usta, wpuszczając jego język do środka.  
Pocałunek był krótki i kiedy przerwali, oparł się dłonią o klatkę piersiową wilkołaka. Wsunął się na jego ciało, korzystając z tego, że Peter leżał płasko na plecach.  
\- Chciałem również dodać, że teraz będziesz musiał się postarać, żebym był na dole – dodał, rzucając wyzwanie wilkołakowi, które ten przyjął z przyjemnością.


End file.
